Los mejores amigos termina como lo mejores amantes
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Summary,¿Cuánto se puede llegar a querer a una persona sin que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sucede?A mí me pasa exactamente eso,lo que siento, jamás podrá salir a la luz, porque no quiero perder a la única persona que amado hasta la locura, Clasificación M
1. Summary

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, TERMINAN SIENDO LOS MEJORES AMANTES!

Sumary

Dicen que el primer amor es el que perdura en el tiempo, el que demuestras con tan solo una mirada, es aquel que nos guía camino a la felicidad y cuando es correspondido es mucho mejor...

Aunque en esto yo estaba solo, yo era el único que daba todo de mí, ya que todo con respecto al primer amor yo lo sentía pero ella... ella no lo sabía

¿Cuánto se puede llegar a querer a una persona sin que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sucede?

A mí me pasa exactamente eso, mi nombre, no tiene importancia, lo que siento, jamás podrá salir a la luz, porque no quiero perder a la única persona que en mi vida he amado hasta la locura… 


	2. capitulo 1 El comienzo

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo uno 1.-Comienzo

Pov Edward

Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños, escasamente tenía 6 años cuando la vi por primera vez, era tan hermosa que me quede parado como un tonto en el porche de mi casa, ella salía de la mano de su mama provenientes de la casa de alado, jamás la había visto quizá porque no salía mucho de la casa, pero cuando ellas desaparecieron de mi vista fui corriendo a preguntarle a mi mama si ella las conocía, y la única respuesta obtuve era que tenía dos días que se habían mudado a nuestro vecindario, por eso no la había visto antes aquí, no podía esperar para volver a verla y preguntarle su nombre, así que gustoso salí nuevamente fuera de la casa para esperar a que llegara, me encontraba jugando con mi pelota favorita cuando salió Emmett mi hermano mayor y me dijo que jugáramos los dos con la pelota, como no tenía quizá otra opción le dije que sí, y comenzamos lanzándola del uno al otro, cuando de pronto una voz angelical nos preguntó que si podía jugar con nosotros, volteé para ver quién era porque no reconocía la voz y, no podía creerlo, era ella, con una sonrisa amplia por su rostro, desde ese momento quede total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

-Cla, ar, oo que sii-dije un poco nervioso

-Gracia eres muy lindo - Ella me dijo y me dio un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Edward, ahorita regreso mama me está hablando, juega con la niña - Me grito Emmett muy cerca de la casa.

-Así que te llamas Edward, mucho gusto me llamo Bella - Ella me acaba de decir su nombre, no podía creerlo.

-Entonces juéguenos Bella - Le dije lanzándole la pelota a ella y así fue como comenzamos una amistad con ninguna, eramos casi inseparables, no teníamos secretos, bueno en realidad solo ocultaba uno pero no quería que lo supiera, el amor que sentía por ella desde que nos conocimos con el tiempo se hizo más fuerte e intenso hasta el día de hoy que estoy por cumplir los 18, pero no quería arruinar todo así que me conformaba con amarla en secreto, pero ahora tenía que apurarme para salir e ir al instituto y no llegar  
>tarde el primer día de clases.<p>

Me vestí con unos jeans negros, una camisa azul y con converse negros me acomode el pelo como a Bella le gustaba, y lo sabía porque ella me lo decía todo el tiempo, tome la mochila y baje para tomar el desayuno con mis padres, Carlisle mi padre era el médico local del pueblo, Esme mi madre era ama de casa, pero sentía que era como superman por que podría hacer de todo.

-¿Hijo aun no baja tu hermana? - Pregunto mi padre, como si no conociera Alice la pequeña, su pequeña, era muy tarda porque siempre le gustaba arreglarse mucho para mi gusto pero bueno que podía hacer

-No papa aun no baja - Le dije casi irónicamente,

Emmett estaba súper entretenido con su desayuno que ni hablaba, así que me serví un poco de cereal, y no demorar, de pronto bajo el duende muy emocionada por ir al instituto, que tomo su desayuno velozmente.

-Edward, Emmett vamos no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases - Nos apresuraba Alice que se encontraba en la puerta

-Adelántense, yo me iré en mi auto - Nos dijo Emmett aún pendiente de su desayuno

-De acuerdo - Dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo, así que nos subimos a mi auto, para pasar por Bella a su casa e irnos los tres.

Cuando Bella salió de su casa, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba hermosa, traía puestos unos jeans claros, con una blusa azul, me encantaba verla con ese color y como siempre unos converse, azules que combinaban a la perfección con su blusa, sentía que no podía más quería decirle todo lo que sentía por años, y estaba decido a hablar con ella después de clases.

No podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana, la seguí con la vista hasta que se subió al auto.

-Buenos días Eddie, Alice - Saludo en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento trasero, como me gustaba que me dijera así

-Hola Bells - Le dije muy contento, al poder respirar el delicioso aroma que ella emanaba

-Hola amiga- Le dijo el duendecillo de Alice

-Listos para la universidad chicos? - Pregunto Bells muy emocionada

-Eso creo jajaja y tú que tal? listísima como siempre verdad - Le dije feliz de poder escuchar su melodiosa voz.

-Eso creo jaja, bueno vamos - Ella realmente parecía emocionada por llegar, así arranque el auto para poder llegar a tiempo, durante el viaje nadie hablo, pero eso no importo, porque internamente me debatía entre decirle o no, con todo mi corazón deseaba decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pero la razón me decía que no, ooo no era un gran debate, no sabía lo que realmente debía hacer, lo bueno era que tenía tiempo para pensarlo mientras teníamos nuestras clases.

Cuando por fin llegamos los tres nos dirigimos a control escolar para recoger nuestros respectivos horarios, cuando por fin no los dieron, NOOO lo podía creer, Bells y yo compartimos casi todas las clases a excepción de dos que eran Historia, y Biología las cuales tendríamos en diferentes aulas, pero a mí eso no me importaba porque en las demás estaría cerca de ella

-Eddie! Al parecer compartiremos varias aulas, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tener a mi mejor amigo! - Me dijo Bells abrazándome muy emotivamente, pero nuevamente "MEJOR AMIGO" ella solo me veía así, como un amigo, o como un hermano pero nunca de otra manera

-Si es genial - le dije con gran emotividad pero al parecer no la suficiente

-Suenas como si no te agradara la idea - Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Jaja no seas tonta, claro que me emociona estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, como no hacerlo si eres la mejor - Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de cambiar el tono de mi voz.

-Bueno más te vale, así podre cuidarte de cualquiera que quiera alejarte de mí - me dijo nuevamente dando me un abrazo, ella había dicho eso?, me quería solo para ella? Como?, no entendía , quizá era un señal para demostrarle mis sentimientos, esa era la única prueba que necesitaba para poder hablar con ella

-Jaja parecieran novios jaja, bueno yo me voy están por comenzar las clases nos vemos en el almuerzo - Nos dijo Alice, tuve que bajar la mirada para esconder el rubor que apareció en mis mejillas.

-jaja muchas gracias Alice, vamos a nuestro salón Eddie - Me dijo Bells tomando me de la mano, trate de acercarme los mas que puede, cuando al fin entramos al aula, todos se nos quedaron viendo, no sabía por qué, nos sentamos juntos y así fue durante todas la clases, a excepción de la última que era Historia, así que la acompañe a hasta su salón, para después dirigirme al mío, cuando llegamos, la gire para quedar de frente a ella

-Bells quisiera que habláramos después de clases - Le dije un tanto serio

-Claro, pasa algo?-Pregunto muy confundía

-Solo quiero decirte algo muy importante, es todo - Le dije sonriendo

-Claro nos vemos en el estacionamiento - Me dio sonriendo, oh dios! moría cuando me sonreía de esa manera

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, y se metió al salón, así que me fui al mío, sonriendo feliz porque quizá, solo quizá yo no le era tan indiferente, cuando entre ya estaba el profesor en el aula así que corrí a sentarme en el único lugar que había disponible, al lado de una chava wow, sí que era hermosa, pero eso no me importo no dejaba de pensar en Bella, la clase fue muy corta, pero muy incómoda porque mi compañera se me quedaba viendo de tal manera nada decente, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases, rápidamente tome todas mis cosas pero algo me detuvo, alguien me estaba tocando el hombro

-Hola - Me dijo la chica al lado mío, creo que no la había visto muy detenidamente, realmente era muy hermosa

-Hola - Le dije cortésmente

-Me llamo Tanya y tú? - Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Edward, mucho gusto Tanya, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo un poco deprisa, nos vemos luego -Dije un tanto apurado por salir y encontrarme con Bells

-Oo no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, bye - Me dijo y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me lo dio muy cerca de los labios, no podía creerlo!, así que tome todas mis cosas y salí corriendo al estacionamiento, Cuando llegue, Bells aún no llegaba así que fui a esperarla al auto, justo cuando llegue, ella venia pero no venía sola, venia acompañada, que? Nooo! Eso no podía estar posando, venía con ese… estaba que moría de celos, voltee para no seguir viendo, pero no pude evitarlo y nuevamente voltee el rostro, cuando de pronto…noooooooooo!... continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	3. Capitulo 2 El peor día de mi vida

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 2: El peor día de mi vida

Como podía ser que Bella viniera de la mano de ese tipo? Si ese tipo, James, el que tanto daño le causo? No podía creer que fuera tan testaruda! Me causaba dolor! Pero claro no podía decírselo y menos ahora que venía con el…  
>-Hola Eddie, ya estoy aquí, que era lo que querías decirme? – pregunto Bella sonriente<p>

-Bells… me gustaría hablar contigo a solas – le dije mirando con odio a James

-Edward, James es mi novio, no tengo secretos con el

-Qué? Estas loca? Bella de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas!

-Ok está bien – me dijo y luego se volvió a ver a James – Amor me das un segundo?

-Bueno pero no te demores – le contesto James sin quitarme la mirada de ensima

Ya todo lo que quería decirle a Bella no tenía importancia, claro, ella había vuelto con James y ya no podía decirle nada

James era un idiota, el idiota más grande de todos los idiotas! El había engañado a Bells con Victoria aquella chica colorina que fue nuestra compañera el año anterior y claro el ahora buscaba a Bells porque Victoria ya no estaba, sus padres se mudaron porque su papa había conseguido un mejor trabajo en Seattle

-Bella me puedes explicar cómo es eso de que volviste con ese tipo? – le pregunte subiendo mi voz

-Edward! No me grites quieres? – Me dijo irritada – James me pidió disculpas y yo lo perdone, la verdad es que yo aún lo quiero…

-Bella tu eres tonta? Ese idiota te engaño! – le volví a gritar, la verdad no me gustaba comportarme así con ella pero no me dejaba otra opción

-Ya basta! Edward! La verdad no entiendo que es lo que te pasa tu nunca me habías hablado así y sabes que sinceramente creo que mejor me voy de aquí

-Bella… lo siento – le dije cuando ya se iba tomada de la mano con ese idiota

Pero que había hecho? Como pude gritarle así? Si ella y yo nunca habíamos peleado desde que nos conocimos jamás hubo una discusión y me dolía el solo hecho de pensar que la podía perder por lo tonto que fui…

Espere unos minutos más a Alice y cuando salió de la escuela nos subimos a mi auto y emprendimos viaje de vuelta a casa. En el camino no mencione ni una sola palabra solo pensaba en la rabia que tenía con Bella y contra mí mismo

-Edward me estas escuchando? – Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Perdona que decías? – le pregunte y cuando la mire me fulmino con la mirada

-No mejor dicho dime tú que te pasa – me dijo algo molesta

-Nada Alice no es nada – le dije dirigiendo nuevamente mi mirada al frente

-Edward! Te conozco! Sé que algo te pasa cuéntamelo ya! – Porque Alice era tan, tan, tan ENTROMETIDA!

-Nada Al solo me pelee con Bells eso es todo – le dije con un poco de tristeza en mi rostro

-Pero Edward que fue lo que sucedió?

-Es solo que…

-Qué? Dímelo ya! No quiero que Bella deje de verme por tu culpa Edward! – me dijo el duende enojadísima

-Bella volvió con James

-Que! No! Pero como eso es posible!

-Lo mismo le pregunte yo pero ella dijo que aún lo quiere Al y no sabes cuánto me duele – le dije con tristeza

Alice lo sabía todo y no precisamente porque yo se lo dijera si no que ella era tan adivina que pareciera que veía el futuro jaja, aunque también yo era muy demostrativo, ella se dio cuenta y yo sinceramente me preguntaba cómo era que Bells no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía aunque eso era un alivio para mi

-Hermano de verdad lo siento pero yo te dije…

-Que se lo dijera – la interrumpí – lo se Alice y te juro que hoy se lo iba a decir pero llego con ese patán y ya no pude y sabes? es mejor no decirle nada pues ella ahora está feliz con James y yo solo debo resignarme a dejarla ir además ella ahora está furiosa conmigo por lo que le dije

-Edward ya se le pasara, veras que sí, ustedes son los mejores amigos no pueden estar peleados tanto tiempo

-Quiero morir Alice!

-No seas tonto

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett ya estaba ahí hablando con mama y papa de su perfecta compañera Rosalie Hale, a Emmett le gustaba ya lo sabía pero él era tan necio que lo negaba

-Hola chicos – nos saludó papa a penas entramos

-Hola Papi – dijo Alice

-Hola papa - le dije con la mirada gacha la verdad solo quería ir a mi cuarto

-Que pasa Edward? – pregunto Esme preocupada

-Nada mama – le mentí – es solo que pelee con un profesor pero ya esta

Alice me miro y cuando subí a mi cuarto me siguió, la verdad quería estar solo necesitaba tiempo para pesar en como pedirle disculpas a Bella, no quería estar enojado con ella pero otra parte de mi me decía que lo que había echo estaba bien porque obviamente no quería que ella volviera con ese tipo

Pase dos años de mi vida sufriendo al ver como la besaba, como la abrazaba, como la miraba y ella a él, cuantas ganas tenia de ser yo quien la acurrucara en mis brazos del mismo modo que lo hacía James

Edward ya enserio ve a hablar con ella – me dijo Alice cuando entro en mi cuarto

-No deberías meterte en esto Al – le dije molesto

-Edward eres mi hermano, aburrido, tonto y desagradable a veces pero lo eres y no me gusta verte así Bella es mi amiga pero…

-Ni lo pienses Al si tú también la dejas ella creerá que fue por mi culpa

-Edward tu solo piénsatelo si? Ve y háblale y dile tu punto de vista de la situación ella siempre te escucha

Alice salió del cuarto y me quede pensando, ella tenía razón Bella siempre me escuchaba y eso era lo mejor de nuestra relación, quizá si yo le decía de una manera más amable que James no le convenía ella me escucharía y por lo menos lo tendría en cuenta

Me recosté en mi cama pensaba que no quería un mundo sin mi mejor amiga, no quería estar peleado con ella, no quería perderla, no quería perder lo que había logrado construir todos estos años, esa amistad pura, sincera y hermosa que nos unía por que para ella eso era yo simplemente su mejor amigo pues hoy al verla con James me quedo claro…. continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN DOS VECES POR SEMANA,, PUEDEN SER CUALQUIERA JEJEJE**

**LIZAIRY CULLEN GRAXIAS POR EL REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	4. Capítulo 3: Intentando olvidar

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 3: Intentando olvidar

-Edward! Ya levántate! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela! – me grito Alice furiosa

-Ya voy! – le devolví el grito

Me levante sin mucho ánimo porque la verdad este asunto de Bella y James no me había dejado dormir para nada en toda la noche, tome mi celular y wow eran las 8 de la mañana y entraba a las 8 a la escuela, bueno que más daba? llegaría tarde.

Me metí al baño a darme una ducha mientras pensaba bien en la decisión que habia tomado, Bella y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos pero no como antes yo me distanciaría un poco para no tener que soportar verla con James, claro le pediría disculpas por lo sucedido el día anterior, pero me alejaría de ella poco a poco para poder olvidarla

Alice y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, deje que ella condujera el coche ya que estaba tan apurada que tomo las llaves del auto sin siquiera preguntarme, conducía como loca! De un tiempo hasta ahora Alice todos los días estaba apurada por llegar a la escuela cuando antes sinceramente había que arrastrarla hasta la entrada de la escuela jaja, debe ser por ese amiguito suyo el Tal Jasper Hale, el hermano de la perfecta Rosalie Hale que tanto le gustaba a Emmett

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, por cierto todos despeinados debido a la velocidad, nos arreglamos el cabello, aunque a Alice se le notaba más y parecía un espantapájaros jaja, Bella estaba en la entrada sola, seguramente esperando a James

-Edward mírala está sola es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella – me dijo Alice mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello

-Sí, creo que iré y le diré lo que necesito decirle – le conteste a Alice muy decidido

-Se lo dirás Eddie? – me pregunto

-No Al, eso no, si no lo que estuve pensando anoche

-Y qué es? – una vez más la entrometida Alice entraba en acción

-Al, parece que tu amiguito te está esperando – le dije apuntando hacia la entrada de la escuela donde la estaba esperando Jasper que me había salvado de la loca de mi hermana y se lo agradecía

-Ah! Ok! pero después me lo dirás adiós Eddie – me dijo y se fue danzando en dirección a su amigo

Respire hondo y camine en dirección a Bella, pero que difícil era esta situación!

-Bella…

-Antes de que me digas algo Edward quiero decirte que estés de acuerdo o no, volví con James – me dijo a la defensiva

Tome otro poco más de aire para despejar la furia que me provocaban esas palabras y le dije:

-Bella me vas a dejar hablar?

-Bueno te escucho pero apresúrate por que James está por llegar – me dijo algo indiferente

-Bella… sé que te lastime hablándote del modo que lo hice y estoy muy arrepentido… entiendo que no quieras perdonarme pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti por eso me moleste al saber que volviste con ese… con James pero si tú eres feliz lo acepto porque eres mi mejor amiga

-Eddie – me dijo con una leve sonrisa – perdóname tu, sé que debí decírtelo antes de que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, además fui una tonta tu querías hablar conmigo y yo llegue con James y bueno que tal si hacemos como que esto nunca sucedió y seguimos tan amigos como siempre?

Eso era precisamente lo que yo no podía hacer… hacer como que lo ocurrido el día anterior nunca hubiera pasado porque yo la amaba y ver que volvió con James me destrozo el corazón…

-Bueno Bells – le dije mintiéndole porque ya me había dado cuenta que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de ella poco a poco

-Eddie! No me gusta estar peleada contigo eres el mejor de los mejores amigos – me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

Yo le respondí ese abrazo y aspire el olor de su cabello, Fresas, su favorito, amaba como olia Bella, de pronto escuche su nombre y claro quien más podría ser quien la llamaba?... James

-Oh! Edward lo siento me voy tengo clase de Historia con James nos vemos luego? – me pregunto apenada

-Claro bonita! – le dije aunque no estaba seguro de verla después

Me dio otro abrazo de esos que tanto me gustaban y se dirigió hacia James, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a su clase…

Yo tenía clase de biología, la clase que compartía con aquella hermosa chica, Tanya, cuando entre al salón me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, entre y me senté junto a ella, tenía que olvidar a Bella fuese como fuese así que quizás esta chica podría ayudarme…

-Hola Tanya – le dije muy caballerosamente – como estas el día de hoy?

-Perfectamente – me dijo ella coquetamente

-Tanya… me preguntaba… si te gustaría ir conmigo a Port Ángeles el viernes por la noche a ver una película

-Edward…. Yo…

-Entiendo si crees que es muy pronto pero me gustaría mucho gozar de tu compañía ese dia – le dije respondiendo su coqueteo

-Si lo pones de ese modo… no me queda más que aceptar jejeje – rió nerviosa – a mí también me gustaría gozar de tu compañía

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas

-Ay! Pero qué vergüenza – me dijo escondiendo su rostro

-No te Avergüences es la verdad…

Tanya era realmente hermosa y la verdad si se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, podríamos decir que me sentía algo atraído por ella así que no estaba jugando sucio para olvidar a Bella…

Bella… porque ni estando con esta chica tan hermosa y simpática puedo sacarla de mi mente!

-Entonces paso por ti a las 8? – le pregunte tomando su mentón y subiéndolo para mirarla a los ojos

-Edward… no tienes mi dirección…

-Pero me la puedes anotar aquí – le dije pasándole un papel y un lápiz para que anotara y a la vez guiñándole un ojo

Jajaj jajaja no podía creer que este fuera yo! Siempre he sido tan tímido, tan cobarde y mírenme ahora guiñándole el ojo a una chica y jugando a seducirla… Pero si algo teníamos los Cullen era que éramos muy buenos en eso de seducir, lo sabía por mi hermano Emmett al que le iba muy bien con las chicas pero no entendía porque nunca jamás use mi "habilidad" con Bella

-Listo Edward – me dijo Tanya interrumpiendo mi pensamiento – aquí esta

-Ok entonces paso por ti el viernes a las 8 – le dije sonriendo

La clase paso muy rápido y ya había llegado la hora de volver a casa, así que salí con mi nueva amiga de la clase para ir al estacionamiento…  
>La deje en su auto y me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella subió a su auto y desapareció…<p>

Cuando volví para subir a mi auto estaban Bella y Alice al lado de el

-Edward quien era esa chica? – pregunto Bella curiosa y un poco celosa, lo sabia

-Es Tanya, una amiga…

-Wow no pierdes el tiempo hermanito esa chica es bellísima – me interrumpio Alice

-Creo que no jaja – le dije a Alice riendo – la he invitado a salir y dijo que si

-Aps pues que bien no? – dijo Bella aun molesta, lo notaba en su rostro – bueno suerte entonces Edward! Yo solo venía a despedirme James me está esperando

-Pues bien, nos vemos Bells – le dije sin darle mucha importancia, aunque la verdad si me importaba

-Viste como se puso Bella? – me pregunto Alice cuando Bella se alejó de nosotros

-Si Al, pero sabes de verdad Tanya me está atrayendo mucho – de que me atraía si pero mucho no, lo dije solo para engañar a mi hermana también para que dejara de fastidiarme

-Pero Edward! Ayer llorabas por Bells

-Si pero no me pasare la vida detrás de un imposible

-Parece que no es tan imposible Eddie, ya viste a Bells jajaja – me dijo Alice burlándose

Ya vamos a casa si? – le dije subiéndome a mi auto – y esta vez yo manejo ok!

-Ok!

Nos fuimos a la casa y en el camino pensaba en que quizás Bella estaba molesta por mi nueva amiga pero francamente ya no me importaba yo quería ser feliz de algún modo y sabía que no podía ser con Bella así que tenía que buscar mi felicidad en otro lugar y Tanya al parecer era la indicada para eso...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN DOS VECES POR SEMANA,, PUEDEN SER CUALQUIERA JEJEJE**

**Calipswan15: GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL POR LA MARAVILLOSA IDEA,, QUE ME HAS DADO,, POR SUPUESTO QUE TOMARE GRAN PARTE DE ELLA! :]**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentimientos inexplicables

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos inexplicables

Cuando llegamos a la casa subí a mi habitación tenia tanto que pensar, no sabía qué hacer con esta situación, por un lado tenía que alejarme de Bella, no quería seguir sufriendo, así que le pediría a Tanya que fuera mi novia mañana que saldríamos a Port Ángeles, estaba totalmente decidido a olvidar a Bells y comenzar desde cero con Tanya.

Estuve toda la tarde pensando lo que haría el día siguiente, tenía que reconocer que Tanya era chava muy atractiva, así que creo que no me costara enamorarme de ella, me dormí pensando en eso.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como cualquier otra mañana decidido a ser feliz, así que tome un baño, tome mis jeans preferido color negro, con una camisa verde, la cual combinaba con la chaqueta que solía usar en ocasiones especiales, acomode mi cabello con un poco de gel y salí de la habitación para tomar el desayuno con mis hermanos, cuando baje y llegue a la cocina, todos estaban desayunando sin tener una conversación.

-Eddie! Hay una ocasión especial? o porque vas tan galán? - Me pregunto Al con una sonrisa picarona en sus rostro

-Tengo planes para hoy, que cambiaran las cosas - Le dije igualmente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Esos planes son? - Me volvió a preguntar con una duda enorme en sus ojos.

-Eso te lo diré mas tarde, ahora tenemos que ir nos al instituto, no quiero llegar tarde - Le dije soltando una risita al ver como hacia un puchero al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte.

Salimos rumbo al instituto, y cuando llegamos, me encontré a Bella con James junto al auto de este, pero ya no le tome importancia, así que pase de largo y enseguida me encontré a Tanya

-Hola hermosa - La salude con un beso en la mejilla, jamás había hecho esto ni siquiera con Bells, me sorprendí, pero ya no me importo y solo pude ver como se rostro se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada.

-Hola Edward, como estas? - Me dijo apenas en un susurro, y no se atrevía a subir la mirada de la pena

-Muy emocionado, por salir contigo hoy, pero estaba pensando que si en lugar de pasar por ti en la tarde, no nos vamos después de clases, para poder pasar más tiempo juntos - nuevamente estaba siendo muy atrevido, wow no podía creer el nuevo yo, no te cómo se ruborizaba más-Pero si no puedes mejor nos vemos en tu casa a las ocho como habíamos quedado-Le dije a retractarme para que no pensara que era un lanzado.

-No, claro que me encantaría pasar más tiempo en tu compañía, así que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en irnos en cuanto acaben las clases - me dijo aun ruborizada por lo que le acababa de proponer

-Muy bien entonces nos vamos - Le ofrecí mi brazo como buen caballero que era, y nos dirigimos a clase  
>Cuando estábamos por llegar me encontré a Bells que se quedó estupefacta por verme con Tanya, pero no le tome mucha importancia y seguimos caminando muy juntos hasta entrar en el aula, la clase paso muy rápida ya que no la pasamos platicando y riendo durante la clase, tocaron el timbre y salimos nuevamente juntos para ir a tomar el almuerzo pero a diferencia de esta.<p>

-¿Tanya te gustaría que nos sentáramos solo los dos? - Le pregunte, tenía que estar a solas con ella, y no tenía ganas de ver al idiota de James

-Sí, me encantaría - Me dijo pero esta vez ya no se ruborizo sino me dio una hermosa sonrisa que casi me deja sin aliento.

-Bueno en ese caso, busca una mesa, mientras voy por un poco de comida - Le dije soltando su mano para ir al comprar, y mientras me iba le di un beso en la mano, me fui directamente a escoger comida, cuando tenía suficiente para ambos la pague y me dirigí a donde se encontraba, pero antes de llegar alguien se cruzó en mi camino.

-Hola Eddie - Me saludo Bella con una sonrisa que era más falsa que nada.

-A hola Bells - Dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Hoy no te vas sentar con nosotros? - Me pregunto un poco triste

-Lo siento Bells pero hoy no, me sentare con Tanya en la mesa de haya - Le dije volteando a ver a Tanya la cual tenía una mirada de confusión

-Oh ya veo-Su cara cambio drásticamente, ahora en su mirada se veía coraje, y estaba en lo cierto - que la prefieres a ella, antes de tu mejor amiga, creo que está bastante claro, pues ve corriendo no la hagas esperar

No lo podía creer Bella estaba celosa, estuve a punto de reír, no lo creía

-Bella tu eres quien prefiere estar con - El solo decir su nombre me dolía-con.. James, y así como tú tienes tiempo para él, es justo que yo también tenga tiempo para compartir con mis amigos, no lo crees? - Le pregunte molesto, como se atrevía a decir que era yo el que debía estar al pendiente de nuestra amistad cuando ella no quería poner de su parte

-James es mi novio y tengo que estar con él, o acaso esa tipa es tu novia? - Me pregunto en tono muy desafiante, Oh como tenía ganas de decirle que sí, pero me controle

-Ella se llama Tanya, y si fuera mi novia cual sería el problema? - Le dije molesto por cómo se dirigió a ella

-Oh perdón no sabía que te importara tanto, además tu eres libre de andar con cualquier zorra que te ponga enfrente - Estaba verdaderamente enojada.

-Sabes que Isabella si quieres que no termine esta amistad que tenemos por años, no sigas hablando mal de ella, por favor, y si me disculpas no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, con permiso - Le dije caminando por un lado, y puede ver como ponía cara shock en cuanto le dije esas palabras, pero estaba muy molesto, sabía que me arrepentiría de haber se lo dicho, pero la rabia era más grande para lamentarme, seguí mi camino si Bella dijo algo no la escuche, llegue con Tanya tuve que fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Todo bien Edward? - Me pregunto Tanya preocupada

-No nada, perdón por la demora - Dije sonriéndole lo mejor que puede, y a la vez ofreciéndole la charola para que escogiera algo de comer, me sorprendió que hubiera agarrado un pedazo de Pizza, jamás me imagine que lo tomara, pero me gusto como movía sus labios al masticarla, se ruborizo, y bajo la mirada, yo tome una hamburguesa, y al igual que ella comenzar a comerla tranquilamente tratando de evitar las miradas de Alice, y Bella, las cuales iban de la confusión a la ira,, pero al parecer no fui el uno que las noto.

-Creo que tu hermana y tu amiga nos ven muy raro - Me dijo Tanya preocupada.

-No les prestes atención, solo están confundidas porque no me senté hoy con ellas, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, además yo estoy muy a gusto disfrutando de su compañía - Le dije tomando su mano para darle un pequeño beso en ella

-Pero tú a mi te detuvo hace unos momentos, no le explicaste - Me pregunto interesada en saber que era lo que me había dicho Bella

-Si le explique que tenia deseos de poder estar contigo, pero al parecer lo tomo mal, y dijo que si eras mi novia - Ahora yo era quien me ruborizaba y baja la mirada.

-Enserio, pero solo somos amigos verdad - Me dijo en su tono se oía triste, y eso me rompió el corazón

-Bueno en realidad a mí me gustaría que fuera cierto que tú seas mi… novia - Se lo dije apenas en un susurro, wow se lo dije no creía, pero lo dije al fin

-Enserio Edward, wow a mí también me gustaría que fuéramos novios, me gustas mucho - Dijo yo le gustaba estaba muy emocionado, ella quería se mi novia, levante la vista y vi que ella también estaba ruborizada, tome su rostro con mis manos para que me viera, me fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, estábamos muy cerca nuestras respiraciones se encontraban y podía saborear en la punta de mi lengua el sabor de su respiración, olía delicioso, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de juntarse, cuando sonó la campana que decía el fin del almuerzo, los dos brincamos del susto, y volvimos a la realidad, voltee y me di cuenta que la cafetería estaba casi desierta.

-Tanya debemos ir al clase - Le dije ella asintió y tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de ahí lo malo era que no compartíamos clase sino hasta la última hora, lo cual me daba tiempo de pensar más claramente las cosas, antes de irme con ella por toda la tarde, la acompañe a su aula.

-Nos vemos en la última, hora, estaré contando los minutos para verte otra vez - Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y girándome para irme al a mi aula….**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	6. Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos

Llegue al aula y para mi mala suerte el profesor de Lengua ya se encontraba dentro, así que entre y me senté junto a Bella, no le dije nada solo saque mi cuaderno y comencé a tomar notas de la clase cuando, Bells me deslizo un pequeño papel en donde había escrito unas líneas

"Eddie perdón por haberme comportado de tal manera, y sé que tienes toda la razón, no debía haberme puesto así, pero no me gusta verte con ella, no quiero que te lastime, te quiero mucho por favor perdóname no me gusta esta situación"

Tome mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir lentamente y cuidadosamente las palabras

"Bella no quiero que terminen nuestra amistad, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación pero no creo que podamos volver a ser los mejores amigos, cuando no estás conforme con mis decisiones"

Le devolví el pequeño trozo que me había dado, vi de reojo que ella volvía a escribir para después volvérmelo a entregar

"tienes razón Eddie perdón sé que es tu amiga, y debes pasar tiempo con ella, prometo que no volverá a suceder pero ya no estés enojado conmigo, no me gusta que estemos enojados, somos los mejores amigos, quiero que las cosas sean como antes, que platiquemos de nuestras aventuras, que pasemos noches viendo películas de terror, y comiendo porquería hasta reventar, reír hasta que nos duela el estómago, por favor Eddie quiero que seamos como antes de… James, de Tanya, por favor"

Me sentía tan conmocionado por lo que había leído, me encantaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cuando solo éramos los dos, pero no podía cambiar las cosas, ella estaría con James , así que yo debía estar en otro lado, en donde no me lastimara el verlos juntos, casi se me salían las lágrimas del sufrimiento que me causaba, volvía a leerlo, para después contestarle

"Sabes que me encantaría que volviéramos a ser los de antes, además de que nunca, lee bien, nunca, acabara este cariño que siento por ti, (deseaba decirle es amor lo que siento por ti, pero no estaba bien), eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, y nunca quiero perderlo, y cuando quieras sabes que estoy para ti"

Le entregue el pequeño papel arrugado por tanto pasarlo de aquí para allá y vi cómo le cambiaba el rostro, por lo cual solo sonreí para mis adentros. Volvía escribir cuando sonó la campana, se había pasado muy rápido la clase, así que en lugar de darle el pequeño papel…

-Eddie no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo -Bella salto para abrazarme con gran efusividad, cerré mis brazos alrededor de ella, sentía el calor de su pequeño cuerpo, respire profundamente su aroma, aquel que me volvía loco cada vez que lo aspiraba y quería más, y más, era como una droga para mi, como mi propia marca personal de heroína, comenzaba a tener ciertos pensamientos nada decentes, con su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, así que me aleje para poder ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Que pasa Eddie porque me soltaste? - Me pregunto confusa Bells

-No pasa nada, perdón - Le dije con una sonrisa torcida como la llamaba ella, jaja nunca entendí porque, pero le gustaba así.

-Bueno Eddie, te gustaría que pasáramos todo el día juntos como antes, comenzado ahora hasta el amanecer? - Me pregunto, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que sí, pero no se me olvidaba que tenía ya planes con Tanya.

-Bells me encantara que pasáramos el día juntos, pero tengo una cita con Tanya, saldremos justo ahora - Le dije apenado, vi como ella cambia su rosto después de que estaba tan contenta, ahora estaba triste.

-Oh! No te preocupes Edward, será para la otra, bueno espero que te diviertas con ella - Su voz se oía tan afligida, triste, así que rápidamente corregí mi error

-Bueno sabes podemos ver películas de terror, en la noche, en tu casa si quieres después de que haya dejado a Tanya en su casa, te gustaría? - Esperaba que me dijera que sí, no soportaría su rechazo

-Claro Eddie me encanta la idea! te espero en mi casa, espero no me dejes plantada - Me dijo casi en tono de amenaza, jaja bueno yo lo tome así, me contuve para no reírme.

-Claro que no Bells, jamás te haría semejante cosa, pero ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, te quiero - Me despedí de ella con un beso lleno de amor en la mejilla, y salí corriendo, para encontrarme con Tanya en el estacionamiento

Cuando llegue ahí, camine junto a mi auto, y aun no llegaba Tanya así la espere unos minutos, hasta que la visualice, fui a su encuentro para ayudarle con los pesados libros que tenía en sus manos

-Te ayudo hermosa - Le dije tomando los libros

-Este… si gracias, eres muy caballeroso - Me dijo muy apenada, yo le sonreí y la conduje hasta mi auto

-Eso es lo que tu provocas en mi - Le dije y en cuanto llegamos al auto le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera, una vez arriba cerré la puerta, y me dirigí al lugar del conductor pero antes abrí la parte trasera para colocar los libros de Tanya, me subí y arranque el auto

-Bueno comencemos nuestro recorrido- dije sonriéndole de una manera seductora jaja no podía creer lo que hacía pero me gustaba esa nueva parte de mí

-¿y adonde iremos?-me pregunto ansiosa, y curiosa

-Eso será una sorpresa - le dije con una carcajada contenida al ver que su rostro que hacia un puchero  
>-De acuerdo, esperare- Dijo resignada al ver que no sedería<p>

Conduje hasta Port Ángeles, cuando llegarnos al centro comercial, nos bajamos y recorrimos todas la tiendas, reímos, jugábamos, me la pasaba tan bien con ella, cuando cayó la tarde no dijimos a una banquita que se encontraba en medio del corredor

-¿Quieres un helado?-Le pregunte a Tanya cuando estabamos sentados y vi un pequeño puesto de helados.

-Claro me encantaría uno de limón-Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ahora vuelvo- Le dije tomando su mano y dándole un beso en ella, y me dirigí al puesto.

-Me da dos helados de limón por favor-Le pedí educadamente al encargado

-Por supuesto joven un momento-Me respondió

-Claro- Le dije y dirigí la mirada viendo los demás puestos, cuando de pronto lo vi… no lo podía creer! como se atrevía a… la sangre me comenzó a hervir, de coraje, rabia, impotencia, como este idiota volvía hacer de las suyas, era un maldito imbécil a hora lo odiaba más, como se atrevía a engañarla de nuevo, quería ir y romperle la cara de idiota que tenía, tenía que decírselo a Bells cuanto antes que lo vi con mis propios ojos, James la estaba engañando nuevamente!

-Aquí tiene joven-Me saco de mis pensamiento el encargado del puesto

-Es… te… si gracias, quédese con el cambio-Tome los dos helados y pague salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Tanya

-Edward pasa algo?, estas muy tenso-Me dijo Tanya o no ella se dio cuenta de la situación lo que menos quería era que ella lo notara, ella no se merecía un desaire de mi parte al estar a punto de pedirle que nos fuéramos, así que cambie mi rostro

-Oh no claro que no, perdón me distraje por un momento, y bien no me has dicho que película te gustaría que fuéramos a ver?-Trate de sonar feliz, espero no se haya dado cuenta de pasaba.

-Pues la verdad no sé, pero podernos ver cual están en cartelera y ya escogemos-Me dijo sonriendo y eso me dio la impresión de que no se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo

-Perfecto, vamos-Tome su mano y nos dirigimos al cine que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, vimos la primera película que está por comenzar, entramos, la verdad no preste atención a lo que veía, solo podía recordar al idiota ese engañando a mi mejor amiga

Cuando la película termino y fuimos a cenar a un modesto restaurante fuera del centro comercial cenamos tranquilamente, y me relaje bastante, que por un momento se me olvido lo que ocurrió, cuando terminamos la lleve a su casa, no era tarde a lo mucho y eran las once de la noche, pero no quería que sus padres se molestaran, baje del auto para poder abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla a bajar del auto.  
>-Ha sido un día grandioso, gracias por hacérmelo tan especial-Le dije acompañándola hasta el porche de la casa.<p>

-No gracias a ti por querer compartir conmigo, eres muy lindo-Dijo sonrojándose, o dios me encantaba ver como lo hacía, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-Tanya quería preguntarte algo desde que salimos de la escuela-Le dije cambiando mi rostro para ponerlo serio.

-Die Edward, pasa algo?-Me pregunto asustada, como temiendo que hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No nada malo, solo que este… mira…- Dios! Estaba tan nervioso que no me salían las palabras – Tu… este…mm… tú me gustas mucho… y me preguntaba si, tu qq—uuiii-siee-eras ser mi novia?-Esta realmente muy nervioso, me rascaba cabeza de los nervios pues jamás había hecho esto, solo esperaba que no me rechazara

-Oh Edward tú también me gustas mucho, y ¡SIII QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!-Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa ella me había dicho que sii, estaba muy contento así que me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese con ternura, ella rápidamente me correspondió…..

POV Bella

Estaba preparando las cosas para la pijama da con Eddie, estaba tan feliz de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amigo!, tenía casi todo listo, mis padres habían salido de viaje y regresarían hasta el lunes por la tarde así que tenía la casa para mi sola, jajaja en lo que cavia, tenía pensado pasar la tarde con mi novio pero él no podía, estaba estudiando para un examen muy importante así que no quería molestarlo, y así me daba más tiempo de estar con Eddie

Ya era tarde eran las diez y media y no llegaba, bueno eso me daba tiempo de terminar de preparar las cosas, tenía las películas… o no! Como se olvidó comprar las frituras, iría antes de que llagara, así que salí corriendo de las casa esperando encontrar una tienda abierta a esas horas

Gracias a dios si encontré una, compre una cantidad que creí suficiente para que nos durara la mayor parte de la noche. Iba rumbo a la casa pero unas calles antes de llegar vi el volvo plateado de Eddie, que estaba haciendo el en esa casa? cuando me di cuenta que Edward, mi mejor amigo estaba besando muy acaloradamente a una tipa… de seguro era esa zorra de Tanya!

Como Edward podía estarla besando! Que ocurría por su cabeza, eso no tenía sentido, comencé sentir como me hervía la sangre de la rabia, o no! Porque estaba tan enojada?, no podía! él era mi amigo! no mi novio!, pero era inexplicable lo que sentí cuando los vi besándose, podía jurar que sentí CELOS, no podían ser CELOS o sí?, pero no importaba el tenía que darme una explicación!... Continuara  
>….<strong>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<strong>

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**TAMARA COHEN: OLA! HERMOSA NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO HARE SUFRIR MUXO,,, SOLO UN POKIIITO DESPUÉS,,, SERÁ MUIII FELIIIZ! JAJAJA**

**NANY87: GRAXIAS POR REVIEW**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	7. Capitulo 6: Sentimientos Encontrados

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos Encontrados

POV Bella

Conduje hasta la casa, aun esta totalmente molesta, como es posible que el, mi mejor amigo, estuviera besuqueándose con... con.. con esa…! tranquilízate Bella él te dará una explicación… si…., me debe una, cuando baje del auto corrí adentro ya que comenzaba a llover, una vez dentro de la casa arroje las frituras en la cocina, no podía concentrarme estaba tan molesta, si lo tuviera enfrente lo ahorcaría con mis propias manos… YA BASTA ISABELLA! Ni que el fuera tu novio para pedir explicación.

sonó el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos, seguramente era el, quien mas, así que me dirigí a la puerta, efectivamente…., era el.

Abrí la puerta y claro que era Edward que venía empapado por la lluvia, era normal que lloviera en Forks, me saludo con uno de esos abrazos que me gustaban tanto, entro se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en una silla y se sentó en el sofá  
>-Lista para nuestra noche de terror? – me pregunto muy entusiasmado y dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla, me gustaba cuando me saludaba así, con eso mirada tan tierna muy propia de el, como me encantaban sus ojos verdes, eran tan lindo, debajo de sus espesas pestañas, no me había dando cuenta de que Edward era muy guapo, me quede observándolo como una tonta, incluso se me olvido lo que estaba a punto de reclamar.<p>

-es..te si, muy lista, pero tu estas muy contento, muy alegre, ¿acaso paso algo más con Tanya?- lo mire esperando a que me respondiera pero no lo hacía, solo volteo el rostro, pero no dijo nada  
>-Eso dice que si paso algo mas, verdad, no mientas tu cara lo dice todo-Le dije un poco exaltada…, ohhhhhhhhh demonios porque no me quería decir lo que acababa de pasarrrrrrrrrrrrr?...<p>

-Ammm Bella no creo que quieras que hablemos de eso, por eso mismo peleamos esta tarde y no quiero volver a pelearme contigo – me dijo tranquilamente

-bueno, pero no me dejes asi…, somos amigos…, puedes confiarme lo que sea lo sabes.- dije y lo mire fijamente….., porfavor dimelo dimelo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

De pronto empezó a reírse y a mí me molesto mucho, porque Edward no se tomaba las cosas enserio? Me molestaba mucho cuando se ponía así

-Que es lo que te causa tanta risa? – le pregunte enojada

-Nada Bella, nada – me dijo aun entre risas

-No me digas que nada porque te conozco Edward!

-Ok, te lo diré porque eres mi amiga…, Tanya es muy linda y sí, me gusta de echo ya es mi novia, no es genial?

Oh! Por dios! Pero como es posible! No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo! Como que la hizo su novia! Quería asesinar a Edward en ese preciso momento!

-Edward! Como! Ni siquiera la conoces, como sabes que es la indicada para ti? – le dije subiendo el tono de mi voz.

-No necesito conocerla más Bells es simplemente perfecta – juro que me hirvió la sangre cundo me dijo que era perfecta!

un momento….. porque me sentia asi?..., yo tenia novio!..., oh cielos…., que sucedia conmigo…

-Estas bromeando verdad, no puedes ser novio de,, de,, de ella!-Le dije casi gritando, estaba molesta muy molesta, y quería llorar de de rabia que sentía en esos momentos,

-Tranquilízate Bells, nadie te esta reprochando que tu andes con un patán que no te sabe valorar-el realmente ahora hablaba molesto, pero porque estaba metiendo en esto a james?.

-Edward eso es distinto! – le dije riendo un poco por los nervios

-Y por qué crees que es distinto? – me desafío

-Porque… porque…

-Ves que no hay diferencias Bella

-Solo no quiero verte con ella y ya!.- le dije.

-ella ahora es mi novia y tengo que estar con ella – me dijo altanero

-Edward!...,Te acabo de ver besándola! Y no me gusto para nada! …,Así que tienes que terminar con ella – y sentí como su mirada se postro en la mia de una forma muy extraña.

-Por qué? Solo porque tú quieres? No será que estas celosa Bella? – me pregunto con una media sonrisa

me quede mirándolo y estaba a poco de estrangularlo lo juro…, esa sonrisita traviesa! Acaso estaba provocandomeeeeeeeeeeee? Demoniosssssssss no no bella tranquila!...

Pov Edward

-Mírame a los ojos y responde Bella – le dije tomando su rostro

-No voy a responder eso, Edward yo tengo novio, y lo amo no podría sentir nada más por ti que amistad – me dijo pero de nuevo sin mirarme a los ojos

-Por favor Bella! – le dije irónicamente – puede que tú lo ames pero el a ti no te ama

-Cállate! Eres un tonto! James me ama tanto como yo a el

-A si? Entonces dime porque lo vi hoy en Port Ángeles con una chica besándose, te volvió a engañar Bella, ese idiota no te ama! – le dije gritando, menos mal que Charlie no se encontraba en casa porque si no me saca a patadas de ahí por gritarle de esa manera.

-Ya basta Edward! Eso lo estás inventando para zafarte del tema! Estamos hablando de tu relación con Tanya

-No Bella te juro por nuestra amistad que es verdad lo que te estoy contando! – le dije desesperado, no podía creer como era tan testaruda

-Bella, no entiendo como estas tan ciega y no te das cuenta de la verdad, que ese tipo, solo te utiliza!- No quería lastimarla pero si le quitaba la venda de los ojos lo haría.

-Por que dices eso, el jamás me haría algo así, por que el me AMA-Me lo grito en la cara como si tratara de restregármelo

-Si te amara tanto no te estuviera besándose con otro,, o si?- La cara de Bella primero mostro sorpresa, y después una profunda tristeza.

-Claro que no Edward el prometió que jamás me lastimaría de nuevo, me juro que era la única en su vida, que yo le era todo su mundo, no Edward tu me estas mintiendo, NO TE CREO!-Estaba llorando amargamente, odiaba cuando ella se ponía así, se me destrozo el alma de ver la llorar por alguien que no valía la pena.

-Bells cuanto lo siento, pero es la verdad, yo lo vi cuando estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, me dio mucha rabia lo que hacia, pero por respeto a ti no le dije nada, tampoco quería decírtelo, por que tipos como el no merecen cada una de tus lagrimas-El dije desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, con el corazón abierto, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo levante para poder ver esos hermoso ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaba… nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que casi sentía su respiración- Un verdadero hombre nunca, escucha bien, nunca haría llora un hermosa mujer como tu, si yo fuera el, haría que cada día fuera especial y único, no mirara a nadie más porque solo tendría ojos para ti, contaría las horas, los minutos y los segundos que no te tengo a mi lado, para por cada uno darte un beso, te daría unos grilletes para que tomaras como tu esclavo, no podría pensar en un mundo en donde no existieras, atesoraría en mi memoria cada uno de los momentos a tu lado, y haría todo eso por..Porque….olvidalo.

Me aparte de ella de pronto recordando la promesa que me hice a mi mismo el día en que comenzó su relación con james…, ser solo amigos….

Maldición cullen sabes que eso no te detendrá y menos teniéndola ahora frente a ti con esos ojos de cachorro….. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!

-Edward… - antes que terminara de hablar tome su rostro con mis manos mojadas debido a la lluvia, y sin pensarlo la bese…

Ese beso fue tal y como lo soñé siempre y ella no se interpuso, me lo respondió, era tan dulce, fue una sensación inexplicable el sentir su lengua junto a la mía danzando, por fin estaba besando a aquella chica que conocí un día jugando a la pelota, de la cual me enamore perdidamente

De pronto la solté y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados aun, me aleje un poco de ella para irme como lo haría antes de aquel beso que me dejo loco, pero ella me tomo del brazo, me giro para quedar frente a mí y me abrazo

-Detente esto no esta bien,.- alejándose de pronto.- tu recién empiezas una relación con Tanya, y yo estoy con James, no es justo que les estemos haciendo esto-Me dijo cuando me alejo de ella débilmente empujando mi pecho, realmente tenia razón no podía estarle haciendo esto a Tanya,, ella no lo merecía

-Perdóname, fue un impulso, Bells tienes razón-Le dije pero ella me interrumpió

-Eddie como fue que llegamos a esto, éramos como hermanos míranos ahora, yo no quiero perder tu amistad,, Eddie por favor olvidémoslo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, entre nosotros no puede haber mas que una amistad-Mi corazón se destrozaba a un mas después de sus duras y frías palabras, me dolía tanto que ella me rechazara, quería salir corriendo de ahí, no volverla haber más,

-Tienes razón Bells, será como si no hubiera pasado nada, que no te preocupes que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, creo que nos es buena idea que me quede hoy, asi que mejor me voy, descansa- Me despedí de ella y Sali de la casa, estaba muy confundido, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentía inmensamente feliz por haber me besado con Bella, me sentía triste por su rechazo, y me sentía culpable por Tanya, asi que cuando llegue a mi casa, sin hablar una sola palabra con nadie, me dirigí a mi habitación me tuve sobre la cama recordando aquel maravilloso beso de toda mi vida, recordando el maravilloso aroma de su respiración, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, oh y la suavidad de sus labios, quería volver a probarlos, pero temía que eso no volviera a pasar, así que me dormí pensando en ella…,en bells.

POV Bella  
>-Tienes razón Bells, será como si no hubiera pasado nada, que no te preocupes que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, creo que nos es buena idea que me quede hoy, asi que mejor me voy, descansa-Eddie se había despedido muy triste de mi, solo vi cuando cruzo la puerta para desaparecer en la oscura noche, yo me sentía en estado de shock , jamás en mi vida me imagine que besaría con mi mejor amigo, y peor era que él me amaba, estaba tan confundida, había dentro de mi muchos sentimientos encontrados,,, por una parte me había encanto el beso Edward fue tan tierno, tan delicado, jamás me habían besado asi, sentí como mi puso se acelero de repente al recordar la suavidad de sus labios carnoso, el hipnotizarte aroma que su cuerpo emanaba, el hermoso color de sus ojos verdes, lo fuerte que era, sus anchos hombros, eso sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, su rebelde pero atractivo cabello cobrizo, sus fuertes y bien formados brazos en los cuales me sentía tan segura, tan protegida, su bien esculpido pecho, y su a terciopelada voz tan varonil,, su forma tan caballerosa de ser,,, oh por Dios! Era posible que estuviera….. enamorada de mi mejor amigo?... continuara<br>….**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**LES ADELANTARE UNOS CAPÍTULOS, QUIERO CONSENTIRLAS Y DEJARLES UN LEMMON**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	8. Capítulo 7: Verdades ocultas

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 7: verdades ocultas

Enamorada de mi mejor amigo?... esa era la interrogante que no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en Edward, lo quería no había duda pero en realidad lo que sentía era amor? estaba tan confundida, no podía ser amor, yo amaba a James, siempre lo había amado, o solo era un ilusión, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantas dudas, me volvería loca!

De repente escuche el timbre de la puerta, me quede estática y si era Edward? no sabría qué hacer, no quería verlo, estaba deicida a no abrirle, pero volvió a sonar el timbre ahora con más insistencia, así que sin más me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí me lleve una gran sorpresa

-Amor pensé que nunca abrirías-Era James quien estaba un tanto molesto por no abrir rápido la puerta

-Perdón amor pero estaba en la habitación, me perdonas, pasa - le dije esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo distraída que estaba. Una vez que el entro se dio cuenta de algo.

-Bells amor ¿estas esperando a alguien-Me pregunto muy interesado por saber quién era a quien esperaba.

-Edward y yo haríamos una pijama da de terror ya que mi padres no están, pero no fue buena idea, así que se fue- Le dije encogiendo los hombros para que viera que no era importancia.

-A sí que tus padres no están- Mientras lo decía se acerba a mí, con una mirada muy suspicaz

-No, salieron regresan hasta el lunes por la tarde- No pensé lo que le dije…. No me di cuenta que tenía a James encima, el cual comenzó a tomándome de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pero lo primero que sentí fue que no encajaba en ellos, para después comenzar a besar mi cuello de forma enloquecedora

Me sentía incomoda, poco a poco subió boca lentamente para besarme en los labios, el beso no fue como lo esperaba, lo sentí brusco, baboso, sus labios eran ásperos, su lengua me llegaba hasta las anginas, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta lo había besado tantas veces, y hasta ahora note tantos defectos de cómo besaba mi novio, no se comparaba en nada con el beso que hace unos minutos Edward me había dado, no pude soportar más, así que coloque mis manos en el pecho de James, para alejarlo de mí… cuando puse mis manos en el note que era fornido pero no comparado con Edward….. Basta ISABELLA deja de pensar en tu mejor amigo.

-Que pasa amor, ¿porque me alejar? De esa manera- James me pregunto muy confuso, por mi reacción

-Me siento un poco mal, perdón amor- Le dije disculpándome  
>-Pero no es nada grave que unos besitos- Se volvió a cercar para besarme y colocar sus brazos sobre mí- un apapacho- sus manos recorrían mi espalda, de arriba para abajo, para después comenzar a meter la mano en mi blusa.- Unas caricias, no pueden curar- Su mano subía por mi vientre plano, le detuve la mano antes de que llegara más allá.<p>

-Perdón James pero no estoy lista- Le dije casi en un susurro- Sera mejor que te vayas- el cambio su rostro, se veía realmente molesto

-No te preocupes amor, será cuando tú estés lista, no quiero presionarte a nada, nos vemos mañana- Aunque lo disimulara su enoja estaba amas allá

-Amor no te enojes, por favor- Le suplique pero no sirvió de nada

-No estoy enojado, pero si lo sigues preguntando me enojare, sabes que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana- me dijo aún más molesto, que ni siquiera se despidió de mí y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, me dirigí a la puerta para cerrarla ya que ni tiempo le dio de cerrar, al cerrarla me subí a mi habitación, y comencé a pensar en la diferente forma de besar, pero no puede evitar dejar de pensar en Edward toda la noche, es más soñé con él, y me encanto.

En los días siguientes, fue más que normal, bueno por así decirlo mi mejor amigo sigue con su "novia", cada que los veía se me revolvía el estómago y me daban unas ganas de golpearla y dejarla en coma, jaja pero no podía hacerle eso a Eddie ya que se veía tan feliz con ella, en cuanto a mi relación con James cada vez éramos más distantes en uno con el otro.

Prácticamente ya no parecíamos novios, es más cuando estábamos juntos nos tratábamos como dos extraños, y eso me aclaro que efectivamente no sentía nada más que cariño por él, en cuanto a Edward, aun no tenía bien definido que era lo que sentía por él, pensaba sobre ese tema cuando choque con un fuerte pecho.

-Oh perdón Edward no te vi- Le dije con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

Pov Edward

No sabía que hacer hoy en la tarde, Tanya tenía que salir con su mama, no quería estar solo, me sentía deprimido y no quería estar toda la tarde pensando en Bella, tenía algo que hacer, no contaba con mis hermanos, Emmett estaba saliendo con Rosalie Hale y tenían planes no quería hacer mal tercio, y mi única confidente saldría con el gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper, mi hermanos era felices pero no podía decir lo mismo, porque mi mente me decía que tenía que ser feliz con Tanya, y mi corazón decía que no perdiera la esperanza de estar con Bells, no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan confundido, de repente mi cuerpo choco con un más pequeño y delicado,

-Oh perdón Edward no te vi- Era Bells, estaba con la mirada baja

-No perdóname tu a mi Bells no me fije soy un despistado, ¿estás bien no te lastime? Estaba tan preocupado, puede lastimarla eso era lo que menos quería

- Estoy perfectamente bien-Me dijo se oía como apenada.

- Me alegra saberlo Bells, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-Le dije y la tome en brazos, cuando lo hice una onda de calor recorrió mi cuerpo llenándolo de paz, y tranquilidad, Dios la amaba tanto, como no podía darse cuenta,

- Esta muy dramático el día de hoy, no crees?- Estaba burlándose de mí,

-Ja ja muy graciosa, pero es la verdad, no quiero que nada malo te pase, Bells,,- La abraza con más fuerza, y por un momento tuve miedo de lastimarla

-Oye me asfixias j aja, creo que aprendiste muy bien los abrazos de Emmett – Forcejeo para salir de mi abrazo de oso, jaja

-Oh perdón te ofrezco mis disculpas, señorita Swan, y para remediar mi error, la invito a comer- Dije en tono muy formal y ofreciendo mi brazo.

-Ha Ha que gracioso, sí que encanta de ir con usted señor Cullen- ella me dijo imitando mi tono y acepto mi brazo para salir los dos al estacionamiento, nos dirigimos al auto, y como buen caballero abrí l perta del copiloto, para cerrarla cuando ella estaba dentro, camine deprisa no hacerla esperar, que estaba haciendo, tenía que poner distancia, pero tampoco desaprovecharía una oportunidad así, de estar solo los dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Una vez que subí al asiento arranque el auto para ir al restaurant favorita de Bells "la bella Italia" en Port Ángeles, durante el camino platicamos como antes, reímos mucho fue muy agradable estar tiempo de calidad con el amor de mi vida, aunque ella no lo notara,, cuando llegamos estación rápidamente el auto, abrí mi puerta rápidamente para ayudar a bajar a Bells, cuando llegamos al lugar, la posadera rápidamente me comió con la mirada, era más obvia que nada, pero la ignore rotundamente, como le haría caso cuando tenía la mujer de mi sueños al lado

-Un mesa para dos, por favor- Le dije con voz seductora y una sonrisa irresistible, ella se quedó sin habla  
>-ss…ii claro, síganme- La posadera se recuperó rápidamente, y nos guio hasta una de las mejores mesas,-¿Esta está bien?- Me pregunto mirándome no muy decentemente,<p>

-Perfecta, gracias- Le dije con el encanto Cullen jaja

-En un momento viene la mesera que los atenderá, con permiso-Nos dijo y se marcho

-Y bien que te gustaría come?-Le pregunte a Bells

-¿Esa es Tanya?,, y esta con,, con James?- Me dijo y rápida mente voltee el rostro para ver, si efectivamente estaban no muy lejos de nuestra mesa, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, su situación era demasiado comprometedora, sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca, cuando de repente se besaron

No niego que me dolió su traición, mire a Bells y estaba llorando amargamente, creo que ella si le afecto, y sin darme cuenta de que lo ella planeaba hacer, se levantó de la mesa, pensé que saldría del lugar pero me equivoque ella fue a la mesa que ellos ocupaba

-Bravo, Bravo con que esta era la reunión que tenía o no "Amor"- Estaba aplaudiendo haciendo que se sobresaltaran, cuando dijo amor hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-B..eee…lll…aa-Aduras penas pudo decir James-¿Qué haces aquí?- esta tan impresionado de verla aquí- Amor deja explicarte por favor

-E…ddii…ee- A penas pudo hablar Tanya igualmente soprendida- Tenemos que hablar

-Efectivamente tiene razón- Dije molesto- Denos una explicación lógica para su comportamiento- No sabia que decir.

-Bien, la verdad es que James y yo nos amamos,, pensábamos decírselos, no queríamos seguir viéndonos escondidas- Explico Tanya, y ahora ya entendía muchas cosas.

-Ósea que se han estado viendo a nuestras espaldas-Casi grito Bella, yo no quería seguir oyendo nada más

-Si desde hace unas dos semanas, empezamos salir y nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos-Dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a Tanya

-Ya no quiero saber nada de esto, ni de ustedes, vamos Edward por favor- Me rogó Bells tomando mi mano para salir de ahí, salimos y Bella seguía llorando, ello se quedaron ahí como si nada, abrace a Bells para consolarla. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Eddie te gustaría que fuéramos divertirnos y olvidar el mal rato- Me dijo y aun estábamos abrazados, yo haría cualquier cosa para quitar esa tristeza

-Claro que si Bells, dime a donde y vamos sin pensarlo.

-Ok vamos a comer a otro lado en Seattle, y después vamos un antro, es fin de semana y podemos pasarla bien- Me sorprendo que Bells quiera salir un lado así, ella siempre prefería quedarse en casa a leer, o escuchar música  
>-Claro que si, vámonos!- Le dije y la tome de la mano para subir al coche, pero nunca nos imaginamos lo que pasaría... Continuara<br>….**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**LES ADELANTARE UNOS CAPÍTULOS, QUIERO CONSENTIRLAS Y DEJARLES UN LEMMON**

**EN EL PROXIMO ES EL LEMMON! **

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Solo amigos?

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 8: ¿Solo amigos?

No tardamos mucho en llegar a Seattle, comimos en un modesto restaurant hice todo lo posible para que olvidara el mal rato que nos hicieron pasar James y Tanya,,, la verdad no valía la pena recordar eso comimos en un pequeño restaurant del centro de Seattle disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, sentía que me derretía cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban

-¿Eddie que tanto me miras?-Me pregunto curiosa Bells

-Estaba viendo lo hermosa que eres- Le dije sin pensar lo, porque lo dije desde el corazón no desde la razón.

-No te burles de mi por favor… oye será mejor que nos vallamos quisiera conocer el resto del centro de Seattle, claro si tú estás de acuerdo?- Estaba sonrojada, estaba sumamente feliz por lo que dijo, estaba mas que encantado el poder salir a recorrer tan hermosa cuidad con tan hermosa mujer que se había cruzado en mi camino, la amaba tanto que a cada segundo mi corazón me lo recordaba, y lo gritaba fuertemente, pero por mas el gritara ella no lo escuchaba, asi que me conformaba con solo yo escucharlo y comprenderlo.

-Bells es la verdad eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, y por supuesto que me encantaría recorrer la cuidad contigo así que vámonos tenemos tanto que ver- Tome mi billetera y pague la cuenta dejando una generosa propia por el buen servicio- Creo que no sabía que mi familia tiene una casa no en las afueras de la cuidad para cuando venimos, así que ya tenemos lugar en donde quedarnos para no ir a un hotel- Le dije una ves que nos encontrábamos en el auto.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque la idea de quedarnos en un hotel no me parecía de lo ms decente, que pensaría de nosotros jajaja- Bells parecía a avergonzada por que dijo, pero si tenía razón.

-jaja si no quiero que me quiero aprovechar de ti jaja-

Aunque la idea no me desagrada en lo absoluto, tenía que comportarme por el bien de nuestra amistad. -

-Entonces, vámonos al centro, no quiero perder tiempo, ah se me olvidaba mandar un mensaje para avisa que no llegaría a casa esta noche , como lo puede olvidar- Estaba tan feliz que se olvidaba ese pequeño detalle así que sin pensarlo saque el celular de mi bolsillo y marque

"Alice: Edward! Donde te has metido, me dejaste en la escuela! Que fue lo que paso,, anda responde"

"Edward: Si me dejas hablar podría explicarte todo no crees?"

"Alice: j aja tienes razón, ahora si dime,,"

"Edward: Estamos en Seattle, podrías avisar le a mama y a papa que no llegare a dormir esta noche a la casa,,, ah también avisa le a los padres de Bells por favor, nos quedaremos en la casa"

"Alice: Oh estas con Bells, entonces ya no te quito mas el tiempo, suerte! …. Y no te preocupes yo les aviso, se cuidad mucho bye"

"Edward: gracias Al te debo una hermanita, no vemos mañana y no tengas pendiente nos sabes cuidar, bye"

-Listo ya avisamos- le dije a Bells para bajar el auto- y ya podemos recorrer la cuidad, no perdamos tiempo- Estaba muy emocionado de estar todo el dia y toda la noche con Bells, tome si delicada mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra aventura de fin de semana… Estuvimos casi toda la tarde en un hermoso parque en el centro de la ciudad, caminamos, jugamos, comimos un delicioso helado, reímos como locos, pero éramos muy felices, al llegar la noche,, subimos al auto para buscar un club nocturno y divertirnos como nunca

-Este,,,, este,, se ve perfecto! – Me grito Bells muy emocionada al ver el primer club,

-Entonces deja busco estacionamiento y entramos- Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, encontramos estacionamiento rápidamente, y por suerte la casa de mi familia se encontraba cerca del lugar asi que no sería problema llegar tarde sin preocuparnos.. entramos sin ningún problema una vez dentro había demasiada gente bailando a amontonada.

-Eddie vamos a bailar- Me dijo Bells al oído para poder oírla, pero era casi imposible hacerlo con el ruido que había dentro

-Claro vamos- le dije, me tomo de la mano y me guio a la pista de baile, bailamos canciones muy alocadas, pero no me importo hacer el ridículo, me sentía tan libre, sin preocupaciones, Bells se movía de manera tan sensual, que con solo verla, mis hormonas se alteraban como locas, y quería tomarla en mis brazos y besarla, con toda la pasión que llevaba dentro, pero debía controlarme no era momento, ni lugar para desatar mis bajas pasiones,

-Bells vamos a tomar algo de beber,, muero de sed- Le dije a Bella, y era cierto moría de sed, hacía un calor infernal.

-ok vamos a la barra- me volvió a tomar de la mano para ir juntos, este día no podía ser mejor.

- Nos da dos Green Lights, por favor- Le pedí al Barman, el cual rápidamente nos dio las bebidas,,

-Por nuestra amistad- Dijo Bells alzando su copa

- Por nuestra amistad-Conteste y choche mi copa con la suya, me la tome con desesperación tenía tanta sed que no me importo como ardió mi garganta al sentir el licor, era tanta mi sed,,, Bells por su parte solo le dio un sorbo y se me quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Valla que si tenias sed, Eddie,, te la tomaste como agua- dijo perpleja por lo que vio

-La verdad, si, jaja, y tu solo la besaste jaja,- Me estaba riendo de su expresión de enojo,, me voltee y le pedí otra al barman, el cual me la dio igual de rápido

-Vas tomarte otro?- ahora estaba confusa

-ja ja sii, yo si aguanto jaja no como tu?- Le dije, y me lo tome de un solo sorbo, en esta ocasión me ardió la garganta pero no como la primera.

- Ha ha quieres ver que sii?- Al terminar de decirlo, tomo su copa y se la tomo de una sola estocada, wow me sorprendió verla

-Otra!- Pidio

-Otra!- Pedi yo y ahí comenzamos una competencia de ver quien soportaba mas, no se cuanto tomamos pero todo me comenzaba a dar vueltas, asi que decidi que era hora de parar, por que si seguía tomando no sabria de mi

-Que,, ya… ip… te rendiste..ip?- Me pregunto Bells, era esta peor que yo, realmente ella no tenia estaba acostumbrada a tomar de esa manera.

- Bells será mejor que nos vallamos,, ya es tarde y ve como estas- Le dije,

- ii..o ess.. toy bien… noo pas..sa nada, vam…mmos a seguiii..ir diver…tiiirrnos, O..oo..tra!- wow si que estaba mal,

-No ya vámonos, en la casa seguimos, siii?- Le dije para convérsela

- De a…a…cuerdo vamo..onos- Se paro del banco pero estaba por caerse asi que la tome por la cintura para ayudarla a acaminar,, salimos el club y nos fuimos directamente al auto, la subí con cuidado, ella no para de reir, y decir que me queria, una ves ella dentro me subió yo y conduje con mucho cuidado hasta llagar a la casa,

- Ya llegamos Bells- Le dije ayuandandola a bajar

-Qu..e bue..no..o porrr que qui…iiiee…ero quuu..e hagassss alg..oo Eddie- Me dijo estábamos ya en la puerta

-Asi que es Bells dime- Pregunte curioso por saber que pediría borracha

-Quiii..ero qu..ue me..ee beses- No me dio tiempo de pensar las cosas, cuando sentía sus dulces labios en los míos y la bese como si no hubiera mañana.

Abrí la puerta y nos conduje dentro, pero en ningún momento separe mis labios de los de ella, la acerque más aun, para sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio,, estaba demostrándole que la amaba con todo mi corazón, asi que comencé a besarla con mayor intensidad, pidiendo permiso para poder introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella me lo concedió y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza tan armoniosa, sin pensarlo comencé a mover mis manos comenzando por su espalda, y poco a poco llegando a su cintura estrecha ahí me detuve y comencé a meterlas debajo de su blusa, corriendo su vientre plano hasta llegar el sujetador, quería llegar mas arriba pero temía que no le parecía, pero me dio la aprobación y en lugar de subir,, comencé a quietarle la blusa lentamente,, dejando a la vista el sujetador negro que llevaba era tan hermosa, y me acerque a ella para volver a besarla….

Ella me tomo del cuello acercándome mas, para luego bajar las manos y comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa, cuando me la quito recorrió mi pecho maravillándose el beso se volvió mas intenso, asi que la alce tomando la de sus glúteos, lo cual al enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, como si fuera suficiente comencé a sentir un bulto en mi entre pierna, y ella también lo noto por que se le escapo un pequeño gemido de sus labios, eso hizo que me excitara mas, y subí muy rápido la escalera que llevaba al las habitaciones, abrí la que era mi habitación y la recosté en la gran cama, me acomode encima de ella, pero coloque mi todo mi peso en mis codos paro que lastimarla

No besamos con amor y pasión, nos tuvimos que separar para recuperar el aliento, pero eso no fue escusa para que dejara de besar su piel, comencé a besar su cuello, para llegar a su clavícula y de ahí al donde comenzaba sus hermosos pechos, Bells tenía los ojos cerrados, sienten do como mi boca la besaba, pero en ocasiones la mordía levemente dejando marcas para que todos vieran que ella era mia y de nadie mas.

Con mi manos desabroche el sujetados para dejar libre sus perfectos pechos, la mire asombrado, la seguí besando, hasta llegar a su vientre y comencé a quitar sus jeans que llevaba, pero agarre mas que eso, cuando se los quite la deje en su total desnudez era tan bella no para de repetirlo con mis manos ansiosas la recorrí de pies a cabeza,, tratando de memorizarla

-Piensas que solo tu puedes hacer eso estas muy equivocado- Me dijo tan seductoramente y con un solo movimiento

Ella queda encima de mío con su boca iba besando cada centímetro de mi piel, hasta llegar a mis pantalones para desabrocharlo desespera mente, los comenzó a bajar con todo y bóxer para dejarme igualmente que ella, no pude mas y la volví a colocar debajo de mí, besándola en sus carnosos labios, mi miembro estaba tan cerca de su condición de mujer que nos hacia estremecer de placer.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunte antes de terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Si te amo, y quiero ser tuya cuanto antes, no puedo esperar mas,- Me dijo para besarme con intensidad, lo cual era una gran invitación

-Te amo, siempre te he amado- Le dije introduciéndome lentamente disfrutando del maravilloso momento que jamás pensara que llegaría.

-aaah- Bella puso una mueca de dolor, y sentí una barrera que me impedía entrar a profundidad, asi que empuje y la derribe llevándome su virginidad, me detuve hasta que Bells comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra, con eso fue suficiente para comenzar, lentamente el vaivén disfrutando lo, ella se aferraba y arañaba mi espalda como si temiera caerse, no soporte mucho tiempo, y pronto las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, y fuertes.

-Edward ma…asss rapiii…iido ma…sss fuerr..rrte aahh-  
>Me dijo y con mucho gusto la complací haciendo mis embestidas casi frenéticas, estaba al borde de la locura de tanto placer<p>

-Oo..ohh sii…ii Ed..ddw..ward- Ella había llegado el orgasmo me sentí complacido de hacer gozar de esa manera, yo estaba apunto de llegar tras dos embestidas mas llegue

-Be…eell….lllla- Gemi su nombre al sentir como mi semilla se vaciaba dentro de ella, será tan placentero que me derrumbe sobre ella, tratando de controlar mi peso sobre mis codos, pero era casi imposible…. cuando me logre recobrar salí de ella y me coloque a su lado para colocar la en mi brazos en donde no la dejaría ir nunca más, ella se acurruco en mi pecho cayendo profundamente dormida, no podía dormir, que quede observándola encantando por su confesión de hace unos momentos, ella me amaba eso me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, una vez que no puede me quede dormido con el amor de mi vida en brazos.

Pov Bella

Sentia como me dolía la cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos me sentía tan cómoda, en una amplía y cómoda cama, intente estirarme y me di cuenta que alguien se encontraba rodeándome por la cintura, eran unos fuerte y fornidos brazos, abrí los ojos un poco sobresaltada ante tal acto, y me di cuenta que era Edward el que estaba a mi lado se veía tan hermoso dormido, me quede viéndolo unos momentos, era fascinante verlo me podía quedar horas, días, meses incluso años viéndolo, de pronto sentí mucho frio, y me di cuenta que esta desnuda, y el también,,,, eso significaba una cosa,,, habíamos HECHO EL AMOR,,,, estaba tan confundida, como había pasado, no recordaba casi nada, pero a pesar de todo eso, me sentía muy feliz, inmensamente feliz,,, el se estaba despertando y una onda de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo, el recodaba lo que había pasado,, que pensaría de mi,,,,,

-Buenos días amor-El me había dicho amor estaba por derretirme ante la ternura en que lo decía, y se acerco para besarme, se lo correspondí con todo el amor que había descubierto que sentía por mi mejor amigo,,,,,,,

Continuara...  
>….<strong>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<strong>

**N/A**

**DEJEN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTO!, POR FAVOR NECESITO SABER QUE LES PARECIO! :D**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	10. Capitulo 9:¿ Novios?

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 9:¿ Novios?

Buenos días amor-El me había dicho amor estaba por derretirme ante la ternura en que lo decía, y se acerco para besarme, se lo correspondí con todo el amor que había descubierto que sentía por mi mejor amigo, ya no tenia mas dudas lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero sentía muy dentro de mi corazón me decía que esto no era correcto, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos es mas éramos como hermanos.

El beso comenzó tierno lento pero con forme pasaba se hacía más intenso, y más urgente, se inclino más sobre mi hasta colocarse encima de mio colocando la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus codos para que yo no tuviera que soportarlo, el tenia sus manos en mi cara acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, y acariciando mi pelo, yo en cambio tenia mis manos en su cabello y su cuello para acercarlo a mas a mi, quería sentirlo en cada mi parte de cuerpo desnudo pero teníamos que hablar antes de seguir continuando así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia coloque mis manos en sobre su gran pecho perfecto para retirarlo lo suficiente de mi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?- Pregunto angustiado del poder hacerme daño

-No es eso, lo que pasa es..ss qqquu..ue ¿dime ahora que somos?- Le pregunte realmente confusa de saber que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que somos? Esa pregunta es la misma que yo quería hacerte, seguiremos siendo amigos-El estaba igualmente confuso no sabe que decir estaba incluso nervioso.

-¿Amigos? Tu crees que con lo que paso podemos seguir siendo amigos!- tratando de sonar molesta, tratando no reírme ante la expresión de su rostro- pues no porque ahora yo ya no te veo como un amigo, te veo como el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, y no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga sino tu novia- Le dije con todo el amor que sentía en mi corazón al escuchar eso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la cual me robo el aliento.

-¿Novia?-Pregunto incrédulamente

-O caso crees que haría esto como deporte con todo el mundo, mira que me ofendes al pensar eso, he- Le dije molesta quizá el solo quería pasar el rato conmigo olvidarse de Tanya y eso me dolió el pensar que solo me había usado.

-Pero como crees que yo pensaría eso de ti, yo feliz de la vida que seamos novios, si eso es lo que deseo desde que te conocí-Me dijo un poco apenado

-¿Enserio?- Esta mas que sorprendida, eso hacia mas de uuf mucho tiempo que el estaba enamorado de mi

-Si, pero ahora estoy muy feliz de que seamos novios, no sabes cuantas veces desee poder despertar y tenerte asi entre mis brazos, poderte besar hasta que no pueda respirar y poder recuperar el aliento con el hermoso aroma de tu piel de tu cabello, ver como te sonrojas cuando te acaricio- No entendía como Edward podía ser tan tierno tan dulce, Dios lo amaba demasiado, tenia razón sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas haciendo que toda mi cara se pusiera como un tomate, y aun mas cuando sentía sus grandes manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo eso estaba haciendo que me excitara rápidamente y creo que el lo noto porque sonrió maliciosamente.

-No sabes como te amo-Le dije sin pensar mucho las palabras, pero no me arrepentí de nada así que volvía a colocar mis manos en su cuello para poder acércalo a mi nuevamente y poder besar eso labios que tanto me gustaban y que encajaban perfectamente los míos, este beso fue diferente por que no fue tierno sino fue intenso lleno de pasión así que comenzamos nuevamente lo que habíamos pospuesto hace tan solo unos momentos.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxigeno pero eso no le impido separase de mi piel sino que siguió por mi mandíbula, para seguir por mi cuello, hasta mi pecho se entretuvo un gran rato jugando con mis pechos, en cambio yo solo disfrutaba cada nueva sensación que él me producía, nuevamente fue subiendo sus labios para poderme besar apasionadamente, y comenzaba a sentir cierta rigidez en su entre pierna, lo cual hizo que me calentara mas, haciendo que arquera mi espalda para poder tener más contacto con su piel, me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo... asi que sin mas sentí como una de sus manos se colocaba en mi condición de mujer haciendo que diera un brinco, al sentir sus largo dedos de pianista explorando con suma delicadeza toda esa parte tan intima, pero no me conformaba con eso yo quería mas!, si no explotaría

-Eddd…dwaa..rr..dd nooo jue..egue..sss asiiii aaahh-Apenas pude decir no tenía mucha coherencia mis pensamientos lo sentía por todos lados- Edward no soporto mas, te necesito a hora!- Le dije en tono de orden pero ya no podía seguir con esa tortura.

-Tus deseos son ordenes!-Me dijo con voz ronca y con una de sus manos comenzó a separar mis piernas paro colocarse justo en mi entrada cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron los dos gemimos de puro placer, se fue introduciendo lentamente disfrutando de cada segundo que lo hacía, sentí cierto malestar y por consecuencia Edward se detuvo y me miro con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-Realmente esta preocupado  
>-Si, solo es un pequeño malestar pero ya está pasando-Le dije y era verdad todo ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer<p>

-¿Segura?- Su cara de preocupación no cambio hasta que asentí, con la cabeza continuamente moví mis caderas en contra decirle que continuara, y con eso el entro hasta el fondo, los gemimos el par se sentía tan bien ahora está disfrutando lo que ayer no pude, era tan placentero me sentía completa, Edward comenzó el vaivén lentamente disfrutando pero yo quería mas y sabia que el también,

-Edd..dw..aaa…rr..rdd ..ss raaapi..iid..ooo- Trate de que fuera lo mas entendiblemente pero con todas esa sensaciones era casi imposible y como había dicho anterior mente cumplió mis deseo y comenzó hacerlas mas rápidas y fuertes estaba feliz de lo bien que lo hacia,

-aaahh a siiiii oohh- Era tan incoherente no faltaba mucho para que llegara a la cumbre.. grite su nombre cuando llego el orgasmo fue delicioso mi cuerpo se contraía en pequeñas convulsiones deliciosamente placenteras, el también no tardaría en llagar a su propia liberación, y tras dos embestidas mas él logro llegar al orgasmo igualmente gritando mi nombre fuertemente, y pude sentir como su semilla caliente se esparcía dentro de mi, el de derrumbo encima de mí, eso era tan exquisito, poder escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón, su respiración irregular, podía pasar todo el día asi, sintiendo todo su peso en mi cuerpo, nos quedamos asi unos instantes que para mi fueron los mejores de toda mi vida,, no quería que se moviera, pero cuando se recobro se fue levantando sin salir de mi,, me miro fijamente unos momentos, en los cuales me sonroje.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunte tímidamente, temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal

-No nada solo, es que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que digo mundo del universo, gracias por todo- Eso me hizo sonrojar aun mas, y después me beso con ternura y mucho amor, cuando terminamos se fue colocando a un constado, cuando salió de mi me sentí vacía, pero el me acerco para acurrucarme en sus brazos,

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo ¿no crees?-Me dijo dando me un beso en el pelo,

-Si deberíamos ir a desayunar tengo mucha hambre-Dije sinceramente

-Bueno entonces vamos -dijo mando me de la mano para salir de la cama, el coloco solo sus bóxer, y yo en cambio me puse su camisa la cual olía mmmm magníficamente,

-Te vez hermosa-dijo dándome un beso en la nariz para después tomarme de la mano y salir de la habitación hacia la cocina, al llegar ahí saco jugo, un par de vasos, y finalmente unos huevos para hacer el desayuno, el no me dejo hacer nada así que me quede en la barra de azulejos que estaba en la misma cocina y conectaba al comedor, lo mire maravillada, se veía tremendamente sexi en solo bóxers dejando a la vista su pecho, quería a ventarme encima de el ,,, besarlo y,,, BASTA!

Oh no me me estaba volviendo una depravada jaja pero no importaba porque ese monumento de hombre era mío

-Listo el desayuno está servido amor-Dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Que bien- Le dije para ponernos a comer tranquilamente platicamos

-¿Amor que les diremos a todos cuando lleguemos?-Pregunte no sabia que debía hacer,

-Decirles la verdad que nos amamos como locos-Me dijo para darme un casto beso.

-Creo que no es posible, apenas cavamos de salir de una relación los dos, eso seria muy mal visto-Le dije preocupada por lo que nos podrían decir nuestras familias.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero yo no podre esta mucho tiempo alejado de ti-Me dijo con sus ojitos verdes tristes

-Yo no quiero que nos distanciamos así, pero podríamos ser discretos y después que pase un tiempo anunciar nuestro noviazgo ¿Que dices?-También me afectaba el no poder disfrutar de nuestro amor libremente.

-No agrada mucho la idea pero si es la única manera de estar juntos me conformo-dijo dándome un beso largo

-De acuerdo les diremos que pasamos aquí la noche por el engaño de.. de.. esos, y actuaremos para que no nos descuban, para la vista de todos seguiremos siendo amigos, pero cuando estemos solos te mostrare todo el amor que siento por ti-Le dije poniéndome de puntitas para poder besarlo nuevamente

-Te aseguro que encontrare la manera de poder estar solo tu y yo-Me dijo para después volverme a besar y tomarme en brazos para ir nuevamente a la habitación, pasamos la mayor parte del día ahí, sin preocuparnos de nada sino de nosotros dos, pedimos una Pizza para la hora de la comida, teníamos que aprovechar de estos momentos solos antes de regresar y dar explicaciones de nuestra repentina huida jaja… continuara,,,

….**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO LEMMON, JEJE **

**LizTorres : MUXAS GRAXIAS, POR EL COMENTARIO, ME ALAGA QUE PIENSES ASI, ADEMAS ME ALEGRO DEMACIADO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA**

**Calipswan15 : NO FUE UN AMOR DE UN DIA PARA OTRO, ESE AMOR SE FUE DESARROLLADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SOLO QUE BELLS SE NEGA A VERLO JEJE, GRAXIAS POR COMENTRIO.**

**nany87: JEJE SII HASTA QUE PORFIN SE LES HIZO! JAJAJ MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ADELANTO Capítulo 10: enfrentamiento**

**Pov Edward**

**Deje a mi amada Bells en su casa, y partí rumbo a la mía, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, por fin ya tenía a bella para mí, para amarla cuidarla y quererla por siempre, lo único malo era que por el momento teníamos que ocultarlo, yo quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era mía así como yo le pertenecía a ella también, pero Bella tenía razón había**** que mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo ya que hasta hace 2 días yo era novio de Tanya y ella era la novia de James******

**Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un auto se cruzó en mi camino, no veía nada, que idiota era el que manejaba así demonios! Lo que me faltaba mi día perfecto se estaba arruinando******

**-Hola Edward – me saludo el estúpido de James******

**-Que quieres? – le dije sin tan si quiera mirarlo….****  
><strong>

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	11. Capítulo 10: Enfrentamiento

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 10: Enfrentamiento

Pov Edward

Deje a mi amada Bells en su casa, y partí rumbo a la mía, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, por fin ya tenía a bella para mí, para amarla cuidarla y quererla por siempre, lo único malo era que por el momento teníamos que ocultarlo, yo quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era mía así como yo le pertenecía a ella también, pero Bella tenía razón había que mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo ya que hasta hace 2 días yo era novio de Tanya y ella era la novia de James

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un auto se cruzó en mi camino, no veía nada, que idiota era el que manejaba así demonios! Lo que me faltaba mi día perfecto se estaba arruinando

-Hola Edward – me saludo el estúpido de James

-Que quieres? – le dije sin tan si quiera mirarlo

-Nada solo quisiera saber de dónde vienes

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Si tiene que ver con Bella si me importa, ella es mía no lo recuerdas?

-Era tuya, además hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto sin valor y no es así James

-Miren si el niñito bueno se ha enamorado pero te informo que te enamoraste de la mujer equivocada Cullen, ella es y seguirá siendo mía entiendes – me dijo yo solo quería bajarme del auto y darle su merecido

-Eres un idiota acaso crees que Bells te perdonara por lo que le hiciste con Tanya? Y Tanya? No dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella? Yo sabía que solo jugabas con ella pobre chica

-Si quiero puedo tenerlas a ambas a la vez Cullen, pero óyeme bien no te quiero cerca de Bella ni siquiera como su amigo y si no haces caso te ira muy mal

Sentí como el fuego recorría mi sangre! Que se creía este imbécil! Hablar así de mi Bells, no esto no se quedaría así, me baje del auto y lo enfrente

-Es una amenaza? Por qué no te tengo miedo James

-Tómalo como amenaza, advertencia lo que sea pero ya te dije y no lo volveré a repetir Edward Bella es mía

La rabia me inundo por completo y me tire ensima de el para darle lo que se merecía, apreté mi puño y lo estampe en su rostro, él no se quedaba atrás pero esquive cada golpe que quiso mandarme

-Te vas a arrepentir por esto Cullen! – me grito mientras se alejaba corriendo el muy cobarde volví a subir a mi auto y continúe mi camino pero aun pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, que se creía este idiota! Bella no era de su propiedad, tenía que decirle también a Tanya lo que james estaba haciendo pero como! Demonios! Maldito infeliz me dejo muy enojado, pase de vivir el mejor día de mi vida con mi Bells a estar furioso por culpa del idiota!

-No te tengo miedo James! – le grite mientras se alejaba

Cuando llegue a mi casa subí a mi habitación sin saludar a nadie, no quería desquitar mi rabia con los demás así que solo me limite a subir las escaleras rápidamente y encerrarme en mi habitación

De pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular… mire la pantalla y era mi Bells así que conteste lo mas relajado posible no quería que Bella supiera lo que me acababa de ocurrir o por lo menos no aun

Edward: Hola amor pasa algo?

Bella: No solo llamaba para agradecerte por todo Edward, me hiciste ver las cosas de un modo diferente, y me doy cuenta que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme

Edward: y tú a mi Bells te amo

Bella: Ocurre algo Edward? te notó extraño – ya lo sabía ella ya sospechaba

Edward: ammm no nada – le mentí

Bella: No me mientas Eddie te conozco desde que éramos niños! Dime la verdad ahora o es que acaso te arrepien…

Edward: eso jamás Bella, entiende que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que paso entre nosotros es solo que…

Bella: Que Edward?

Edward: mejor mañana en la escuela te lo digo amor, ya no quiero pensar más en eso

Bella: tan malo es?

Edward: más o menos pero bueno ya vete a descansar, no vemos mañana y cuidado que tu padre te puede estar oyendo y recuerda que lo mantendríamos en secreto por el momento

Bella: no te preocupes estoy encerrada en el baño llamando jajaja

Edward: jajaja ok nos vemos, te amo

Bella: también te amo sueña conmigo

Edward: como cada noche mi amor un beso

Bella: otro para ti

Colgamos al mismo tiempo, tenía que contarle todo pero conociendo a Bella sé que iría hecha una furia a enfrentar a James para decirle que la deje en paz y no quería alterarla, me dormí como ella me lo había pedido… soñando con ella…

Al siguiente día la pase a buscar a su casa para llevarla a la escuela y cuando ya nos dimos cuenta que estábamos lejos de su casa pare el auto un segundo y la tome en mis brazos y la bese apasionadamente, cuanta falta me había hecho en estas horas, ella respondió el beso del mismo modo

-Te amo – le susurre al oído

-Jajaja Edward me haces cosquillas pero yo también te amo y oye me dijiste que hoy me contarías que sucedió ayer estoy esperando

-Ok sabía que no te rendirías, pues cuando iba de vuelta a mi casa un tipo se cruzo en mi camino y casi choco con el

-Estas bien Eddie? No estas herido? – me reviso por todos lado estaba muy preocupada ajaja amaba que se preocupara así por mi

-No amor, déjame terminar de contarte, cuando el tipo se bajó de su auto y se acercó a mo me di cuenta que era James

-James?

-Si Bella, James me dijo que me alejara de ti porque tú eras de él, que le pertenecías

-Pero que está loco y Tanya? – me dijo enojada

-Lo mismo le dije yo y me dijo que podía tenerlas a ambas si el queria

-Maldito imbécil ya vera cuando lleguemos

-No Bella por favor no hagas nada, déjalo que hable lo que quiera, lo importante es que estamos juntos aunque tu papa aún cree que sigues con él y claro él se aprovechara de eso e ira a verte

-No Edward – me dijo mirándome con esos ojos chocolate que yo tanto amaba – lo pensé toda la noche y creo que no es bueno escondernos, yo te amo tú me amas y al carajo con lo que digan los demás aquí solo importamos tu y yo que James se pudra

Jamás la había oído hablar así jaja pero me gustaba que lo hiciera sobre todo si era de James

-Estas segura Bells? – le pregunte con una gota de esperanza en mis ojos

-Claro que si Edward realmente no tenemos por qué escondernos y no quiero a James cerca de mi así que mañana mismo hablamos con nuestros padres

La felicidad volvió a mí por fin podría estar con el amor de mi vida sin tener que ocultarlo, podría gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto la amaba…  
>….<strong>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<strong>

**N/A**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO LEMMON, JEJE **

**Calipswan15 : JAJA SIII FUE UN TANTO RARO, ADEMÁS YO PEDÍ SU OPINIÓN FUERA LA QUE FUERA, ASII QUE ESPERO SIGAS DÁNDOME LA ME ENCANTA SABER QUE PIENSAN, GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW, TE MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO :D**

**nany87: POR AHORA ESTÁN JUNTOS Y MUY FELICES PERO LLEGARAN SUCESOS INESPERADOS, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW TE MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO :D**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ADELANTO Capitulo 11: Algo inesperado**

**Pov Edward**

**La felicidad volvió a mí por fin podría estar con el amor de mi vida sin tener que ocultarlo, podría gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto la amaba… asi que la bese con todo el amor que era capaz de ofrecer mi corazón en ese momento, ella me correspondió, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones.**

**-Creo que es mejor que ya nos vallamos a la escuela no quiero lleguemos tarde- Le dije a Bells muy cerca de su oído,**

**-Si es mejor que nos vallamos-Dijo para darme dar me un rápido y casto beso en los labios**

**-Sabias que dicen que faltar a clases, no hace daño-Le dije con una sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaban,**

**-Que estas insinuando Cullen- Me miro con una cara de sorpresa**

**-Que en lugar de ir a clases, pasemos todo el día junto disfrutando de nuestro amor, ¿qué dices?  
><strong>

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	12. Capitulo 11: Algo inesperado

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 11: Algo inesperado

Pov Edward

La felicidad volvió a mí por fin podría estar con el amor de mi vida sin tener que ocultarlo, podría gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto la amaba… asi que la bese con todo el amor que era capaz de ofrecer mi corazón en ese momento, ella me correspondió, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones.

-Creo que es mejor que ya nos vallamos a la escuela no quiero lleguemos tarde- Le dije a Bells muy cerca de su oído,

-Si es mejor que nos vallamos-Dijo para darme dar me un rápido y casto beso en los labios

-Sabias que dicen que faltar a clases, no hace daño-Le dije con una sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaban,

-Que estas insinuando Cullen- Me miro con una cara de sorpresa

-Que en lugar de ir a clases, pasemos todo el día junto disfrutando de nuestro amor, ¿qué dices?- Esta mas que ansioso por pasar nuevamente todo el dia con ella,

-No creo que se buena idea que faltemos a clase,,,,, pero el pasar todo el día juntos me parece magnifico-Estaba dudando, y su cara mostraba preocupación-Pero faltar una vez a clases no nos haría mal, asi que vamos- No la note del todo convencida

-Si no quieres nos hace falta que me digas que si, podemos ir a clases todavía no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras!-No quería que ella se sintiera incomoda por falta al instituto.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.. no sabes cuánto deseo pasar todo el día en tu compañía, Te amo y quiero que pasemos unas horas juntos solo tu y yo nadie mas-Sus palabras me hacían sentir que en cualquier momento podría estallar de amor, como amaba a esa mujer, y daba gracias por que ella me amaba de la misma manera, a si que encendí nuevamente el auto para dirigirnos a un lugar que era tan especial para mi, y deseaba compartir con el amor de mi vida, mi Bells.

-Me estaba preguntado desde hace unos momentos algo inquietante- Me dijo Bells un tanto seria lo cual me extraño mucho.

-Di amor me tienes preocupado- Estaba muy preocupado,

-¿Quiera saber a dónde me llevas?- Estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta pero no se lo diría tan fácilmente.

- Jajaja eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- Le dije riéndome del puchero que hacia.

-Esto es un secuestro,, no seas asi y dime a donde vamos amor ¿siiiiiii?- O no puso esa mirada que siempre derribaba cualquier contracción en mi.

-amor se paciente, ya casi llegamos- No cedería tan fácil, como siempre,,,, quería sorpréndela

-Esta bien, esperare esta larga tortura – no podía creerlo seguía haciendo puchero, tenia que concentrarme para no reírme

Ya no hablamos durante el camino, cuando llegamos a un pequeño sendero apague el motor salí del auto para ir abrir la puerta de Bells,

-Ya llegamos?- Pregunto confusa

-No aun no,- Le dije con una sonrisa torcida como ella decía

-Entonces por que nos bajamos el auto?- Estaba mas confusa que antes.

-Lo que pasa es que para el lugar a donde vamos no es posible traer el auto, pero no te preocupes no caminaremos demasiado pero si te cansas yo podre cargare-Le dije cuando le vi que ponía su cara preocupación ya que sabía que no era buena caminando por el bosque

-De acuerdo, vámonos a donde quiera que vallamos- Dijo con gran optimismo, y aunque la conocía desde hace años me sorprendió que había cosas que aun no conocía de aaah la razón de mi existencia.

Caminamos alrededor de media hora antes de llegar, uno de mis lugares preferido de todo Forks, mi prado, bueno ahora nuestro prado, Bells quedo maravillada con .lo que tenia enfrente,

-Wow Eddie este lugar es hermoso, jamás había visto algo parecido-Bells seguía maravillada con lo que veía que por un momento sentí celos de quel bello lugar jajaja

-Lo se amor este es uno de mis lugares preferidos, en donde suelo pensar o simplemente relajarme, y lo quería compartir contigo,- Le dije acercándome por atrás para poder tomar la de la cintura y coloca mi cabeza en su hombro, gire mi cabeza para comenzar a besar su cuello, ella comenzó a voltear su rostro para darme más acceso a su hermoso y delgado cuello, me encantaba saborearlo era tan dulce, pero yo no me conformaba con eso quería mas, sabía que ella también lo estaba deseando, así que la gire, y la bese con pasión ella me correspondió al instante, la acerque más a mi cuerpo y sin dejarla de besar fui metiendo una de mis manos bajo su blusa por toda su espalda acariciando la suave piel que ella poseía, el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso conforme pasa el tiempo

-Edward no creo que sea un buen logar para lo que estamos haciendo- Me dijo un poco preocupada

-Es el lugar perfecto- Le dije dándole otro intenso beso

-Pero que tal si alguien nos ve?-Seguía indecisa, pero en sus ojos estaba deseosa de continuar

-Quien nos podría ver, las aves?.. las mariposas?- Que yo supiera nadie conocía este paraíso asi que no era posible que alguien nos viera, asi que para dejara de preocuparse la volví a besar, colocando nuevamente mis manos debajo de su blusa, pero ahora mi intención era otra asi que poco a poco le se la fui subiendo para poder quitarse por completo, ella no se quedo atrás y también comenzó a quitarme la mía, asi comenzamos hasta que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, explorándonos, me encantaba ver como ella disfrutaba cuando acariciaba cierta parte muy intima de una mujer, sabia que le gustaba aun que no lo dijera, no podía mas quería sentirla mia, asi que la tumbe en sobre nuestras ropas para que no sintiera la fría hierba en su cuerpo, cuando ella estuvo cómoda me fui colocando sobre ella, no soportaba mas la necesitaba era como el aire que necesito para respirar, a que lentamente fui abriendo sus piernas para colocarme justo en su entrada, y poco a poco fui introduciéndome, siempre era maravilla estar dentro de ella, ella hizo una pequeña mueca por el dolor asi, que me detuve para esperar a que se le pasara la molestia, cuando asi fue me indico moviendo sus caderas en dirección opuesta y comencé el vaivén lentamente disfrutándolo , pero no puede mas soportarlo y comencé a moverme con mayor urgencia y las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse casi frenéticas, no era necesario que Bells me dijera como quería las embestidas porque ya sabia que también estaba disfrutando de lo salvajes que se habían vuelto, no tardo mucho en llegar a su orgasmo, y cuando lo hizo grito mi nombre a lo alto, en cualquier momento yo también llegaría a mi orgasmo, y así fue, me derrumbe sobre ella no quería aplastarla con mi peso asi que me apoye en mis hombros para depositarlo,, ahí ella me veía maravillada,

-TE Amo-Me dijo dándome un beso

-YO TE AMO MAS-LE dije para volver a besarla el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso y por consecuencia volvimos hacer el amor en ese hermoso prado que ahora era testigo del inmenso amor que sentíamos, tuvimos que vestirnos para regresar, acoramos que no esperaríamos para mañana hoy mismo les diríamos a nuestras familias que nos amábamos y éramos novios, ya no queríamos pasar ningún segundo alejados asi una vez que arreglamos nuestra ropa, nos dirigimos al auto para enfrentarlos a todos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Bells sus padres esta dentro, asi que sin pensarlo bajamos el auto.

-Lista-Le pregunte muy nervioso

-Si- Me dijo apenas un susurro

Nos dirigimos a la casa, mi corazón latía velozmente, una vez dentro encontramos con la sorpresa que mis padres también se encontraba ahí, mi nerviosismo aumento, y el de Bells también por que sentí como apretaba mi mano, todos se nos quedaron viendo

-Familia tenemos algo muy importante que decirles-Le dije lo mas cerio que pude

-De que se trata?-Pregunto Esme mi madre y todo pusieron su atención sobre nosotros

-Bueno, lo que queremos decirles es que Bella y yo somos novios!- Le dije fuerte y claro para que no hubiera al entendidos

-¿Novios?-Pregunto Charlie Swan el padre de Bells,, mi suegro jaja

-Si papa somos novios,- Le dijo Bells orgullosa

-Creo que ya se habían tardado- Nos dijo con una sonrisa Renee la madre de Bells, cuando lo dijo ambos nos quedamos soprendidos.

-La verdad es que si, jaja no pensamos que tardarían tanto, pero me alegra mucho hijo, por fin decidiste decirle tus sentimientos a Bella- Me felicito me padre- y me alegra que ella te corresponda de igual manera- Estábamos en estado de shock

-Que no piensan decir nada?- Pregunto confusa mi madre

-La verdad no sabemos que decir, pensamos que lo tomarían a mal-Le dije sin pensar mucho la cosas

-Desde cuando pensaban eso?-Pregunto Bells a todo los presentes

-Desde que se hicieron amigos, se hubieran visto, eran tan dulces, tan tiernos y después fueron creciendo y aunque tuvieron algunas parejas, no las miraban, como cuando estaba juntos- Nos dijo Rene, era verdad yo amaba a Bells desde que solo era un pequeño

-Nos alegra que por fin estén juntos, ahora los dejamos vamos a salir así que se quedan en su casa- Nos dijo Charlie y enseguida todos se despidieron de nosotros y nos quedamos solo.

-Realmente fue mas fácil de lo pensado,- Me dijo Bells cuando se dio vuelta para quedar de frente.

-Si creo que si, que bueno ahora somos libre de amarnos sin miedo a ser descubiertos, te amo-Le dije para besarla pero ella acorto el beso

-Tenemos que llamar a Ángela para que nos diga la tarea, cuando términos y si nos sobre tiempo continuamos-Me dijo y se alejo de mi para buscar su teléfono, pero tenia razón tenis que ponernos al día con las tareas, No la pasamos haciendo tarea durante casi todo la tarde, por pequeñas distracciones que teníamos, hasta que llegaron sus padres era hora que me fuera a mi casa ya era tarde y tenia que descansar después del dia tan largo que tuvimos, me despedí de mi amor la cual me acompaño hasta la puerta para que antes de irme le diera un largo y apasionado beso, cuando nos falto aire me retire de mala gana y me dependí para ir a mi casa, no podía creer con forme pasaban los días se volvían mas hermosos en compañía de Bells,,,,,

Pov Bella

Ya había pasado dos mes desde que anunciamos a nuestras familias que Edward y yo éramos novios, todo los días eran maravilloso a su lado, me sentía feliz plena, porque cada noche Edward subia por el árbol que estaba enfrente de mi ventada y entraba a mi habitación .. Pasábamos todo la noche juntos, aunque últimamente no me había estado sintiendo bien, tenía muchos nauseas en las mañanas, y hoy no era la excepción asi que corrí al baño para vomitar, no soportaba mas quisa había comido algo que me hizo daño, asi que fue al cajon en donde mi mama tenia a medicamentos, mi objetivo el Pepto-Bismo para que asentara mi estomago, cuando de pronto vi una pequeña cajita blanca que llamo mi total atención y cuando la lei comencé a contar,,,,,,,,, hacía dos meses que no tenía el periodo, o no! Pero como era eso posible , Edward se había cuidado en todas la veces que estuvimos juntos no era posible, o siii! ,, pero,,,, no me acordaba mucho de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos ya que estaba tomada, y el también,,,, oooo sería posible que estuviera embarazada?... Continuara….

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**OTRO LEMMON, JEJE ME EQUIVOQUE EN EL ANTERIOR,,, ERA EN ESTE OOPS**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	13. Capitulo 12: Nervios

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 12: Nervios

Desperté la mañana del viernes pensando como podía ser que estuviera embarazada? si Edward y yo nos habiamos cuidado, claro, siempre cuando estuve consciente de lo que hacia pero aquella noche cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor todo se dio en el momento así que al parecer no nos habíamos cuidamos!

Rayos y si era así, como se lo diría a Charlie? y que pensarían de mi! llevo apenas dos meses con Edward!

Me puse muy nerviosa pues todo lo que me pregunte antes era un gran acertijo y si Edward no quería al bebe? Demonios Isabella! no pienses en eso! Edward jamás te dejaría sola en algo así, el te ama tanto como tú a él y bueno realimenté tenía que llamarlo para contarle todo pero como empiezo! que le digo

"Edward la noche que nos emborrachamos e hicimos el amor fui una estúpida emm yo no me cuide y lo que resultara de eso estará con nosotros en 9 meses más"

o "Edward eres un tarado, me embarazaste y ahora Charlie te matara"

Nooooooooo! No podía si quiera pensar en decirle cosas como esas, en estos momentos lo necesitaba a mi lado, no necesitaba pelearme con el así que respire profundo 3 veces y tome mi celular

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - comenzó a marcar el teléfono

para ser sincera lo llame 3 veces y cuando comenzaba asonar el teléfono le cortaba por qué no se me ocurría como contárselo, de pronto mi celular se ilumino, mire la pantalla y si era él quien me llamaba

No seas tonta Bella contesta! si no creerá que algo malo te paso, tome el celular y conteste

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Eddie!

Edward: que pasa amor? tenía tres llamadas perdidas de tu celular, sucede algo malo?, james te ha estado molestando o algo?

Bella: No Edward, no pasa nada - No seas cobarde y díselo! - amm la verdad si sucede algo pero no tiene nada que ver con James

Edward: Entonces? dime, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mi

Bella: Lo sé, Edward y no es que no confié en ti pero es algo complicado que no se si se pueda hablar por teléfono, por que no vienes a la casa y hablamos?

Edward: Ok me estas asustando, voy enseguida para allá

Bella: No Edward no te asustes, no es nada malo, bueno dentro de la situación

Edward: Dentro de la situación?

Bella: ammm Edward hablemos luego cuando llegues ok bye te amo

Edward: Yo también te amo

cortamos al mismo tiempo y me quede sentada en mi cama unos segundos más, en frente de mi cama había un espejo, me pare frente a él y comencé a imaginarme con un vientre abultado...

Estaba segura cuan enamorada de Edward estaba, y al imaginar mi vientre, no pude evitar pensar en que quizás el bebe tendría los ojos de mi mejor amigo... su sonrisa, su mirada, su barbilla... aun ni siquiera sabía si esa cosita dentro de mí era real, pero ya deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que si lo fuera...

Deje de preocuparme por el que dirán, si estaba embarazada no podía hacer nada más que aceptar a mi hijo y acostumbrarme a la idea, que mientras más la pensaba más me gustaba, sabía que quizás no era la edad correcta para tener un bebe, sin tener una carrera, sin tener un trabajo para darle un buen futuro a mi hijo... pero ya estaba hecho y sabia que este pequeño vendría a traerme más felicidad de la que ya tenía al tener a Edward junto a mi...

-Isabella! - me grito mi padre desde el living a mi habitación - Edward está en la puerta!

Rayos! los nervios volvieron y ya se me habían quitado al imaginar a mi bebe, pero bueno Bella respira profundo

-Dile que suba papa - le grite de vuelta

Ok se lo diría ahora, más que mal el debía saberlo porque era el padre de mi bebe, mírenme! Hablo como si de verdad llevara algo dentro de mí pero aun ni siquiera sé si es así

-¿Bella? - pregunto mi novio mientras tocaba la puerta

-Pasa - le dije aun nerviosa

-Amor ¿Me dirás lo que sucede? me tienes muy preocupado ¿estás bien?

-Si Edward, estoy bien - le conteste - es solo que tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-¿Que pasa?

-Edward he estado algo enferma... mareos, se me revuelve el estomago, y Edward... mi periodo no ha llegado desde hace un mes.

Edward estaba muy atento a lo que le contaba pero cuando le dije lo de mi periodo, se quedo en blanco, no reaccionaba

-¿Edward? - lo sacudí para que reaccionara y funciono

-¿Bella estás segura? en realidad crees ¿que estés embarazada?

-No lo sé Edward por eso te llame necesito salir de una duda y solo tú puedes responderla

-Que pasa? - me dijo mirando en otra dirección, ¿porque estaba así? acaso es que el estaba pensando en alejarse y dejarme sola con el bebe? no jamás Edward nunca haría eso

-Edward la noche que descubrimos a James y Tanya, cuando nos emborrachamos e hicimos el amor tu... tu... te cuidaste? digo si usaste protección

-No Bella, solo se dio en el momento nunca pensé que tu querrías estar conmigo de esa forma

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas si estoy embarazada es desde ese día

-Bella lo lamento tanto, perdóname por favor, yo no quería.. - Edward me estaba suplicando

-Oye! no me pidas disculpas Edward esto lo hicimos los dos, no tienes la culpa solo tu si no los dos

-Si pero serás tu quien no podrá seguir estudiando, tu serás quien tendrá dolores - Edward estaba llorando de la desesperación y lloraba muy fuerte ya me temía que en cualquier momento llegaría Charlie a ver que sucedía

-No llores amor... además aun no estamos seguros por lo mismo te llame, Carlisle es médico y quiero que me lleves con él para verificar si estoy o no embarazada

El me miro a los ojos y me tomo la cara con sus dos fuertes manos

-Bella - me dijo en tono de disculpa - perdóname amor soy un tonto, no debí reaccionar así y claro te llevare donde Carlisle para que salgamos de la duda y bueno amor, cualquier cosa que resulte de esto si estas o no embarazada quiero que sepas que nunca jamás te dejare sola, estaré cada minuto a tu lado porque te amo y siempre te he amado y no voy a dejarte ahora que todo está bien entre nosotros

-Edward también te amo y lo sabes y no te disculpes se que estas asustado hace unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras yo también estaba así, desesperada preguntándome mil cosas así que no te disculpes es normal

Me abrazo y me dio uno de esos besos que yo tanto amaba... esos besos dulces y tiernos que solo el sabia darme y que solo de el me gustaban

-¿Vamos ahora? - me pregunto

-Creo que sí lo mejor es salir de la duda lo más pronto posible

-Ok

bajamos las escaleras y le dije a mi papa que iría con Edward de compras por encargo de Esme así que Charlie acepto inmediatamente

Cuando íbamos en el auto el camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo ya que los dos necesitábamos pensar en muchas cosas, llegamos a su casa y estaciono el auto frente al porche

Esme salió a recibirnos

-bella! Hija pero que te trae por oca? - me dijo mientras me daba un tierno abrazo

-Estoy bien Esme gracias y amm no se si te agrade e motivo de mi visita - le dije lo más sincera posible

-Porque dices eso Bells? sabes que aqui eres bienvenida siempre

-Mama, ¿papa está en casa? - le pregunto Edward antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra

-Esta en su despacho hijo - le respondió

-Ok

-Edward vas a decirme lo que sucede? - lo reprendió Esme

-Si quieres saber síguenos al despacho de Carlisle - le respondió Edward y nos dirigimos al despacho de Carlisle tomados de la mano, Edward no me había soltado ni un minuto

-¿Se puede? - pregunto Edward tocando la puerta del despacho

-Claro Edward pasa - le dijo y luego me miro a mi - Bella pero que sorpresa hija pasen

-Papa la verdad no estamos aquí en una visita de cortesía o algo parecido si no porque queremos que examines a Bella

-¿Estas enferma pequeña? - me pregunto Carlisle tiernamente

-No - apenas me salió la voz

-Papa - le dijo Edward serio - creemos que Bells está embarazada

-¿Que? pero Edward como no se cuidaron y que dirá Charlie y que dirá...

-Si la traje aquí aparte de examinarla, era para que se sintiera mejor ha estado muy angustiada preguntándose lo mismo toda la mañana así que por favor no la abrumen mas - le dijo Edward a su padre

-Ok, pasa por aquí pequeña

Entre a una especie de cuarto que tenia Carlisle en su despacho donde tenía todo tipo de utensilio medico y me recosté en una camilla

Me avergonzaba que el padre de mi novio me estuviera viendo partes que solo Edward había visto así que mientras Carlisle me examinaba comencé a imaginarme a mi bebe nuevamente, ya estaba tan convencida de que lo amaba incluso antes de nacer por el solo hecho de que Edward era su padre que incluso podía sentirlo dentro de mi

-Terminamos Bella levántate - me dijo Carlisle mientras se retiraba los guantes que había usado interrumpiendo mis alucinaciones

-¿Entonces? - pregunto Edward mientras yo caminaba hacia el

-Chicos para su suerte, fue solo una falsa alarma, Bella solo está atrasada en su periodo, suele suceder a algunas mujeres que un mes les baja su periodo y otro mes no... Son irregulares

Al oír las palabras de Carlisle sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, yo ya amaba a mi hijo y podía sentirlo ¿cómo era posible que no existiera? ya lo quería, lo quería en verdad y todo esto me mato todas aquellas ilusiones que tenia y rompí a llorar  
>Edward se quedo mirándome preocupado<p>

-¿Que sucede amor? - me pregunto asustado

-Nada Edward es solo que no sabes cuánto desee que fuera real, poder tener una parte de ti conmigo para siempre

-Bella, no te pongas así amor... mira no quiero sonar frio pero piensa que es lo mejor por ahora, tenemos que terminar la escuela después tenemos que ir la universidad y nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero te prometo que esto sucederá algún día, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos y tendremos cuántos hijos quieras amor pues yo no me veo en el futuro con nadie más que no seas tú, pero no llores amor, te amo... - me dijo y me beso en los labios como solo el sabia hacerlo con ternura pasión y amor...

Edward tenia razón quizás no era el mejor momento, tendría que haber dejado muchas cosas por el bebe que nunca existió pero como le decía yo a aquel dolor que sentía que punzaba en mi pecho que el bebe que yo quería, el fruto del amor de Edward y yo no existía? era algo doloroso que no se si podre superar, quería sentir cuando se moviera, cuando naciera arroparlo si tenía frio y amarlo tanto como amaba a su padre, amarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma... pero la ilusión era solo eso una simple y vaga ilusión... Continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	14. Capitulo 13: ¿Arrepentimientos?

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 13: ¿Arrepentimientos?  
>Pov Edward<p>

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la sospecha de mi Bells había sido eso solo una sospecha aun que la idea de ser padre, me hizo el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra, el pensar que el Bells podría tener dentro de ella el fruto de nuestro inmenso amor me hizo estallar de felicidad, pero no era si, aunque no dudaba que algún día nosotros podríamos hacerlo realidad, cuando ya pudiésemos terminar el instituto e ir a la universidad, por que tenia muy claro que debía sacar una carrea para poder ofrecer a Bells y a nuestros futuros hijos una vida decorosa.

Ella había estado triste por la falsa sospecha las primeras semanas, pero ya después se fue haciendo a la idea, y lo supero aunque había veces que se estaba triste y no quería reconocerlo, yo trataba de animarla para que la pasara así, la amaba tanto que verla si me partía el corazón, no quería ni el propio viento le causara daño, quería protegerla de cualquiera que le fuera a causar daño alguno especialmente de James que no dejaba de molestarla, el trataba de convérsela que regresara con el,,, invento muchas cosas en la cuales nos afectaban y peleábamos más seguido, odiaba a ese,, trataba a toda costa de separarme de la razón de mi existencia, pero yo no lo permitiría, así luchara hasta que mi corazón dejara latir,,,, Tenía que darme prisa porque si no llegaría tarde a clases cosa que no deseaba porque estábamos en exámenes, no me molestada en absoluto porque nunca fui malo en mis materias, y regularmente mis notas era sobresalientes, así que me di una ducha rápida, y en seguida vestirme para bajar a tomar el desayuno que mi quería madre ya tenía servido, lo tome muy rápido para salir a tiempo para pasar por Bells, e ir nos al instituto, solo nos íbamos los dos porque mi pequeña hermana ya tenía novio un tal Jasper Hale que acababa de llegar de sur, salieron un par de semanas para después anunciar que era novios, se veían muy enamorados, en cuanto a Emmett se marchaba en su propio auto para recoger a si novia Rosalie Hale la cual era hermana menor de Jasper además era también amiga de de Bells y Alice las tres se llevaban súper bien cuando estaban juntas, me subí a mi auto para pasar por Bells me encontré con Tanya lo cual fue muy extraño.

-Hola Edward- Me saludo!

-Eh… Hola Tanya,-Dije un tanto confundido por su aparición afuera de mi casa- ¿Que te trae por aquí?-lo dije sin pensar bien las cosas.

-Pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a.. este-Se via bastante nerviosa, lo cual me dio mayor curiosidad en saber que era lo que tenía que decirme- yo..este.. venía a hablar contigo- No sabi aque decir por una parte quería arreglar a las cosas con ella, la quería, no la amaba, pero si sentía ese sentimiento hacía ella, y por otra parte no desea salir de ahí para llegar con Bells e ir al instituto, pero no podía dejar la cosas si, teníamos que hablar tarde o temprano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, también quiero que arreglemos las cosas, así que te doy la palabra puedes comenzar- Le dije

-¿No podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?, en donde podamos hablar más tranquilamente, tal vez podríamos ir a un parque o aun café, no se pero por favor aquí no- Me pidió, tenía razón no era un lugar adecuado para hablar.

-Si tienes razón, vamos sube-Le dije abriéndole la puerta del auto para que se subiera.

-Gracias- Me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando lo hice me acorde que tenía que llamar a Bells para avisarle que no podría pasar por ella e ir a clases, asi que saque el celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a marcar el numero que me sabía de memoria, al instante comenzó a  
>timbrar.<p>

Bella: "Hola amor, creo ya vamos tarde"

Edward: " Hola amor, si lo se te marco para decirte que hoy no iré a clases"

Bella: "¿Estás bien amor?"- Se escuchaba ansiosa,,, pero tenía que decirle todo pero no teléfono.

Edward: " Si amor me encuentro perfectamente solo que me surgió un imprevisto y tendré que faltar a clases, pero cuando llegues a casa iré para contarte todo, TE AMO no lo olvides"

Bella: "Sabes que también te amor, está bien estaré esperándote con ansías, nos vemos en un ratito"

Me colgué para guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo nuevamente y me dirigí al auto para subir al lado del conductor para que una vez dentro.

-Listo, perdón por la demora pero tenía que hablar con Bella- Le dije disculpándome por la tardanza

-No te preocupes Eddie, se que la amas demasiado- Me dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Si la amo mucho, pero no viniste a hablar de eso, bien dime ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Le dije educamente para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Te parece si vamos al café, al que solíamos ira cuando éramos novios, bueno si quieres si no podemos ir al lugar en donde escojas no hay problema- Me dijo igualmente en el mismo tono triste.

-No me parece bien que vallamos ahí- Le dije para después darle una sonrisa, y encender el auto para dirigirnos a ya.

No tardamos mucho en llegar porque no estaba muy lejos de la casa, quizá fueron 15 min, en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cuando llegamos estacione el auto y me dirigí para ir a abrirle la puerta, se la abrí y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias- me dijo nuevamente

-Por nada, es un placer- Le dije para cerrar la puerta y poder entrar en el establecimiento, tenía que admitir que me encantaba es lugar, tenia replicas de cuadros muy hermosos, el ambiente siempre era muy tranquilo, era tan acogedor, cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una mesa alejada de todo, queríamos tener cierta privacidad para platicar en cuanto llegamos una mesera se dirigió a nosotros para tomar nuestra orden, que se limito a ser dos Capuchinos los cuales no tardaron más de 10 min. Así que cuando la mesera se fue espere a que Tanya comenzara. Y así fue.

- Bueno Eddie quería pedirte una disculpa, por como terminamos, se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, yo no quería pero fue James- note que había bajado la mirada porque estaba llorando- El fue le que me sedujo, pero me di cuenta que era una patán que a la menor oportunidad me cambio por otra- Vi como esta comenzado a llorar con mayor intensidad.

-No sabes cómo lo siento Tanya, no te preocupes yo sé cómo es James y no te culpo de por lo que paso, te perdono- Le dije sinceramente, no podía creer que es animal ponzoñoso hiciera esto con alguien tan lindo como lo era Tanya realmente ella no se merecía esto,- Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte lo haría con gusto.

-Gracias Edward tu siempre tan compresivo, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento haberte engañado, no te lo mereces- Me dijo para limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían desenfrenadamente por sus mejillas rojas.

-No sigas Tanya por favor, tu eres una gran persona y estoy seguro de que encontraras al alguien que te ame, y no solo juegue contigo como lo hizo James- No puede contenerme y la abrace cuando alce la vista vi algo que me rompió el corazón en un millón de pedacitos.

Pov Bella.

(Comienza cuando Edward la llama).

Se me hacia tan raro que Ed no fuera a la escuela, estábamos en exámenes, pero seguro le darían oportunidad de presentarlos otro día, no por nada era el mejor de la clase estaba tan orgullosa de él, lo amaba tanto, pero me preocupaba lo que le hubiera pasado, tenía que darme prisa para llegar a tiempo al instituto, y poder platicar con Alice para saber que le había pasado a Edward, salí de mi casa casi corriendo, cuando me frene de repente, estaba el ahí, James parado en su auto como cuando me esperaba para ir al instituto.

Inconsciente llegue a donde él estaba,

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dije sin saludarlo

-¿Creo que eso es un Hola?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte, así que responde!- Me dije casi como si fuera una orden pero, sentía tanta ira, rabia.

-Vine porque quiero que hablemos, no soporto esta situación, Bella te extraño, fui un idiota al dejarte, perdóname- Estaba llorando, y de rodillas abrazándome por la cintura pidiéndome que regresara con él, ver así me patío el corazón para un niño pequeño, cuando se da cuenta del mal que había hecho.

-James por favor ponte de pie… -Dije para tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo parar de la esa posición- James no puedo, no si creerte, tu me habías engañado, yo te amaba y tu lo pisoteaste, ahora soy feliz con Edward el me ama y nunca me traicionaría- Le dije, sintiendo como se empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, pero no sabía si era por la emoción de sus palabras, por la rabia que sentía de que él me había engañado.

-No podríamos hablar en otro lugar más privado- Me pidió en tono de suplica, sabía que no podría negarle eso, así que asentí y me acompaño hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir, le contaría a Edward cuando llegara tenía que saber todo esto, no quería ocultarle cosas y menos que mi relación con el andaba un poquito inestable, cuando James estuvo en el auto

- Adonde te gustaría ir?- Me pregunto no sabia que decir, me quede pensando un lugar que había visitado hace tiempo el cual era muy pintoresco y me gustaba mucho.

-Te parece que vallamos aun café que se encuentra a unas cuadras del aquí creo que se llama "Twilight" es muy hermoso- Le dije recordando que llevaría a Edward ahí,

-Muy bien lo conozco- Me dijo para después arrancar el auto y salir directo ahí, no tardamos mucho tiempo, el camino fue muy incomodo porque ninguno de los dos hablo era muy extraño, llegamos al lugar me encantaba ese lugar, James me acompaño muy cerca de mi lo cual me hacía sentir muy incómoda, nos sentamos en unas de las mesas en el centro, enseguida llego la mesera para tomar nuestra orden, yo pedí un frappé y el pidió un express Americano, fue increíblemente rápido no tardo mas de 10 minutos, el quería hablar, así que el  
>comenzaría,<p>

-Bella como ya te he dicho estoy muy arrepentido de haberte hecho daño, no pensé las cosas, Tanya me sedujo me dijo que me amaba que quería que fuéramos pareja, al principio me negué porque te amo, siempre te he amado, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo, jamás te volveré a decepcionar por favor Bells,- No creo todo lo que me decía, siempre espere escuchar eso de el, ya me había resignado a que jamás me lo diría, pero nunca hay que dejar jamás, el lo acaba de decir y mientras lo decía estaba llorando arrepentido, sentía que el corazón me daba un vuelco de 360°, estaba confundida porque estaba más que enamorada de Edward, pero James, había sido mi primer amor, el que nunca se olvida, estaba segura que no lo amaba pero si sentía un cariño muy fuerte por él, me partía el corazón verlo así de mal, pero no podía corresponderle, mi corazón ya tenia dueño- No quiero perderte, vuelve conmigo, se que puedo hacerte feliz, como antes solo dame una oportunidad- Volvía a decir.

-Lo siento James pero no puedo volver contigo porque estoy con Edward, y soy muy feliz, no puedo negar que contigo también era feliz, pero ese ciclo ya se cerro, porque ya no amo, lo amo a él, y no me pongas a escoger, porque lo escogeré a él, siempre será el- Dije levantándome de la silla para salir de ahí, cuando de pronto fue todo tan rápido.

-Bella- me dijo, pero cuando volteé el estaba parado de frente a mí, y en cuestión de segundo tenía sus labios en los míos, me quede en estado de shock,, eran tan tiernos y demandantes a la vez, buscando una respuesta en los míos, pero no fui capaz de ello, solo me quede ahí esperando que el se alejara de mi,

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Los brincamos de susto, esa voz, su voz voltee para poder explicar a,,,,,,,,,,,, Edward

-Edward!- Dije con un gran pánico por lo que acaba de ver- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte.

-Esa pregunta era la misma que te iba hacer, ¿Que estás haciendo tu con este?- En sus ojos se veía toda la ira que sentía en ese momento- No se supone que estas en la escuela,-

-…. Estoy aquí por que vine a hablar con James pe….-

-Pues veo que no solo charlaban…..-Me interrumpió- ¿Cómo pudiste Bella, porque me engañas con el?,, ¿porque?- Edward estaba llorando, me sentía tan culpable de eso

-No Edward, yo jamás te engañaría, lo que viste fue un mal entendido, mira…-

-Fue mi culpa, yo la bese a la fuerza- me interrumpió James- Yo la traje para hablar con ella, de lo que me duele haberla perdido porque la amo, , no te desquites con ella cullen, en todo caso estoy aquí yo, anda- No creía lo que hacía James, me estaba defiendo de la ira de Edward estaba más que anonadada por la situación, volteé a para ver a Edward que ahora estaba mas que enojado, pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya veo, muy bien si quieren seguir juntos, que sean muy felices, yo me largo- Dijo Edward para dirigirse a la salida no lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí tenia que arreglar las cosas con el decirle que todo era un mal entendido, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, no quería perderlo porque él era mi todo, tenia que arreglas las cosas no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer…..

Pov James

Jaja sentía que no podía aguantar más risa al ver aCullen cuando le dije a un amaba, estaba más que enojado y lo peor llorando como nenita jajaja, pero mi plan estaba resultando de maravilla, no dejaría que Bella fuera de alguien más, si no era mía, me quede viendo como el se iba, y ella atrás de el, me senté a terminar mi café.

-Creo que nuestro plan está funcionando de maravilla- me dijo Tanya acercándose para darme un beso, el cual correspondí gustoso, como me volvía loco.

-Si, muy pronto ellos se separan, y tendremos el camino libre, pero seguiremos siendo amantes, verdad- Le dije volviendo a besar la en eso carnosos labios.

-Por su puesto, yo quiero a Edward para mí, pero no como hombre sino por todo lo que me puede ofrecer, al igual que tu a Isabela- me dijo con malicia en su mirada.

-Efectivamente, no dejare que otro se quede con lo que me pertenece, además si ella no es mía no será de nadie más-Le dije feliz porque sabía que ella regresaría a mis brazos en cualquier momento.

-Eres tan malo, por eso me gustas- Me dijo para volverme a besar, con urgencia, pero tuvimos que separarnos, porque no era lugar para tener un ataque desenfrenado de pasión, además teníamos que planear cual sería nuestro siguiente golpe para alejarlos definitivamente uno del otro, era eso o me dejo de llamar James Witherdale….. Continuara!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	15. Capitulo 14: Promesas y perdón

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 14: Promesas y perdón

Pov Bella:

Perseguí a Edward por un largo rato, por más que le gritara el me ignoraba como si nadie le hablara, estaban tan enojado y triste a la vez hasta que por fin logre alcanzarlo para enfrentarlo y aclarar las cosas, apenas me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en una parte del bosque la cual estaba completamente desierta,

-EDWARD, por favor escúchame!-Le grite una vez que lo tuve de frente.

-Que es lo que tienes que decirme!,, lo vi todo perfectamente, no hay necesidad que tengas que darme una explicación- Me dijo muy enojado y dolido

-Como es posible que pienses eso, cuando te he demostrado de mil maneras lo mucho que te amo Edward- Le dije ahora ya molesta.

-Bella pero yo te vi, besándolo, nadie me lo conto, y eso fue lo mas doloroso que presenciado en mi vida, Bella, dime que no soy lo suficiente para tu, como para que andes buscando en otro- Estaba llorando, no soportaba verlo así eso me partía el corazón.

-Edward las cosas no son como las viste, el me llevo no lo niego pero no con la intención que crees- Le dije serenando mi voz

-Entonces ¿Que hacías con ese imbécil ahí?-Me pregunto apenas en un susurro

-El quería hablar de lo arrepentido que se sentina por haberme engañado con Tanya, pero nada mas Edward, no hay nada entre nosotros, tienes que creerme- Le suplique con lagrimas en lo ojos, no quería perderlo no ahora, no por una confusión!

-Bella te vi besándolo que no entiendes eso, te vi con mis propios ojos, no puedo sacar de mi mente esa imagen, no puedo!- Seguía llorando y no podía hacer nada para evitar eso, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Yo no lo bese, jamás lo besaría después de lo que me hizo, pero no te niego que eso me desconcertó, no me imagine que lo fuera hacer, pensé que tenía en claro que al único que está en mi mente y en mi corazón eres tu, y para desdicha tuya es porque TE AMO! Con todo mi ser Edward, me moría si tu me dejas, por algo que no hice, por una tontería!- Dicho esto me lance a el para besarlo sin dejarle oportunidad de prever lo que pasaría

Tenia que desmostarle que al único que le pertenecían mis labios, mis besos, no podía besar a nadie más porque estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Al principio no lo correspondió, estaba en shock pero poco a poco lo fue correspondiendo, con una ternura del que solo el era capaz de demostrar en un beso.

En ningún momento se intensifico se mantuvo tierno dulce, pero para desgracia mía éramos humanos y teníamos que separarnos para tomar oxigeno.

-Bella perdóname por pensar mal, perdóname, por no tenerte confianza,- Me suplico

-No hay nada que perdonar,,,, pero quiero que olvidemos lo pasado y sigamos queriéndonos, teniéndonos confianza para no volver a pasar este mal momento- Le pedí esperando que aceptara.

-Me parece perfecto, lo pasado es pasado y hay que dejarlo atrás, para preocuparnos solo en el presente, en nuestro presente- Me dijo acercado su rostro al mío para volvernos al besar.

-Te gustaría que pasáramos todo el día juntos, ya que no fuimos a la escuela, pues tenemos todo el día- le propuse

-Esa idea me agrada mucho amor, ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos?- Me pregunto

-Lo dejo a tu elección, mi vida, cualquier logar es perfecto si tú estás conmigo- Le asegure.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo en mente un lugar para estar solo los dos- Dijo tomándome de la mano para guiarme de regreso al lugar de que veníamos.

Llegamos a estacionamiento del lugar en donde habías tenido el trago más amargo de nuestra relación, para subirnos a su auto y alejarnos de ahí al rumbo que yo desconocía.

Pov Edward:

A pesar de que ya habíamos arreglado el mal entendido, aun no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de James besando a mi Bells, al recordarlo me dolía el corazón, pero tenía que desechar esa idea, porque ella me amaba a mí de eso no había duda, me lo había demostrado de todas la maneras posibles.

Quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos asi que la llevaría a un lugar que solo nos pertenecía a nosotros, era nuestro paraíso terrenal, nuestro prado.

Pero antes se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar por un poco de comida, para pasar todo el día disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Asi que pasamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano para pedir la comida, una vez que teníamos listo todo emprendimos nuestro trayecto. Quería olvidar el mal rato, tenía que olvidarlo por el bien de los dos.

-Edward por que no me dijiste que venimos a nuestro prado! – Mi bells estaba contenta feliz de que estuviéramos en ese lugar tan especial para los dos.

-Quería sorprenderte, se lo que significa este prado, para los dos, quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, solo nosotros.- Le dije levantado su rostro para mirar eso hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban, para después pasar con la yema de mis dedos, su labio inferior para irlo delineando para continuar acercando mi rostro al suyo y poder la besar, lentamente con ternura y devoción disfrutando de la suavidad y sabor de su piel, su aliento, Dios como me volvía loco, lentamente nos fuimos separado para recuperar la respiración- Te amo Bella, por favor promete que nunca lo olvidaras-  
>Tenia que escuchar de sus labios que nunca olvidaría este amor que sentía por ella.<p>

-Edward te amo, jamás lo olivare porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, es como una encrucijada que siempre juntara nuestros destinos- Me dijo haciéndome hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra, nos abrazamos por un largo tarto quizá pasaron horas, pero para mí fueron escasos minutos.

Pasamos todo el día juntos platicando de nuestras cosas, principalmente, para después platicar de cosas vagas sin importancia. Estábamos sumergidos en nuestro propio mundo, sin ser interrumpido mas que por el sonido de las aves y los sonidos propios de la naturaleza que nos invadía.

Cuando nos dimos cuentas estaba por anochecer, por lo cual teníamos que regresar antes de que nuestras familias comenzaran a preguntarse en donde estábamos,

-Bella amor creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde y tengamos que dar explicaciones de por que no hemos ido al instituto- Le dije ayudando la ponerse de de pie.

-Si tienes razón amor, deberíamos irnos cuanto antes- Dijo recogiendo todas las cosas que teníamos tiradas alrededor.

Nos tomamos de la mano para ir a su casa, y aunque la idea de alejarme de ella me hizo estremecer, teníamos que hacerlo, aunque se me estaba ocurriendo una idea estupenda, aunque tenia que comentarlo con Bells primero.

Pov Tanya:

Teníamos que separar a Edward de Bella, no podía negar que Edward me gustaba mucho pero no me hacia sentir ni una pisca lo que James me hacia sentir, me hacia temblar con solo rozar mi piel, pero no era amor de eso estaba segura solo era pasión, deseo y lujuria desenfrenada, nuestros cuerpos se entendían a la perfección, pero Edward me convenía en muchos sentidos, además de que tenia dinero, era guapo, y talentoso con un gran futuro por delante, el cual tendría a mi lado, porque no permitiría que es simplona sin chiste de Isabella Swan se queda con todo lo que yo quería, y todo gracias a James se haría realidad, Tenia el plan perfecto para deshacer, lo que ellos llamaban amor, j aja ja como podían ser tan idiotas, sabia que tenia que seducir a Edward, al fin y al cabo es hombre, joven y con las hormonas alborotadas seria fácil conseguir irme a la cama con el, obviamente lo haría sin protección cual ninguna para poder quedar embarazada y amarrarlo a mi lado para siempre, Isabella estaría consumida por la tracción de Edward que ira corriendo a los brazos de James para que este la hiciera pagar por haberlo cambiado rápidamente, por otro, ese hombre era tan malo, pero no lo que no pida negar era que es excelente en la cama.

-Tanya ya estas lista para siguiente ronda- Me dijo James cuando salió del baño para meterse nuevamente en debajo de las sabanas en donde momentos antes habíamos compartido.

-Si es lo que estoy esperando- Dije seximente para iniciar lo que habíamos comenzado desde hace ya un buen rato,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	16. Capitulo 15: Los hechos

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 15: Los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras.

(primera parte)

Pov Edward.

Jamás me había sentido tan inseguro de los sentimientos de Bells, pero no dejaba de pensar que en algún momento ella fuera capaz de abandonarme, la sola idea hacia que todo mi ser huyera aterrado, no quería seguir pensado eso, lo mejor que podría hacer era desechar es pensamiento, y vivir el mejor momento que la vida me estaba dando junto a Bella, estaba en mi habitación tirado en la cama viendo el techo, estaba muy ansioso que no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía la sensación que si cerraba los ojos la arrebatarían de mi lado, me senté en el borde la cama con las manos en la cabeza, temiendo lo peor, quizá esa noche no podría dormir, el solo recuerdo de verlos me afectaba, me volvería LOCO!,

pasaron las horas pero seguía en la misma situación mi mente era un gran caos, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido, por todo el cansancio de aquel espantoso dia, para mi mala suerte, tuve una espantosa pesadilla…..

"Estaba en nuestro prado, solo, cuando de pronto vi a lo lejos una silueta, era muy hermosa, claro como no ser lo si era ella, era mi Bells, se acerco lentamente hasta solo estar a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, levante la manos para poder acércala y estrecharla, para rozar esos labios tan tentadores, pero cuando me fui acercando ella volteo el rostro lo cual me desconcertó mucho.

-Que pasa amor?-Estaba mas que asustado

-Lo ciento Edward pero no podemos seguir juntos- Me lo estaba diciendo tan fríamente- lo nuestro se acabo- esas palabras me dolieron tanto.

-Que y ya no me amas?- Pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas-No comprendía las cosas, seguía llorando pero al parecer ella hablaba con toda sinceridad porque ni siquiera se conmovió-

-De algún modo te quise, es verdad, lamento mucho haberte hecho falsas esperanzas pero ya me canse de intentar sentir algo que no siento por ti, no te amo, nunca te he amado, y nunca lo hare- Estaba muriendo por dentro, todas esas palabras estaban destrozando no solo mi corazón sino mi alma también- Viene para decirte que me voy, no regresare ni volveré para causarte este dolor, podrás retomar tu vida de nuevo sin ninguna interferencia de mi parte, será como si nunca hubiera existido, te lo prometo- no me dio tiempo responder, estaba totalmente en estado de shock, con esas ultimas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza "será como si no si nunca hubiera existido" vi como ella se iba alejando dejándome totalmente destrozado"

Me desperté sobresaltado por el mal sueño, estaba  
>sudando a mares, con la respiración y el pulso totalmente acelerados, solo había sido un sueño solo eso un mal sueño, yo sabía que Bella me amaba, nunca me dejaría, me distraje tratando de ver el despertador, ya era un poco tarde, lo único bueno era que es sábado y no tenia que ir al instituto, me duche para poder despejar esos malos sueños, me fui relajado con forme el agua caliente recorría mis músculos tensado, el tiempo se me paso volando porque cuando salí me di cuenta que había tardado más de media hora ahí adentro pero me sentía mucho mejor, me cambie para andar cómodo durante el dia para hacer mis deberes como recoger mi habitación, lavar mi auto, hacer las tareas pendientes del instituto para tener la tarde libre, y poder disfrutar la tarde con mi Bells, me apure no quería pasar más tiempo sin poder besarla, sin poderla tener en mis brazos, así que una vez terminadas mis labores, corrí a tomar mis celular y marcarle para que estuviera lista,<p>

Bella: Hola amor-Me encantaba que me saludara asi-

Edward: Hola, mi vida, oye me preguntaba si no si tenias planes para hoy en la tarde, y parte de la noche-

Bella: no que yo sepa ¿Por qué?-

Edward: Porque me gustaría que saliéramos, una fiesta que esta organizando Tanya en su casa, me invito pero claro solo iría si tu vas- Bella: No sabes lo que me gustaría ir contigo-

Edward: Pero?-

Bella: Saldré con mis padres a cenar, lo siento mucho amor no sabes la ganas que tengo ir contigo, pero tu ve y diviértete lleva te a Emmett o al duende de Alice-

Edward: No creo que ire!-

Bella: Edward ve,,, no te quedes es sábado por la noche, ve y divierte por los dos, te prometo que cuando nos vemos,, amm te lo compensare! –

Edward: Oh esa idea me agrada!, pero esta bien ire solo un rato, solo para no hacerle el desaire a Tanya,, Te amo, no lo olvides-

Bella: Esa idea me agrada,, sabes que también te amo, te mando muchos besitos-

Colgamos casi al mismo tiempo, no quería ir si la razón de mi existencia no iba a estar ahí, pero bueno ya la había dicho que iría, así que me fui a dar una ducha para después cambiarme de un modo informal el cual consistía en unos jeans negros, con una camisa del mismo tono, en lugar de converse decidí llevar zapatos, cuando decidi que está listo, tome mi chaqueta por si mas tarde, que tonto vivía en le lugar más húmedo de Washington y lo más lógico era que lloviera, salí de la casa y efectivamente ya comenzaba a llover, rápidamente subí mi auto, para llegar a la famosa fiesta que Tanya había organizado, en su casa, habíamos quedado en ser amigos así tenía que ir, casi en contra de mi voluntad no tarde en llagar a su casa, estacione el auto y baje por suerte solo caían una que otra gotita, al parecer la fiesta estaba empezado a tener ambiente, la música se oia muy fuerte, y había muchas personas que en mi vida había visto, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, así que entre sin alguna invitación tratando de ver a alguien conocido pero no lo encontré, llegue un mini bar en donde estaba Tanya para saludarla.

-Eddie! Que bueno que viniste!-Me dijo para después lanzarse y envolverme en un tierno abrazo.

-jeje si Tanya viene un ratito,-Le dije para soltarme de su agarre.

-Lo importante es que viniste, ¿y Bella no vino contigo?- Me pregunto,

-No pudo, tenía un compromiso, pero me mando en representación de ambos jeje- Le dije un poquito triste

-muy bien, ¿Algo de tomar?- Me pregunto

-Sii, que tienes?- Pregunte curioso de saber que tenia

-Ps tenemos Vodka, Tequila, Cerveza, whisky, o te preparo un coctel- Me pregunto, no sabía que pedir, supongo que si pedía agua se burlaría de mi, además no tenia ganas de agua sino de algo mas fuerte,

-Creo que me gustaría un coctel, sabes preparar el Green Lights- Esa bebida me recordaba cómo fue que Bella y yo nos hicimos novios jaja fue muy divertido recordarlo, porque esa fue la noche mas feliz de toda mi  
>existencia.<p>

-Jaja esa pregunta me ofende, claro que lo se prepara, y me sale uff, buenísimo, te aseguro que uno no te bastara- Me dijo con cierta sonrisa en los labios para después darse la vuelta e ir a preparar la bebida... continuara...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	17. Capitulo 15:  Segunda parte

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 15 Los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras (segunda parte)

Pov Tanya

Esta era mi oportunidad para atrapar a Edward, no había duda, estaba preparando la bebida, este día no podía ir mejor, esta noche Edward Cullen seria mío, para siempre porque no lo dejaría que se fuera de mi lado, estaba sacando un pequeño frasquito en el cual tenía un polvito blanco el cual sería mi cómplice, estaba poniendo una pequeña cantidad de esa sustancia en la copa de Edward, lo disolví todo para que no quedara rastro de eso, salí de la cocina para llevarla a su dueño.

-Aquí tienes, Eddie- Le dije ofreciéndole la copa.

-Gracias Tanya- Me dijo tomándola con la mano para acercarla a esos labios sus tan lindos, no niego que era un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero era muy recatado, muy respetuoso, no tenía la apariencia de James, aaa de solo pensar en lo salvaje y primitivo que era, me prendía al cien!

-Que solo la tendrás en la mano?- Pregunte estaba ansiosa de que se lo tomara.

-Claro que no,- dijo llevándose la copa a la boca para tomarse la de un solo trago, carraspeo por el alcohol tan fuerte cuando paso por su garganta.

-¿Quieres mas?- Le pregunte con la esperanza que accediera,

-Tenias razón esta buenísimo, claro que me encantaría otro si no es mucha molestia- Pidió tan caballerosamente, siempre tan propio de el.

-Claro que no es molestia, enseguida te lo traigo- Le dije para volver a la cocina y preparar otra pequeña sustancia.

Pov Edward

Tanya tenía toda la razón era el mejor Green Lights que  
>había probado en mi vida, cuando regreso con el segundo, sin pensarlo lo tome cuando me lo ofreció y me lo lleve a la boca y me lo tome rápidamente, fue una locura porque era la primera vez que me estaba mareando con tan solo dos copas,<p>

-Tanya donde está el baño- Le pregunte con la cabeza dándome vueltas y comenzaba a ver todo borroso

-Esta arriba en la segunda puerta a la izquierda- Me dijo asi que comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras para  
>refrescarme un poco, tome el barandal para no caerme me estaba sintiendo tan mal, estaba a punto de caerme cuando, sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, voltee a ver a la persona que me tenia en sus brazos, y por alguna extraña razón vi a mi Bells, se veía tan hermosa con su cabellera color caoba, y esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me derretían,<p>

-Bella, estas aquí-Como pude formule la palabra

-Si aquí estoy para hacerte muy feliz- Dijo para darme un beso, en los labios, no se pero sabían igual, tenía cierta sensación, pero no ubicaba que andaba mal, cuando de pronto todo se puso negro.

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza no sabía en donde esta, me moví sin abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que había alguien a mi lado, estaba desnuda sonreí porque el ultimo recuerdo fue el de Bella, seguro estaba con ella, y la habíamos pasado muy bien aunque no recordara nada, abrí los ojos poco a poco porque con el dolor que sentía me fue imposible abrirlos rápidamente, cuando todo se vio más claro,,,,,,

QUE! NO,,, NO! Estaba desconcertado al ver quien se encontraba a mi lado, no era mi Bells, no era mi BELLS,, era,, era, trague la saliva para poder decirlo..

-¿Tanya?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Le pregunte casi gritando

-Creo que los hechos,, dicen más que mil palabras- Dijo dándome un beso fugas en los labios, para acomodarse en mi pecho!

No podía estar pasando esto, tenía que ser una pesadilla me sentía el peor de los hombres, una basura, porque a miiiiii, sabía que era un error, quería morir en ese mismo instante, estaba seguro que apartar de ese dia no podría ver a Bella a la cara, no me lo perdonaría, no quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que decirle, no debía ocultarle nada,.

-Tanya perdóname, pero esto fue un completo erro, nunca debimos debió haber sucedido esto, me tengo que ir- Le dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama pasándome pero tapando ciertas partes, para poder recoger mi ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación.

-Eddie porque dices eso, cuando acabamos de pasar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, no digas que fue un error porque te he entregado no solo mi castidad si no mi corazón, Edward por favor no me dejes, sabes muy bien que te amo!- Me decía ente lágrimas, pero no podía continuar con esto.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Tanya pero yo no te amo, y perdóname nunca fue mi intención meterme en tu cama, estaba tomado, no medí mis actos- Le Dije con la mayor serenidad que fui capaz de expresar.

-Vete no te quiero ver, EDWARD VE TE POR FAVOR- me pedio en grito que me fuera, sin más la obedecí, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, termine de vestirme y me fui lo mas rápido que puede.

Pov Tanya

Veía con lagrima en los ojos como Edward se marchaba de la habitación, cuando supe que esta muy lejos, comencé a carcajearme de lo que había había hecho, jaja no podía creer que fuera capaz de creer eso, lastimas que se quedo dormido antes de que pudiera hacer algo, pero lo importante era que le había hecho creer que habíamos tenido relaciones, la primera parte del plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, mientras lo pensaba me pare de la cama para dirigirme al tocador a recoger la cámara fotográfica con la cual tenía la evidencia perfecta para hacer funcionar la parte dos de esta maravilloso plan….. Continuara  
><strong>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<strong>

**N/A**

**CHICAS PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAIPUTULOS TODOS ESTOS DIAS PERO ESQUE SALI DE VACACIONES Y HOY LLEGE POR ESO SUBI DOS CAPIIIS ,,,,ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO…..**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	18. Capitulo 16:  Parte 1

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 16: Mentira o Verdad

(Parte 1)

Pov Tanya

Esperaba con ansias que la parte dos de este grandioso  
>plan, por fin llegara, estaba afuera de la casa de Isabella, puaj esa tipa me caía en la punta del hígado, la veía como un estorbo en mi vida, eso precisamente era solo un estorbo, pero pronto se quietaría de mi camino, de mi futuro, tenía el gran sobre amarillo el cual contenía nada ni nada menos que los elementos que favorecerían a este grandioso plan.<p>

No tenia ganas de verla así que me limite a ponerlo en el buzón del correo el cual en la parte de afuera contenía el nombre de esa, ni siquiera valía pronunciar su nombre, gire la cabeza a un lado y después al otro para comprobar que nadie me veía lo deposite dentro, para después subir a mi auto, tenía que contarle a James lo bien que estaba funcionando el plan, además tenia ganas de algo mas, algo que solo el me lo podía dar…

Pov Edward

Cuando Sali de la casa de Tanya solo quería morir no  
>soportaba mi propia presencia, me aborrecía por mis actos, sabía que no debí a ver ido a esa "Fiesta", en cuanto Bells se enterara me dejaría, no podía soportar ese tipo de situación, no querían, dentro de me consciencia me decía que el contara toda la verdad porque eso era lo correcto, afrentar las consecuencias de mis malditos actos, y otra parte me decía que no le dijera, que lo mantuviera en secreto, para no perderla, aunque eso estuviera mal, era un gran debate interno, llegue a mi casa, para darme una larga ducha, tenia que pensar y nada como hacerlo bajo la regadera,<p>

-Hola, ¿se encuentra alguien?- Pregunte en cuanto cruce la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba nadie, que de mejor para que nadie me preguntara en donde había pasado la noche, no quería dar explicaciones, subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, ahí estaría a salvo de cualquiera que me buscara, llegue a la puerta, para comenzar a abrirla, entonces ahí estaba, ella está ahí en mi cuarto, sentada sobre la cama.

-Hola amor- Me dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Eh, Hola!.. que haces aquí?- Le pregunte de forma muy grosera, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente.

-Bueno recuerdas que te prometí que te compensaría, por no poder acompañarte ayer en la fiesta- Me dijo para irse acercando muy sensualmente a mí, pero no sabía que decir, seguía debatiéndome entre si o no contarle, me sentí la peor basura por haberla engañado, por haber engañado al amor de mi vida, la tenía tan cerca, todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentía el calor de toda su anatomía, no tardo en poner sus labios con los míos para besarme tiernamente, al principio no se lo correspondí pero después de sentir ese sabor a vainilla con canela que tanto me gustaba, se lo correspondí, con forme pasaron los segundos el beso que hacía cada vez más intenso, coloco sus manos en mi cuello para acercarme más a sus perfectos labios, por instinto la rodee con mis brazos, para acércala la a mí, todas esas sensaciones eran únicas, que solamente ella provocaba, me deje llevar por el momento que se me olvido hasta mi  
>propio nombre lo único que importaba era que<br>estábamos los dos, ella comezón a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa, no la deje continuar porque la tome en brazos y llevarla a la cama que no teníamos muy lejos de nosotros, la recosté con sumo cuidado para después colocarme encima de ella, apoyando gran parte de mi peso en mis codos no quería que tuviera que soportar lo mas mínimo de mi peso, comenzamos a besarnos con mayor intensidad, con si nuestras vidas dependerían de ello, sentía como sus manos estaba recorriendo todo mi pecho, estaba dejando que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero de pronto comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

-No contestes- Le dije con voz entre cortada por la falta de respiración.

-Pero puede ser importante- Dijo resignadamente para separarme de ella y poder contestar la inoportuna llamada.

"Bella: Alo

Bella: Claro ya voy para allá,

-Amor perdón pero me tengo que ir, mi tía Kate acaba de llegar de California, y pregunta por mi, solo se quedara una noche, tiene tanto tiempo que no la veo-Me dijo con ojitos suplicantes, como no dejarla ir con su tía.

-Mi vida, no hay nada que perdonar, ve con tu tía y me la saludas- Le dije dándole una sonrisa

-Amor si quieres puedes venir, si quieres, para más tarde continuar lo que hemos dejado pendiente!- Dijo muy sensualmente en mi oído,

-Me encantaría hermosa, pero tengo que hacer algunos deberes, no sabes cómo me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo, y no sabes lo que me gustaría ir contigo, pero sobretodo continuar, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas- Le dije tomando la de la cintura para volverla a pegar a mi cuerpo, para besarla con mucha intensidad.

-Edward me tengo que ir- Me dijo ente jadeos, así que la fui soltando de mi agarre.

-Está bien, al rato paso tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante- Le dije en tono serio, cuando la cruel y fría verdad cayó sobre mi, como un balde a gua fría.

-Claro , nos vemos en la noche- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación,- TE AMO- me dijo cuando ya estaba en las escaleras, de pronto escuche que la puerta se abría no entiendo como no fui capaz de decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero ya estaba decidido a contarle toda la verdad y enfrentarme a las consecuencias…..

Pov Bella

Me sentía tan feliz de poder ver a mi tía Kate era casi tres años que no la veía, la adoraba como a nadie, siempre tan risueña, tan alegre, me hacía reír demasiado, la distancia de a mi casa se me hizo muy corta, cuando me cuenta ya estaba en casa, pero antes de llagar fui por el correo al buzón antes que comenzara a llover mas y se mojaron todos y cada una de la correspondencia, tome todos los sobres para dirigirme a la casa, comencé a ver que de eran, unos muy grande y amarillo me sorprendió porque solo tenía mi nombre escrito en mayúsculas, estaba realmente interesada por saber que contenía y comencé a abrirlo.

-BELLS CARIÑO- Me sorprendió la voz de mi tía que estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-TIAAAAA- LE dije para acercarme y poder la abrazar fuertemente.

-Oh Bells cariño como has estado- Me pregunto y me olvide por completo del sobre que tenia en las manos

-Feliz de poderte ver, de nuevo, ya te extrañan-Le dije dándole una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Yo también pequeña Bells- jajaja me había dicho pequeña

-ha ha tia ya no soy tan pequeña, estoy por cumplir 19- Le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Claro, jaja ya eres niña grande, jaja- se estaba riendo de mi cara de puchero jaja

-Siii ya soy niña grande- Le dije con la misma cara de puchero.

-Jajaja Bells,, oye que paso con tu galán, del cual me mencionaste por teléfono muero por conocer a mi sobrino!-Me dijo riendo por lo que le había contado jejej lo cual provoco que me sonrojara.

-Tenía cosas que hacer pero vendrá mas tarde, para que lo conozcas jaja- Le dije

-Estaré esperando con "ANSIAS"- moría de risa al ver como pronunciaba las palabras jajaja como adoraba a mi tía

Toda la tarde paso rápido cuando acorde ya era hora de la cena, así que subí a mi habitación con la escusa de tener que preparar las cosas de la tarea pero en realidad para preparar mi habitación para cuando llegara Edward, ya estando en la habitación vi el sobre en la cama que en la mañana no había tenido oportunidad de ver, me senté en la cama y lo comencé a abrir, cuando vi dentro estaban unas fotografías con el tamaño, las saque para ver de que se trataban.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, sentí como se rompía mi corazón en millones de pedacitos no podía creer que Edward me hiciera tanto daño, porque tenia que engañarme con Tanya, ¿porque?, todos eran iguales, no les es suficiente una sola mujer, o yo no era suficiente mujer para un hombre que a la primera oportunidad me engañara, lloraba amargamente, pensé que Edward era diferente, que el nunca me dejaría,

Cuando James me engaño me dolió, pero ese dolor no era comparado con el que Edward me acababa de producir, quería ir me lejos, desparecer no saber nada de el, no quería verlo, me la pase llorando por mucho tiempo o eso pensé, cuando de repente escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Bells,, Edward esta afuera- Me dijo me padre al otro lado del puerta

-Ok dije que ya bajo- Le dije tratando de que mi voz no se rompiera por el dolor que me causo escuchar el nombre de ese maldito traidor.

Fui al baño a lavar mi rostro, para quitar la evidencia de dolor, durante esos minutos había tomado la decisión de que ninguna persona me volvería a hacer daño, y que no gracias a el yo podría ser feliz, ya tenía una solución, tome las fotografías de Edward con Tanya en la cama, para guardarla en el bolsillo de mis jenas y salí de mi habitación para encararlo, lo vi siendo interrogado por mi tía Kate.

-Bells Cariño tu novio es un encanto- Me dijo Kate cuando me vio en las escaleras

-ha ha claro, este Ed podernos salir a dar un paseo tengo algo que decirte- Le dije en un tono bastante serio

-Claro amor, fue un placer conocerla, señorita Kate- Le dijo en ese tono muy caballeroso, ha con ese encanto a quien no le gustaba

-aaaw es todo un caballero, se sacaste la lotería con el Bells- Me dijo mi tía, pero articule una sonrisa mu falsa.

-Si creo que si- dije con felicidad igualmente falsa- Vamos Ed- le dije indicándole que fuera a la puerta- No tardare mucho- le dije a mis padres que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

-Claro hija no te preocupes, tómense su tiempo- Nos dijo mi madre

-Gracias mama- le dije antes de salir de la casa, con Edward por detrás.

Camine sin voltear a verlo simplemente seguí caminando hasta adentrarme al bosque no quería que nadie se enterar de lo que hablaríamos.

-Bella me puedes decir que es lo que esta pasando que no entiendo absolutamente nada- me dijo temando me del brazo para voltearme a verlo.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa?-Le pregunte en tono desafiante.

-Claro que si amor, me esta volviendo loco toda esta indiferencia, amor dime ya!- Me dijo casi en un grito

-Esto es lo que pasa- Le dije arrojándole las fotografías en donde demostraba su infidelidad, vi como ponía en estado de shock- NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN MI VIDA EDWARD CULLEN, ESTO SE HA ACABADO, POR INFIEL Y MENTIROSO- Le grite para irme por donde habíamos llegado-

-Bella escúchame todo esto tiene una explicación, tienes que escucharme por favor, amor no me dejes, yo te amo, por favor- dijo aferrándose a mi cintura por la cual estaba arrodillado, quería creer todo lo que decir pero no caería no de nuevo.

-No Edward, no necesito una explicación los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras, asi que deja me ir, porque esta es la ultima ves que me veras, me voy a ir con mi tia Kate, no volveré, Edward te dejo libre para que te metas con quien tú quieras sin tener que preocuparte, adiós, no vuelvas a búscame- Le dije soltándome de su agarre para irme corriendo para llegar a mi casa, esa era mi solución irme con mi tía Kate y no volver nunca más Forks, durante todo el trayecto llore y las lagrimas no deme dejaban ver bien por donde iba, para mi suerte no tropecé con ningún obstáculo, todos se me quedaron viendo muy extrañados por como llegue, les conté que había terminando con Edward, y que deseaba poner distancia, por lo cual me apoyaron cuando les dije que me iría con la tia Kate, a primera hora en la mañana, subi a mi habitación para hacer la maleta, pero lo único que logre fue llorar y llorar, por gran parte de la noche…. Contunuara…

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	19. Capitulo 16:  Parte 2

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 16: Mentira o Verdad  
>(Parte 2)<p>

Pov Edward

Me quede en estado de shock en cuanto vi las fotografías, malditas fotografías, no me dieron la oportunidad de explicarle a mi Bells lo que en realidad había pasado, pero la había perdido, para siempre, me quede ahí arrodillando y llorando, viendo como Bella se marchaba corriendo, quería ir a seguir la explicarle lo que había pasado realmente pero mis piernas parecían estar clavadas al piso, no me respondían seguía ahí, con esa fotografías en mis manos todas arrugadas por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellas, por lo cual termine rompiendo, como pude me levante del suelo para seguirla llegue a su casa pero las luces ya estaba apagadas así que no pude hacer mas si hacia escándalo era posible que Charlie Swan Jefe de la policía, y estando en la cárcel no podría arreglas las cosas con ella, a así que resignadamente tome la decisión de ir a mi casa para poder planear la mejor explicación que le podría dar, pero no quería irme a si que solo subi al auto y me quede esperando a que saliera, pero me quede profundamente dormido, me desperté esperando que no fuera muy tarde y para mi suerte faltaba un poco para el amanecer, ´por lo cual ya había luz en su casa salí corriendo del auto para dirigirme a su perta y tocarla desesperadamente, se me hicieron eternos los minutos que tardaron en abrir la puerta.

-Ah eres tu- Me dijo con mucho desprecio Charlie

-Perdón por tocar asi pero necesito hablar con Bella, es urgente le podría decir que estoy aquí- le dije con voz ansiosa en cuanto mas rápido pudiera hablar con ella sería mejor para nuestra relación.

-No lo creo Edward, después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija crees que permitiría que le causaras más daño infeliz, no quiero verte a menos de cien metros de esta casa-

-Por Favor señor déjeme verla, jamás ha sido mi intención causarle tanto daño, YO LA AMO CON CADA PARTICULA DE MI SER, solo quiero aclarar las cosas, solo serán unos minutos- se me ocurrió una gran idea- BELLA POR FAVOR SAL, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, BBBBEEEELLLLLAAA- le grite

-Deja de hacer escando en mi casa, además no creo que Bella te escuche- Me dijo con rabia

-Como no me habría de escuchar, BBBEEELLLAAA- Volví a gritar

-Ya ye dije que ella no te escuchara por que ella no está aquí, se fue hace unas horas, y por lo que se se fueron lejos-Me dijo y de pronto mi mundo se derrumbo.

- ¿Cómo que se fue?, ¿A dónde?- Le pregunte casi con la respuesta en la mente

-Se fue con Kate, pero desconozco el paradero no me lo quisieron, además si lo supiera no te lo diría, adiós- Dijo cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Bells el amor de mi vida se había ido, me había dejado llevándose todo mi ser con ella, no me cuenta cuando nuevamente que las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, me sentía que moría lentamente, no quería seguir viviendo si no la tenía a mi lado, pero no me rendiría la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, no permitiría que una blasfemia me separar de la razón de mi existencia, me subí al auto para ir me directamente al aeropuerto, me estaba rompiendo la cabeza tratando de recordar en donde me había dicho Bells, que venia su tía, estaba por llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, y aun no recordaba en donde me había dicho,

-Flashback-

"-Amor perdón pero me tengo que ir, mi tía Kate acaba de llegar de California, y pregunta por mi, solo se quedara una noche, tiene tanto tiempo que no la veo- me había dicho"

-Fin Flashback-

Eso era se había ido a California, tenía que ir a buscarla, no sabía nada mas sobre ellas, como haría para encontrarla en una ciudad tan enorme como lo era California, lo único que se ocurrió fue…

Alice: Alo?

Edward: Al, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor!-

Alice: EDWARD ¿ EN DONDE ESTAS?,,, NO LLEGASTE A  
>DORMIR,,, aaa ya se estas con bells-<p>

Edward: Alice no, Bells,,, me dejo, ella… ella se fue a california-

Alice: ¿COMO? ¿Que fue lo que paso Edward?, ¿porque te dejo?-

Edward: Al después te contare todo ahora solo quiero que vallas con Charlie y le pidas la dirección de su hermana Kate en California-

Alice: ¿Estas en California?

Edward: Estoy por tomar una avión para ir a California, por eso necesito que me consigas esa información, es urgente-

Alice: Claro, iré corriendo, Ed cuídate mucho por favor, hermanita suerte-

Edward: Gracias Alice, te debo una

Alice: Ya me debes muchas Eddie suerte

Tome el primer avión a California, estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar, el vuelo se me paso mas rápido de esperaba, baje del avión e inmediatamente encendí mi celular esperando la llamada de Alice.

Alice: Hasta que contestas

Ed: estaba en el avión recuerda que no se permite.

Al: si ya lo se mira me costó mucho trabajo pero al fin la tengo-

Ed: Gracias Alice eres la mejor- Le dije cuando me dio la dirección la anote en un un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia en mi chaqueta- Gracias otra vez no se que haría sin ti- Le dije para colgar enseguida no me importo ser tan grosero pero no tenia tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en despedidas cuando llegara a casa le explicaría mi pequeño duende, salí corriendo para tomar el primer taxi que tuve oportunidad de parar me subí a velocidad inexistente o eso pensé.

-Buenas tardes a la siguiente dirección, cuanto antes por favor- Le dije dándole el papelito que la contenía

-Claro que si joven- Me contesto en cuanto vio la dirección

Mis nervios cada vez aumentaba mas y mas, estaña pensando que decirle, me arrodillaría para pedirle que me perdonara, que nunca había sido mi intención ser infiel, además no era consciente de lo ocurrido, es mas ni siquiera lo recordaba, se que el estar tomado no era una justificación pero tenia que decírselo tenía que intentarlo,

-Listo joven aquí es- Me dijo el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- le dije entregándole el billete de cien dólares- quede con el cambio- Le dije cuando me salí del auto

-Muchas gracias joven- alcance a escuchar cuando corrí para atravesar la calle y poder tocar la puerta, en donde se encontraba mi amada.

Toco como un desquiciado, pero no me importo, seguí tocando por un rato pero nadie me abría,

-Disculpe joven a quien busca- Me pregunto una voz desconocida que estaba a mi lado.

-Si ando buscando a la señorita que vive aquí, me urge hablar con ella, usted no sabe si se encuentra casa o salió?- le pregunte lo mas cortes que pude.

-Uuuy los siento joven, pero la señorita Kate se mudo- Me dijo

-Me podría decir en donde la puedo encontrar- Volví a preguntar temiendo lo peor.

-Lo siento joven pero ella se mudo, la última vez que la vi, fue hace dos días, se despidió de mi, dijo que iría a ver a su hermano, emm Charlie me parece, y que de ahí iria a otro país- Cuando me dijo, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, ella se había ido a otro país, me sentí morir una vez mas.

-De casualidad no sabe a que lugar, realmente me interesa buscarla- Dije desesperadamente.

- Lo siento joven pero ella no lo menciono, bueno si me disculpa debo volver a mi casa- Me dijo para dejar ahí en la soledad de esa casa.

No la dejaría ir, la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, y con esto le demostraría lo que la amaba, espero otro taxi para regresar a Forks y desde ahí comenzar mi búsqueda….. Continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	20. Capitulo 17:  parte 1

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 17: Búsqueda  
>(parte 1: Noticias)<p>

Pov Edward

Han pasado 6 años, desde que ella me dejo, 6 años desde que estoy muerto en vida, 6 malditos en los que no sabido nada de ella, temiendo lo peor, que este muerta, que este casada, que tenga hijos, no puedo soportar esta incertidumbre de no saber en dónde está, por un tiempo estuve buscándola yo mismo pero tenia que terminar el instituto, para después comenzar la universidad y poder tener una carrera, me dolió tener que dejar de hacerlo, asi que contrate a un investigador privado para que diera con mayor rapidez a la búsqueda pero no fue lo que yo esperaba, desde hace 4 años era el encargado de encontrar al amor de mi vida, pero lo único que recibía era avances, pero ninguna pista que no supiera, estaba realmente muy molesto no ver progreso, en la búsqueda, por un momento decidí abandonarlo todo, y darme por vencido, pero era inevitable no pensar en ella, porque era como el aire que respiro, así que decido a buscarla a si sea en el fin del mundo, había logrado graduarme en Derecho, e inmediatamente logre conseguir empleo en un buen buffet de abogados de la ciudad de california para después poner el mío propio el cual se fue haciendo muy reconocido y uno de los mejores.

Me quede viviendo en california esperando que volviera con su tía de algún lugar del mundo, mi departamento no estaba muy lejos de la oficina así que no demore mucho en llegar, era todavía temprano para que alguien estuviera en ella , así que lentamente fui a hasta mi oficina, cerré la puerta para no ser molestado en cuanto empezara a llegar el personal, me senté enfrente del escritorio vi todos eso montones de casos que se me habían acumulado, tenía que terminarlos, y entre más rápido comenzara más rápido terminaría con esa montaña de papeles pero cuando iba a tomar el primero, vi un extraño sobre amarillo a un lado de todo el trabajo acumulado, lo tome sin pensarlo, y lo comencé a abrir lentamente, pero no soporte mas la duda y saque el contenido de una vez.

Me que estático al ver el contenido, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido como en años no lo hacía, dentro del sobre había una foto de mi Bells, esta tal y como la recordaba, bueno a excepción de que tenia las facciones de una mujer adulta ya no era la adolecente que conocí y de la que me enamore como un tonto, dentro del sobre había una lista de datos, eran una dirección, un numero, y todo lo que había hecho durante estos 6 años.

Deje a un lado todos eso papeles, y me quede viendo la fotografía, se veía tan hermosa, radiante, tan feliz, me dio un vuelco el corazón, quería tenerla a mi lado, decirle todo, que a pesar de estos años yo la seguía amando como el primer día que la vi, recordando los papeles que contenían toda la información que yo había estado anhelando por años, los tome y comencé a leer, al parecer ella era una reconocida doctora en Londres,,,

¿LONDRES?,,, de seguro lo que más deseaba era estar lejos de mi y por eso se había ido al otro lado del mundo, continúe leyendo toda la información ansioso de saber todo lo que ella, al finalizar de leer aquel documento estaba más que ansioso de ir a buscarla, pero no podía dejar todos estos casos sin revisar así que comencé a leerlos para terminarlos, estaba decidió que una vez que terminara con todo este trabajo pendiente me tomaría una buenas y merecidas vacaciones, no quise salir en todo el día para no interrumpir mi trabajo, hasta tuve que pedirle a mi perfecta secretaria Jane que me llevara de comer, era una excelente chica muy trabajara, responsable, eficiente, realmente no sabría qué hacer si ella me dejara a pesar de que era una señora mayor tenía mucha energía.

Gracias a que comencé temprano, termine no muy tarde no faltaba mucho para la hora de la salida,.

-Jane cancele y reprograme todas mi citas, porque le informo que me iré de vacaciones-

-Oh me sorprende señor Cullen, pero claro lo hare cuento antes, si no es mucha indiscreción cuanto tiempo estará fuera-

-Creo que un mes, quizá más quizá menos aun no lo sé- Realmente no sabría cuanto tiempo estaría fuera- Sabes que Jane informe a mi hermano Emmett y a mi cuñado Jasper que se harán cargo de mis casos, no podemos posponerlos porque no se cuanto tiempo este fuera-

-Enseguida lo hago Señor, supongo que se irá cuanto antes verdad-

-Así necesito que me compre un boleto de avión para el primer vuelo de mañana-

-¿A qué destino lo pido?  
>-Londres-<p>

Espere a que ella me reservara un boleto con destino al amor de mi vida.

-Listo Señor ya tiene un boleto de primera clase para las 6 de la mañana-

-Muchas gracias Janes nos vemos pronto cuídese y cualquier cosa me localiza por el móvil-

-Por supuesto señor que tenga un excelente viaje-

-Gracias Jane usted siempre tan linda la extrañare- Le dije dando le un beso en su mejilla y con una sonrisa me di la vuelta para prepara una maleta y descansar, para salir temprano no quería perder más tiempo lejos de mi amor.

Pov Bella

Han pasado seis años desde que no lo he vuelto a ver, seis años desde que deje Fork y también mi corazón, pero no podía seguir pensando en se traidor que solo jugo con mis sentimientos porque yo si lo amaba, el era la razón de mi existencia, Tenia que olvidarlo comenzar desde cero y eso fue lo que hice en cuanto llegue con mi tía Kate a Londres, termine mi profesión en Medicina lo que mas me gustaba poder a ayudar a sanar a otros mientras y estaba casi muerta por dentro, hubiera muerto de tristeza de no ser por Jacob, el cual me fue ayudando poco a poco de salir de esta depresión que siempre me acompañan, el fue mi sol cuando no todo mi cielo se torno oscuro y gris, lo quería como a un hermano, aunque sabia que el no me veía del mismo modo, pero estaba tan agradecida con el que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia lo dude mucho porque todavía amaba y sigo a mando al creador de mi desdicha, al desgraciado de Edward Cullen, pero tenia que rehacer mi vida, por lo cual acepte a Jake fuimos novios por casi dos años, me sentía tan bien con el, que se me olvidaba el enorme dolor en mi pecho, era siempre tan cálido, lo quería no había duda, pero no lo amaba, parecíamos mas amigos que novios porque casi no nos besábamos bueno yo no me sentía lista para llegar a besarlo, pero con forme paso el tiempo me fui haciendo la idea de que éramos novios por lo cual tenia que hacerlo, la primera vez que me robo un beso me quede en estado de shock.

-Flashback-

-Isa tienes helado- Jake me decía Isa, no se pero me gustaba que el me dijera así me sentía especial-No te muevas te lo quitare- me dijo riendo

Vi como iba acercando su mano con un trozo de papel para limpiarme me sonroje porque el acerco su rostro al mío, a pesar que éramos novios el no me aproximaba mucho porque le había pedido tiempo para poder tener una relación más solida.

-Listo- me dijo pero no se movió ningún centímetro, al contrario se fue acercando mas y mas podía sentir su aliento e cruzarse con el mío, de pronto sentí sus labios en los mios, no correspondí porque me tomo por sorpresa era la primera vez que lo besaba, fue muy tierno que hasta dolía, le correspondí tras pasar unos segundos, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía besar a alguien, pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que no encaban nuestros labios, el beso solo duro unos segundos.

-Jake-

-Isa perdón no quiera fui un tonto, un tonto que esta enamorado y que actuó por impulso, se que no estás lista pero no pude contenerme al tenerte tan cerca- Me dijo con los ojos triste esperando mi rechazo-

-No pidas perdón Jake somos novios y es normal que tu  
>quieras besarme, no hay problema, me siento muy feliz contigo- Le dije aunque no era lo que realimente quería-<p>

Deseo tengamos una relación como debe ser- Dicho esto me volvió a besar pero esta vez mas ansioso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Fin Flashback-

Desde entonces nos comportábamos como una pareja que se quería,

-Isa, amor que piensas- Me dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Nada cariño, solo recordaba nuestro primer beso-Le dije sonrojándome

-Oh cariño, sabes que cada dia que pasa te amo mas- Dijo para darme un casto beso

-Jake estamos en un restaurant no es ligar para demostraciones- Le dije sonrojándome mas

-Que importa, que vean lo mucho que te amo- dijo feliz para robarme otro beso- y por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo- dijo arrodillado y sacando un hermoso anillo.-Isabela ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-….. Continuara

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	21. Capitulo 17: Parte 2

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 17: Búsqueda

(Parte2: Reencuentros)

POV Bella

-Isabela ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.. – No sabía que decir ¿casarme? No! Esto no me podía estar pasando,, no amaba a Jacob, pero lo quería, quizá si comenzaba una vida con el podría olvidarme de Edward olvidar todo el inmenso dolor que me causaba su recuerdo, no sabia si funcionaria pero creo que Jake valía la pena aunque sea correr el riesgo..

-Jake no se que decir,-

-Solo dime que si aceptas ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la dueña de mi corazón,, por favor no me rechaces Isa, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y solo déjame entra en tu corazón para cuidarlo, protegerlo de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, solo dime que si-

Sus palabras me llenaron de ternura, no sabía que el gran Licenciado Jacob Wolf que todo el mundo lo respetaba e incluso le temían podía ser tan intimidante, podía ser tan lindo. Claro cualquier mujer sería muy feliz a su lado, era bien parecido, alto de 1.90, tez morena, torso amplio y musculoso, cabello negro azabache, ojos negros pero por más que guapo que fuera no lograba enamorarme, pero tenia la esperanza que fuera feliz a su lado.

-Sí, acepto Jake-

-¡ISA! Me haces el hombre más feliz al aceptar ser mi esposa, Isa te amo y te protegeré de cualquiera que trate hacerte daño, te amo, te amo gracias por todo-  
>Me beso, lo sentí torpe, pero tierno, me seguía sintiendo incomoda al besarlo, No se porque en ese momento se vino en mi el recuerdo de cuando creía que estaba embarazada, me inundo otro recuerdo de mi pequeño angelito en mis brazos, con Edward a mi lado<br>abrazándonos protegindo lo que era suyo, ha ha que tonta al recordar eso, mi corazón se lleno de tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo porque yo quería que fuera real, cuantas veces mi imagine con él y con un pequeño  
>Edward en mis brazos, todos muy felices, Seguramente el era muy feliz con Tanya, como no si eran tal para cual, seguro estaba casados y con muchos hijos, con los ojos y color de cabellos de Edward y con las facciones de Tanya, por que seguía pensando en eso, no valían la pena ni siquiera tener un pensamiento des eso malditos, no me imagino las veces que se estuvieron riendo a mis espaldas, cuando tenían sus encuentros clandestinos- Isa,, estas muy distraída amor, se puede saber que es lo que piensas<p>

-Oh, lo que pasa es que estoy tan feliz, de que me escogieras para ser tu esposa, Jake- mentí

-Isa!, como no escogerte si eres tan buena persona, eres inteligente, muy bella, tan maternal, la mujer con la que siempre soñé que me casaría y formaría una gran familia-

-Una gran familia Jake?

-Si una gran familia, me encantaría tener muchos hijos, claro si tú estás de acuerdo-

-claro que me gusta la idea de tener muchos hijos, pero eso lo podremos hablar más adelante-

-Si tienes razón, sabes estaba pensando que no quiero esperar más tiempo para ser marido y mujer, y podríamos casarnos en una semana-

Que! Una semana! Era muy poco tiempo para casarnos era una locura, no me sentía preparada para casarme tan pronto, pero pensándolo bien en una semana será perfecto al mal paso darle prisa como dicen,

-Si Jake, me gusta mucho la idea de casarnos, no perdamos tiempo-

-Ok, entonces será mejor que nos vallamos para mañana comenzar a preparar las cosas para la boda, mandar hacer las invitaciones el banquete para la boda, el lugar-

-Si tienes razón será mejor que ya nos vallamos mañana será una duro día de preparativos-

Me volvió a besar antes de pedir la cuenta para salir de establecimiento, el viaje a mi casa fue incomodo ninguno de los hablo, ambos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos. Cuando llegamos Jake me acompaño a hasta la puerta, y se despidió dándome un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla, cuando entre en la casa estaba completamente oscuro, estaba cansada después de un largo día de trabaja, luego las sorpresa de Jacob, solo queria ducharme y dormir un poco, mañana seria una dia mas pesado de eso estaba segura, tenia que hablarle a mis padres, para darles la noticia de mi próxima boda, también a mis amigas, Angela, Emilly y Carlie, a ellas tres la había conocido en la universidad, éramos demasiado unidas, pero no tanto como lo soy con Alice la cual después de todo lo sucedido seguí manteniendo contacto con ella,

- Flashback-

Necesitaba decirle a Alice que estaba fuera del país, que me había ido y que nunca pensaba en regresar, pero no queria perder la amistad que tenia con ella. Así que tome mi móvil y marque.

"Alice: Como que te fuiste de Forks-

Bella: Si Alice salí del país, me encantaría decirte en donde pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que se lo digas a tu hermano-

Alice: ¿Pero que paso con Edward?, porque nos abandonaste?-

Bella: Jamás quise abandonarte pero necesito tiempo, tu hermano es un miserable que me engaño con otra-

Alice: porque dices eso, el te ama con todo su ser no creo que sea capaz de lo que dices y no es porque sea mi hermano pero se nota cuando te ve su mirada se le ilumina-

Bella: si mi amara como el dice, porque se temió en la cama de otra-

Alice: Isabella como puede creer esos chisme, que dicen, eeehh por dios no tienes a la borda algo tan lindo que tiene los dos-

Bella: El que tiro a la borda todo fue el, porque no fue ningún chisme, yo los vi en unas fotografías-

Alice: qué tal si eran un fotomontaje-

Bella: No fue in fotomontaje el,, el no lo negó, se quedo callado esa quiere decir que es verdad, no sabes el daño que me hizo-

Alice: Oh! Amiga realmente no puedo creer que Edward hiciera eso, ya veras que me escuchara, pero Bella no es de sabios huir de los problemas sino enfrentarlos-

Bella: Alice se que esta mal pero no quiero verlo me siento tan dolida que lo único que se ocurrió fue alejarme de el, y dejar las cosas así no le digas qu hemos hablado y si te pregunta por mi dile que no sabes nada mí, por favor no quiero que me busque, no quiero volver a saber nada de el-

Alice: algún dia se tendrá que ver y aclarar las cosas, pero hare lo que pides Edward no sabra nada de mi parte-

Bella: Gracias Ali sabia que podía contar contigo, te quiero amiga-

Alice: Yo también te quiero amiga espero poder verte pronto-

- Fin Flashback-

A pesar de no vernos en 6 años, seguíamos siendo amigas platicábamos por móvil durante horas, ella estaña fan feliz de ser diseñadora de modas, le encantaba mucho su trabajo, y era muy feliz con Jasper su novio casi marido.

Se moriría cuando le contara que en una semana contraería nupcias, me encantaría ver su cara de sorpresa, jaja subí a mi habitación, para poder darme ese baño relajante que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos,, cuando encendí la luz, me quede en esta do de Shock, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, era,, era,, Edward? Que hacia aquí en mi casa y sobretodo que hacía en mi recamara.

-Hola Bella- me saludo con esa sonrisa que siempre me había gustado

-Que haces aquí? Y como entraste- fue lo único que pude decir

-No sabía que ahora se saludaba de esa manera, y entre por la ventana- dijo de manera muy triste

-No es un saludo sino una pregunta que quiero que contestes-

-Estoy aquí porque no sé nada de ti, y han pasado 6 años, Bella, porque me abandonaste, porque no me dejaste darte una explicación de lo que paso, ¿dime que paso con nuestro amor?-

-Edward que querías decirme, todo estaba más que claro tu me engañaste con Tanya la preferiste a ella, porque Edward porque vienes ahora que decidido rehacer mi vida,,, porque?-Comencé a llorar.

-No Bells jamás te engañe con ella,, solo fue una trampa para separarnos, ella misma me lo dijo, al parecer ella y James habían planeado separarnos, pero cuando vieron que te fuiste, James abandono el pueblo, asiendo sufrir a Tanya, estaba desesperada, y muy afligida por lo que había hecho que fue am mi casa a decirme la verdad, jamás fue mi intención ser te infiel, nunca he visto a otra mujer que no seas tu Bella mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo- sus palabras eran tan lindas, quería creerle algo dentro de mi me decía que me estaba diciendo la verdad,- Amor te están gritando lo latidos de mi corazón partido que se desangra por ti y me lastima como un enemigo, yo vivo solamente por ti y yo sé que no todo está perdido, quiero reconquistarte, que volvamos te necesito tanto, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, tu amor es lo más importante que tengo, por favor no me lo quietes que me muero, yo me muero- Estaba llorando quería abrazarlo decirle que todo estaba bien que volveríamos a ser felices pero no, no podía hacer eso yo ya era una mujer comprometida.

-No sabes lo que me duele verte a si, pero no puedo corresponderte, yo estoy con alguien más, de hecho me voy a casar en una semana, lo que nosotros vivos fue muy hermoso, y lamento que nos hayamos separado, pero las cosas pasan por algo así que te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme-

-¿Te vas a casar?

-Si-le dije enseñándole la sortija que me acaba de dar Jacob- en una semana- lo repetí

-Eso quiere decir que tengo tiempo-

-¿Tiempo?, ¿tiempo de que?-

-Reconquistarte porque ya una vez te perdí, dos ya no, te amo y te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, por lo tanto luchare por lo que me pertenece-

-Yo no te pertenezco- le dije furiosa que se creía

-Oh claro que si, porque yo fui el primero en tu vida, así como tu la primera en la mía, nos pertenecemos- dijo a acercándose, hasta tenerlo a solo uno centímetros, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío- me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto- dijo robándome un casto y fugaz beso en los labios, ya casi había olvidado lo suaves y cálidos que eran,,, Que acaba de decir? Soy una mujer comprometida no debo tener esos pensamientos.

Lo vi dirigirse asía la ventana.

-Que haces?-

- Ya lo veras- dijo para dar un salto y subir al árbol que estaba enfrente de ella, vi como baja por el árbol para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, genial ahora estaba tan confundida, por un lado ama a Edward ya se habían aclarado las cosas, aunque yo no lo creía de todo, y por otro lado estaba mi boda con Jake, que haría tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto….. Continuara!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**Naemii: AGRADEZCO TODAS TUS OBSERVACIONES, TRATARE DE MEJORAR, PERO COMO TENGO POCO TIEMPO, Y NO REVISO BIEN, POR ESO TENGO LOS ERRORES JEJE Y COMENTABAS ¿QUÉ PASA CON JAMES Y TANYA? DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE MÁS ADELANTE SABRÁS QUE PASÓ CON ELLOS,,, GRAXIAS POR EL REVIEW, **

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	22. Capitulo 18: ¿Boda?

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capitulo 18: ¿Boda?

Pov Bella

Es vienes a terminado la semana y no he vuelto a ver a Edward creo que después de todo no tendré que tomar la decisión de escoger entre alguno de los dos, asi que ahora seguiría con mi vida, y lo más importante mañana me casaba con Jacob, todo estaba casi listo, ya se había mando las invitaciones, mis padres llegaban hoy en la noche, mi tía estaba quedase en mi casa para terminar los últimos detalles, el baqueteé estaba mas que reservado junto la paya privada en donde se celebraría, estaba muy nerviosa porque esa sería la última noche que pasaría como Isabella Swan, mañana ya seria Isabella Wolf, Lo que me emocionaba volver a ver amiga-hermana Alice como extrañaba a ese duende, ya era tarde y tenía que dormir para tener energías, mañana seria un día muy pesado,

"Estaba caminando rumbo al altar, con el hermoso vestido blanco, estaban todos mis familiares, estaba totalmente nerviosa, cuando alce la vista para poder a mi futuro marido, me sorprendí al ver que el que estaba esperándome en el altar era,, Edward, se veía una más guapo de lo normal, con ese hermoso traje negro, que lo hacía verse realmente muy sexy no se en qué momento me dieron ganas de corre y arrojarme en su brazos y besarlo hasta que se nos desgastaran los labios, me faltaban unos pasos para llegar a donde él se encontraba comenzaba a alejarse, cada vez mas hasta desaparecer voltee a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en medio de la nada, EDWARD!,,EDWARDD!, gritaba a todo pulmón pero solo se oía el eco, comencé a atemorizarme"

Me desperté sobresaltada, por el sueño tuve lo sentí tan real, que me dieron ganas de llorar, No Isabella no dejes que esto te deprima el día de tu boda se supone que debe ser especial, no todos los días te casas, así me levante de la cama, para darme un buen baño con agua caliente para relajarme, salí en vuelta en una toalla, cuando escuche que sonaba el timbre me vestí con lo primero que me encontré en a mi paso sin darme cuenta que era, lo cual consistía en unos jeans y una sudadera de franela que utilizaba para dormir, baje corriendo las escaleras, rezando por no caerme lo cual era todavía muy común en mi, abrí la puerta, y me lleve una grata sopresa,

-Bella!- Chillo Alice en cuento me vio para arrojárseme

-Al!-Repetí el mismo sonido chillo, para corresponder su abrazo

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-

-Al, no sabes la falta que me hiciste todos esto años, duende,-

-Jaja hace años que nadie me dice asi, jaja bueno después platicamos, ahora vengo para ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿ayudarme a qué?

-Como a que!, ps a ponerte mas hermosa para tu boda, amiga no sabes cuanto me alegro por ti pero cuanto me duele que mi hermano este sufriendo-

Tenia que recodármelo, no quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Al no quiero hablar de eso, además ya es pasado y tengo que olvidarlo-

-Bells solo dime una cosa-

-Claro-

-Todavía lo amas, a pesar de todo, se sincera por favor-

-Si Alice lo amo nunca he dejado de amarlo, pero lo nuestro ya fue además el me engaño cuando éramos novios, y es posible que haga lo mismo, no quiero volver a sufrir, ya no-

-Pero él nunca te engaño, Tanya fue a la casa para decirnos que todo había sido solo un plan para separarlos-

-No se Al, lo mismo me dijo él, pero no lo creo, ellos habían sido novios, el me dijo en una ocasión que si la quería, además ella lo amaba, era felices así que no si creer, además ya es tarde en pocas horas seré una mujer casada, no puedo hacerle esto a Jacob el me ama y me lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones, siento que con el tiempo podre corresponder a sus sentimientos-

-Si no estás segura no te cases Bells aún hay tiempo para que seas feliz-

-Lo siento pero la decisión ya está tomada, me voy a casar con Jacob en unas horas, y no quiero seguir hablando del tema-

-De acuerdo Bells, dejemos eso por la paz, y como te había dicho antes bien para ayudarte a para tu boda-

No la pasamos platicando de cómo nos había ido en estos últimos años, no la pasamos riendo la mayor parte del tiempo, me arreglo la maraña de mi cabello, y me maquillo cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocí, pero me gusto mucho verme así, la boda se realizaría a la hora del crespúsculo, en una hermosa playa de Londres, estaba casi lista, estaba peinada, maquillada, con el vestido puesto, los hermosos zapatos de tacón (altísimos para mi gusto e incómodos), Mi padre ya estaba listo para llevarme a la ceremonia en un hermoso Mercedes Guardián regalo de bodas de Jacob, no sabia porque pero le di gusto complaciéndolo, subí a la parte trasera del auto, me encontraba muy nerviosa, no podía creer lo que haría estaba por casarme con un hombre al que no amaba pero quería como a un hermano, un hombre que siempre hacia lo que fuera por sacarme una sonrisa, el cual eran tierno, cariñoso, amable, dulce, detallista, bondadoso, simpático, inteligente, y un infinidad de cosas, no quería causarle un daño como me lo causaron a mi, y por eso me comportaría como la mejor esposa, que un hombre tan bueno como el pudiera tener, el valia la pena.

No deje de pensar en Edward y junto con el todos y cada unos de los momento maravillosos que pase a su lado, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, que fue cuando le entre no solo mi cuerpo sino mi alma, y pensé que el había hecho lo mismo, pero me equivoque solo había sido un juguete para el, un juguete que cuando se aburrió lo tiro sin importar como se destrozaba mi corazón al ser arrojado, pero ahora eso ya tenia que terminar tenia que matar todo el amor que sentía por el, tenia que olvidarlo, para ser feliz y poder hacer feliz a mi futuro marido.

-Hemos llegado Bells- Dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ok-

-Lista, mira que si no estas segura te saco rápidamente de aquí-

-Ja ja claro que estoy segura-

-Ok mi pequeña, entonces deja ver si a todo esta listo, enseguida vuelvo, no te vayas a escapar - dijo mi padre pasa salir del auto y dejar la puerta abierta, seguro estaba igual de nervioso. Me quede viendo el ramo de hermosas flores que tenia en mi mano, estaba jugando con ellas que no me di cuenta que me padre había regresado al auto, pero sentí como rápidamente comenzaba a avanzar el auto, y alce la vista para ver lo que pasaba, pero lo único que fue capaz de ver era que había un hombre completamente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, me horrorice al ver cómo nos alejábamos a toda velocidad del lugar..

-Que es lo que quiere- dije casi gritando de histeria- No le darán nada por mi, auxilio!- volví a gritar pero no recibí respuesta del individuo que me estaba secuestrando, me hacer para quitarle la capucha y ver el rostro del infeliz que estaba, comencé a quitárselo, pero el se movia para que no lo alcanzara, pero yo me acerque mas para poder quitársela mientras lo intentaba le daba golpes en la cabeza lo mas fuerte que puede, cuando al fin le quite lo que era la pucha y los lentes oscuros que estaba deja de esta,…

-Hola!-Dijo cínicamente

-TU!- dije en tono acusatorio

-Si yo- Volteo el rosto para mirarme con suficiencia

-Pero que te pasa Edward! Eeej que estas idiota o que – Le dije jalando de su cabello rebelde

-Aahhh suéltame Isabella, que chocaremos,, ahhh duele,,- No le hice caso lo seguía jalando y pegando con el ramo de flores que no dude en usar en su contra- Aahhh Isabella ya-Seguia golpeándolo pero sentí como daba una vuelta bastante brusca lo cual hizo que me cayera a un lado, pero eso no impido de lo siguiera golpeando- Aaaaaah Isabella quítame las manos de lo ojos o en verdad chocaremos- Dijo quitando mis manos de sus ojos que por un momento se me ocurrió hacer- Te dije que no permitiría que te casaras con ese maldito de Wolf-

-Regrésame a la ceremonia no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto Edward, estás loco, completamente loco- Seguía dando pelea pero el parecía que no pasa nada, pero o era así

-Pues tu estas más loca porque te casaría con es maldito de Jacob-

-Pues eso es cosa mía-

-Pues este rapto también es cosa mía- No podía cree lo que decía, así que abalance a volante para poder mover el auto en dirección contraria,

-Ya es sufriente te vendrás aquí con migo- Dijo jalando mi muñeca para sentarme en sus piernas, era muy incomodo porque estaba tatamente aprisionada entres si pecho y el volante

-suéltame, te multaran!- dije lo primero que se ocurrió.

-No me importa- Dijo sin importancia y siguió manejando sin preocupación no veía bien por donde iba porque en la posición en la me encontraba solo veía el cielo por el parabrisas y el rostro hermoso de ángel secuestrador.

-Hemos llegado dijo bajando la vista para poder verme

-Edward regrésame a la ceremonia- le suplique, pero mas bien sonó como orden

- No Bells,- Dijo tomándome en brazos para salir del auto, pero en cuanto vi que estábamos afuera lo volví a golpear para que me bajara.

-Edward, REGRESAME YA!- le volví a ordenar y golpeando lo mas fuerte que puede, cuando me ocurrió en quitarle las llaves y salir de ahí,, voltee a ver y no vi más que bosque a mis espalda, pero enfrente había un hermoso lago, no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarme, pero eso sería lo de menos, cuando el vio mis intenciones las tomo en una de sus manos y la alzo para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

-DAME ESA MALDITAS LLAVES EDWARD,-

-No te daré nada Bells, si quieres regresar puede caminar, pero déjame decirte que la ciudad esta demasiado lejos-

-Dámelas- dije haciendo todos mis esfuerzos para alcanzarlas

-Las quieres dijo- burlonamente, poniéndolas enfrente mi, la iba a tomar cuando vi como las lanzaba a lo que era el lago- Ve por ellas- dijo riéndose

-Eres un maldito,, ahora como regresaremos- Dije mas desesperada, y como no estarlo, si estábamos en medio de la nada,

-La idea es nunca regresar- dijo acercándose a mi y tomarme en brazos pero ahora lo hizo como si fuera un bulto porque lo que único que veía era su hermoso y perfecto trasero,, siguió caminando pero no podía ver a donde me llevaba….. Continuara!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	23. Capitulo 19: Reconciliación

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

Capitulo 19: Reconciliación

Pov Bella

Me encontraba atada y amordazada en contra de mi voluntad en una cabaña en medio de la nada, Edward me había tomado desprevenida lo cual había aprovechado para atarme y dejarme sentada en una cama, estaba muy enojada como se atrevía a hacerme esto, no quería ni verlo, pero era imposible lo tenía enfrente viéndome con esos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos.

-Bells mi amor, perdóname por tenerte en esta situación pero es la única manera que me dejes explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas, nunca te fui infiel, como podía engañarte cuando te amo hasta la locura, era la única mujer que está en mi mente y en mi corazón todo el tiempo, aunque no creas siempre te he amado, desde que era un niño, y no siquiera estos 6 años he dejado de amarte porque te llevo tatuada en el corazón y en alma entera, no tienes idea lo que me dolió que me dejaras por una mentira, por una trampa que nos pusieron haciéndote creer lo peor de mi- por una parten no quería escucharlo, porque sabía que me convencería de que era inocente y caer nuevamente en sus encantos, pero otra parte me decía que le creyera que todo era verdad, que volveríamos a ser felices, que podíamos formar una vida juntos,, no podía creer que una simple mirada me hiciera flaquear en la desino que ya había tomado, pero no puedo engañar al corazón todavía lo amaba y eso nunca cambiaria porque por más que nos separábamos el destino nos juntaba, era toda un encrucijada…..

Pov Edward

Tenía que contarle como habían pasado realmente las cosas tenía que convérsela de mi inocencia y no la dejaría ir de este hermoso lugar hasta que ella me perdonara, y volviéramos hacer los mismos de antes.

-Bells amor, después de que me abandonaste…..

- Flashback-

Estaba desolado llorando en la soledad de mi habitación ya había pasado un año desde que Bella me dejo con un profundo dolor en el pecho como si me hubieran arrancado todo, en todos estos meses había dejado muchas cosas lo único que hacía era ir al Instituto y regresaba a la soledad de mi habitación, como se había podido ir sin que me dejara explicarle como habían pasado las cosas..

-Eddie, te buscan-Dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

-No quiero ver a nadie, dile que por favor se vallan-

-Pero Eddie es importante lo que vienen a decirte-

-No me interesa, déjeme en paz-

-Eddie se que te interesa solo será un minuto baja no seas descortés-

Estaba muy molesto porque no me dejaban de molestar quería estar solo que no entendía mi sufrimiento.

-Alice ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie- Dije mientras abría la puerta, me quede muy quieto al ver que quien se encontraba enfrente de mí era ¿Tanya?

-Hola Edward-

-Que haces aquí Tanya-

-Edward tenemos que hablar-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Pero yo si Edward, tengo que decirte una verdad que he ocultado por todo un año y ya no puedo estar con este remordimiento de conciencia-

-De que remordimiento estás hablando-

-Edward vengo a decirte que tu y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones, eso fue una mentira que James y yo planeamos el al parecer quería quedarse con Bella y yo…ps.. ya sabes quería que te quedaras con migo, pero me doy cuenta que tu único amor es Isabella y debes luchar por ella, lo que yo tenía con James creo que solo era pasión, atracción mutua que yo confundí con amor, pero el no ama a nadie hace poco me entere que consumía droga, y gracias a eso me comenzó a golpear, y comenzó a tener relaciones con cualquiera lo que consiguió fue enfermar de sida, y para mi desgracia me lo contagio, el murió hace unos meses a causa de una sobre dosis, Eddie no dejes de luchar por el amor de tu vida, ustedes están destinados para ser felices no te quedes aquí consumido por el dolor, porque cuando quieras vivir ya será muy tarde, me voy tengo un avión que tomar, pero antes tenía que decirte lo que paso, no quería morir con ese remordimiento y culpa, Edward podrás perdonarme?- Se me rompió el corazón por todo lo que le había hecho ese maldito de James,

-Claro que si Tanya, jamás tuve nada en contra tuya, gracias por todo- Dije para darle un abrazo

-Gracias Edward, ahora si puedo morir en paz-

-No digas eso, Tanya, ya verás que vivirás muchos años, Tienes que se optimista-

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento, Edward pero sé que pasara de todos modos, bueno me voy no quiero perder el avión-

-Gracias otra vez, y cuídate mucho-

- Adiós-

-Hasta pronto- Le dije antes de que diera vuelta atrás y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Fin Flashback-

Bella estaba llorando con todo lo que había contado de Tanya y James, ella había muerto a hace dos años acusada de la enfermedad que el maldito de James le había contagiado, me dolió mucho porque el solo había sido una víctima de ese bastardo, y me dolía el corazón al ver a mi Bells llorando

-Oh Edward, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, Oh Edward- dijo llorando , y sin pensarlo la desate para poder abrazarla y consolarla no quería que ella sufriera- Perdóname por desconfiar de ti, Te amo, nunca te deje amar- cuando me lo dijo mi corazón se inflo como un globo de pura felicidad,.

-Bells mi amor, yo también te amo,- Dije para besar sus labios que en mucho tiempo no había probado, mmm eran exquisitos, tan suaves, tan cálidos, con ese sabor a vainilla y canela, que tanto me gustaban, lo tome en mis brazos para nunca más volverla a dejar, coloque mis manos en su espalda, y poder recorrerla, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, para mi gusto ella acepto por lo cual introduje mi lengua en su boca para encontrarme con la suya, las cuales comenzaron a danzar solo como ellas sabían tratando de averiguar quién tenía el control pero ninguna cedía, Bells alzo sus brazos para tomarme del cuello y atraerme más a ella, la sentía por todo mi cuerpo lo cual aumento más mi temperatura y cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzó a despertar, al parecer ella lo noto, porque soltó un pequeño gemido salió de su labios y comenzó a restregarse contra mi entrepierna, la fui recostando en la cama cuidadosamente para colocarme cuidadosamente encima de ella, nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones, pero no fue la razón suficiente para separarme de su piel, fui bajando para besar su clavícula, pero mis manos ansiosas buscaron la cremallera de su vestido para poder bajarlo quería tener más contacto con su piel, batalle un momento pero al fin ella me ayudo para poder quitárselo por completo, no dejaba de maravillarme con su cuerpo, con todas sus hermosas curvas, bajo ese vestido llevaba solo unas braguitas de encaje, lo cual hizo que mi amiguito se pusiera dolorosamente duro, no dude en colocarme encima de ella para poder tomar unos de sus erectos pezones rozados en mi boca y poder disfrutar de sus esencia, con una mano comencé a darle pequeños masajes en el otro pecho, y darle pequeños pellizcos para dejarlo más erecto de lo que estaba, Bella no paraba de gemir, lo cual provoco que me pusiera mas duro que una roca.

-Aahh, Edward, mas,, no pares-

Seguía con mi labor gustoso al saber cómo complacía a Bells, me separe de sus pechos para volver a besarla en sus hermosos labios, con una mano seguía dando masaje a uno de su pechos mientras que la otra recorría su vientre plano con una intención de llegar a su parte mas intima y que conocía tan bien, cuando llegue a mi objetivo me di cuenta que estaba muy mojada, estaba más que lista para mí, pero quería darle un poco mas de placer, asi que adentre un dedo en su intimidad, lo cual provoco que Bells arquera la espalda buscando más contacto,

-OOOOOOh, Edward eso se siiiiente bastante bien- dijo entre gemidos- Ed! Mas,,,, mas,, rápido,, aaahhh- Como no complacerla así que adentre otro dedo para bombear mas rápido, Bella no paraba de gemir, con dedo pulgar estuve acariciando su clítoris que se encontraba muy hinchado y falto de atención, Bells ya no gemía sino gritaba de puro placer, sentí como sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse lo cual me indico que su orgasmo esta muy cerca, y no me equivocaba, estaba a punto de llegar al mío propio con tan solo verla, cuando llego al clímax lo hizo con un fuerte gemido

-No me parece justo que yo esté completamente desnuda, mientras tu estas completamente vestido- dijo Bells con una voz muy tentadora,

-Eso se puede arreglar- Le dije y al instante comenzó desabotonar mis pantalones junto con mis boxes, dejando en libertad mi prominente erección, mientras yo me quitaba la camisa y los zapatos arrojándolos por alguna parte de la habitación, quede desnudo en tan solo unos minutos , Bella me tomo del cuello e hizo que volviera a quedar sobre ella, se acomodo para que yo queda justo en su entrada y cuanto nuestros sexos se rozaron ambos gemimos y nos estremecimos..

-Edward, quiero volverme a sentirme tuya, te necesito dentro de mí, por favor Edward-… Continuara

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**SE QUE QUIZA QUIERAN MATARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO HE TENIDO EXAMENES Y EVALUACION POR LO CUAL NO HE PODIDO SUBIR EL CAP, JEJEJE PERO PARA COMPENSARLO EN EL PROXIMO HABRA LEMMON **

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	24. Capitulo 20: Mi corazón solo late por ti

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

Capitulo 20: Mi corazón solo late por ti

Pov Edward

-Edward, quiero volverme a sentirme tuya, te necesito dentro de mí, por favor Edward -Me suplico, voltee a verla quería ver su aprobación antes de continuar a pesar de que ella ya lo había dicho, al ver sus ojos achocolatados que estaban negros del deseo, cuando lo vi en sus ojos la bese para después ir la penetrando muy lentamente, y callar todos sus gemidos en mi boca, con forme iba introduciéndome en ella me di cuenta una vez más de lo estrecha, eran totalmente exquisitas miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, por fin me sentía como en casa, las embestida comenzaron lentas, quería saborear el momento, quería que ella sintiera como en un siempre movimiento todo el amor que sentía por ella,

-Edward…maaaas..- Balbuceo entre gemidos

-¿Mas?,, más que amor, dime-le dije hacien

do las embestidas aun más lentas quería torturarla un poco.

-Sabes que Edward- Dijo un tanto enojada

-Si no me dices como podre saber qué es lo quieres,- dije en tono burlón manteniendo el ritmo.

-Edward,,, maaas raaapiiido, mas fuerrrrte- dijo entre gemidos, era una petición que gustosamente y como buen caballero haría, no la hice esperar demasiado tiempo, las embestidas fueron mas rápidas y desenfrenadas,

-¿Así?- Pregunte para con mis manos tocar y darles un masaje en sus hermosos pechos, sabía que con eso la llagaría hasta el cielo.

-sii, asii,- me encantaba poder complacerla.

-Oh bells no sabes lo que había estado esperando este momento, Bells eres mi vida te amo- dije para volverá a besar como adoraba el sabor de es labios.

-Edward también te amo- Dijo una vez que solté sus labios para poder besar cada parte de su perfecta anatomía.

-Bells por favor nunca mas me dejes que si no me muero, moría de amor-dije apena en un susurro.

-Jamás, te amo tanto-Dijo entre gemidos, eso hizo que mi corazón de inflara suma de felicidad..

-Oh, Edward estoy cerca- dijo sabiendo yo perfectamente que no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su orgasmo, porque su paredes se contraían haciendo que mi miembro quedara aun mas apretando lo cual era una sensación única

-Bells,, miia amor vente conmigo terminemos juntos- dije sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Tras dos embestidas mas ambos llegamos al cielo, gimiendo, no mejor dicho gritando nuestros nombres, con lo cual hacia que nos perteneciéramos mucho más. Nos quedamos varios minutos así abrazados, no quería moverme de ahí porque tenía al amor de mi vida, pero tenía que moverme para no aplastarla con el peso de mi cuerpo.

-No!-me dijo para abrazándome-No te mueves me gusta sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío me da confortación, además me gusta escuchar el latido de tu corazón- Dijo un poquito apenada

-Mi corazón solo late por ti, solo por ti, y haría cualquier cosa por demostrarte que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida- dije para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla..

-No sabes las veces que soñé porque estuvieras aquí conmigo, diciéndome todo lo que amas, Edward no quiero que nos volvamos a separarnos, Júrame que nunca más nos pasara esto porque no sé si puedo volver a sobrevivir a todo ese dolor-

-Te juro por este amor tan inmenso que siento por ti que nunca te dejare ir, nunca porque nos pertenecemos, siempre ha sido así,, te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar- dije ahora capturar sus labios con los mis y darle un beso pero este se fue haciendo mas intenso,,,,

Pov

Bella

Estaba en una burbuja completa de felicidad, tenía a la razón de mí existir aquí conmigo, besándome, demostrándome lo mucho que siempre me había amado, ahora por fin éramos muy felices, estando ahí alejados de la civilización en una pequeña pero muy cómoda cabaña, me besaba con una intensidad pasional que en años no había sentido, no quería que ese momento acabara, mi manos recorrían todo sus cuerpo como queriendo recordarlo, me aterraba la idea de volver a separarnos, al igual que yo le hacía lo mismo recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo causando estragos por donde quiera que pasara-

-Siento que ya estás listo para la segunda roda- Dije sintiendo como su "amiguito" comenzaba a despertar nuevamente

-Como no estarlo, cuando te tengo así, entre mis brazos, solo para mí, teniendo tu hermoso cuerpo junto al mío- Dijo para darme otro beso abrazador, sin pensarlo coloque sus manos en su cabello, para atraerlo más a mí a pesar de que lo tenía prácticamente encima de mí, con una de sus manos estaban jugando con mi centro ya sumamente muy húmedo por tanta estimulación estaba al borde del éxtasis, pero no quería terminar así quería tener a Edward dentro de mí para sentirme completa. Aunque sus manos eran una sensación realmente fascinante, era todo un experto en la forma en bombeaba con esos largos dedos de pianista que poseía, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría mi orgasmo.

-Oh Edwar,, no pares!-

-Esa no es mi intención, amor-

Cuando ya sentía mis paredes vaginales apretar aun mas los demos de Edward, era porque mi orgasmo estaba por estallar, cerre los ojos para disfrutarlo cuando..

-Porque te detuviste?- Estaba molesta- Porque me dejas así- hice un puchero quería llegar a mi propia liberación, estaba muy frustrada.

-Porque quiero que cuando llegues al clímax estemos juntos- dijo, para irse adentrado lentamente pero en ese momento no quería que fuera delicado quería algo fuera de lo acostumbrado, quería que fuera rudo, salvaje, dominante, así que sin decir nada, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera para que entrara en mi en una sola estocada, los dos gemimos al unisonó.

-Porque hiciste eso- dijo apenas en un susurro

-quiero que en esta ocasión sea rudo, salvaje-Estaba un poquito apenada por lo que acababa de pedirle a Edward.

-Si eso quieres eso tendrás- Sentí una enorme sonrisa al decirme eso, y como buen caballero cumplió su palabra, porque las embestidas eran fuertes, muy fuertes que me hacían no gemir sino gritar de puro placer, me estaba volviendo loca, no supe de donde saque la fuerza para hacernos rodar y yo quedar encima de el.

-Edward quiero cabalgarte- Dije sin pena cual ninguna.

-valla creo quieres experimentar cosas diferentes, pero me gusta, anda bells móntame-dijo ayudándome a colocar su miembro en mi entrada, era una sensación única, podía sentir claramente toda su longitud, era enorme y era todo par a mío, esta era una excelente posición que sin duda volveríamos a repetir, comencé a moverme en círculos, al escuchar gemir a Edward fue un gran aumento en mi orgullo femenino, no soporte por mucho el ritmo lento que llevamos así que prácticamente comencé a saltarlo chocando con su pubis lo cual era más existente,

-Ohh! Bells no pares estoy tan cerca, vete con migo, terminemos los dos juntos- dijo sujetando mis caderas para acelerar el vaivén, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestra liberación, ambos gritando nuestros nombres, caí totalmente rendida sobre su pecho.

-Esto fue magnífico, tendremos que volver a repetirlo- dije con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Ten lo por seguro, solo dame diez minutos para volver a hacerlo-Dijo besando mi frente, no sabía si portaría otra ronda, pero estaba segura que haría, lo hicimos por lo menos otras dos veces más, hasta caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo,,,

"Isa!,, Isa,, en donde estas- Estaba sentada en un hermoso prado como el que un día compartí con Edward cuando escuche que Jake me estaba buscando deseperamente"

"Jake, Jake estoy aquí- Trate de gritarle pero al parecer no escuchaba mis gritos"

"Isa,, Isa!, Vi que Jake se,, alejaba cada ves mas hasta que el hermoso prado desapareció dando lugar a una calle sumamente transitada de Londres, Jake seguía gritando mi nombre hasta que se fue acercando a la carretera en donde los autos iba extremadamente rápido..

"Noooo Jake!- Grite con todas mi fuerzas pero solo vi cuando el era empujado por un auto, Jake cayo rodando por la carretera, con raspones y cortadas de las cuales comenzaba a salir sangre!-JAAAAKKKEEE!- Grite con mucho dolor, quería correr a ver como se encontraba pero mis piernas no respondían, Jake esta siendo rodeado por desconocidos, gritaba a todo pulmón pero nadie como gritar en un lugar vacio, que poco a poco se fueron alejando, hasta desaparecer,, NOOOOO! JAKE!,,,!

-Bells despepita!, que te sucede amor- Edward estaba muy preocupado

-Nooo!, Jake!-Grite moviéndome entre las sabanas y zafándome de los brazos de Edward que me tenían abrazada-Oh Edward tuve una pesadilla-

-No te preocupes por eso, amor todo esta bien, estamos aquí los dos, no pasa nada- Trataba de consolarme, pero era inútil, porque las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos, sin piedad alguna..

-Edward tenemos que regresar!-Le dije como histérica pero no podía quedarme con esta incertidumbre, hasta saber que Jake se encontraba bien

-No te preocupes, volvernos mañana temprano, es muy noche para ir ahora, tranquila, todos están bien, ahora vuelve a dormir- Dijo acostándome junto con él una vez más, para abrazarme y comenzar a tararear una canción que solíamos escuchar de pequeños, me distraje y comencé a conciliar el sueño pero sin dejarme de preocupar la salud de Jake,, Tenía que hablar con el, explicarle que no podía casarme con el porqué,,, -… Continua

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**SE QUE QUIZA QUIERAN MATARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO LES TRAJE UN LEMMON ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	25. Capitulo 21: Realidades

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

Capitulo 21: Realidades

Pov Bella

-Bells despierta!, que te sucede amor- Edward estaba muy preocupado

-Nooo!, Jake!-Grite moviéndome entre las sabanas y zafándome de los brazos de Edward que me tenían abrazada-Oh Edward tuve una pesadilla-

-No te preocupes por eso, amor todo esta bien, estamos aquí los dos, no pasa nada- Trataba de consolarme, pero era inútil, porque las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos, sin piedad alguna..

-Edward tenemos que regresar!-Le dije como histérica pero no podía quedarme con esta incertidumbre, hasta saber que Jake se encontraba bien

-No te preocupes, volvernos mañana temprano, es muy noche para ir ahora, tranquila, todos están bien, ahora vuelve a dormir- Dijo acostándome junto

con él una vez más, para abrazarme y comenzar a tararear una canción que solíamos escuchar de pequeños, me distraje y comencé a conciliar el sueño pero sin dejarme de preocupar la salud de Jake,, Tenía que hablar con el, explicarle que no podía casarme con el porqué,,, aun seguía amando con todo mi corazón a Edward y no podía hacer a un hombre tan bueno como Jake a una vida de sufrimientos, además de que Edward y yo merecíamos ser felices ya habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, era el momento de ser lo, y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Desperté y sentí un peso alrededor de mi cintura, claro era el amor de mi vida que estaba completamente dormido se veía como todo un ángel no quería despertarlo así que con mucho cuidado me deshice de su agarre para ir al baño realmente necesitaba ir, pero cuando me levante de la cama se despertó y me agarro para hacerme volver.

-¿Amor a dónde vas?- pregunto a aun adormilado

-Edward necesito ir al baño podrías soltarme-

-Amm no me gusta tenerte así-

-Sabes que a mí también me gustar estar así, pero tengo una gran necesidad fisiológica que no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que deja que valla- Me

solté para poder salir corriendo, mi necesidad era demasiada.

Uff por otro poquito y no llegaba, una vez que salí del baño, me di cuenta que Edward no se encontraba en la cama, mm ¿a dónde habrá ido, acaso me había dejado en este lugar tan lejos de la civilización?, no el no sería capaz de tal cosa, y menos ahora que las cosas estaba más que solucionadas entre nosotros.

- Amor veo que ya saliste, no sabes lo que te extrañe- Dijo abrazándome por detrás para después depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello que hicieron que me estremeciera.

-Edward tan solo fueron unos minutos los que estuve en el baño- me volteé para besarlo- pero sabes también te extrañe mucho- no volvimos a besar con mas pasión pero en ese momento mi estomago reclamo por algo de comida, ante tal sonido nos reímos.

-Algo me dice que tienes hambre-Dijo burlonamente

-No enserio,, que te hace pensar que eso- jaja se lo dije sarcásticamente pero él se río

-Jaja ok entonces vallamos a comer algo-Dijo para tomarme de la mano y dirigirnos hacia la cocina en donde tenía el desayuno más que listo, de solo

verlo hizo que la boca se me hiciera agua.

-Espero te guste lo que prepare-

-Se ve realmente delicioso todo- Y era verdad todo los que estaba en la mesa se veía exquisito. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, y

comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente, platicamos trivialidades nada en concreto, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal de felicidad, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de atormentarme por no saber nada de Jacob, tenía dos días que no lo veía y estaba muy angustiada por mi sueño, que termino siendo una pesadilla.

-Edward tenemos que volver-Le dije volviendo a la realidad

-No quiero volver-me dijo haciendo un puchero, tenía tantas ganas de reírme

-Yo tampoco pero tenemos que hacerlo-Le dije para después darle un casto beso.

-Si tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con los demás-suspiro pero teníamos que regresar

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, así que una vez que terminemos el desayunos nos preparamos para salir, ok- le dije tomando el último trago de jugo.

-Entonces ya alístate porque salimos en unos minutos-dijo para levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la habitación, cuando me dirigía para cambiarme

recordé que no traía nada más que el vestido de novia, no quería volver a ponérmelo porque me recordaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y eso hacía que me remordiera la conciencia.

-¿Bella aun no te vistes?-Pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-No me quede pensando en que no tengo nada que ponerme que no sea el vestido- Le respondí pensado nuevamente que una locura, salir con el pero tampoco quería salir desnuda.

-Bella eso tiene solución, recuerda que tienes maletas en la cajuela del auto, si mal no recuerdo eran para tu luna de miel, la cual no se pudo llevar acabó porque no podía permitirlo-Dijo riendo, maldito por hacer muy feliz con esa locura.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso- Reconociendo que cometaria un enorme error si me casaba con Jacob- Me harías favor de traer una de esa maletas- Dije besando sus hermosos labios, el beso fue subiendo de tono,-Edward por favor ve por la maletas- dije cuando nos separamos en busca de aire para nuestros pulmones.

-Pueden esperar unos minutos- Dijo para acercarme mas a el, para seguirme besando, esta era una sensación que me volvía loca, me encantaba sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward tenemos que irnos, mas tarde podremos continuar te lo prometo-Le dije apenas en un susurro porque las palabras no me salían por todas esas sensaciones que el provocaba en mi.

-Aunque no me guste reconocerlo tienes razón, voy por las maletas, enseguida vuelvo- Dijo alejándose de mi pero sin antes darme un casto y tierno beso en los labios, me derretía toda con esos roses tan tiernos, lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo, a pesar de los años, a pesar de todas las mentiras que hicieron para separarnos, a pesar de todo a lo que nos tendríamos que enfrentarnos lo amaba, ¡lo amaba! con cada parte de mi alma, y de mi ser.

-Amor aquí están las maletas, - Me sobresalte al escucharlo detrás de mí, volteé para verlo dejar las maletas a un lado de la puerta del la recamara.

-Gracias, me visto y nos vamos, prometo no tardar mucho- Dije tomando una, y dirigirme al baño.

-De acuerdo te espero aquí- lo escuche antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Pov Jacob

"¿Era posible que Isa se allá enterado que la engañe?, No,, no lo creo, nadie lo sabe, ¿Por qué me dejo plantado en el altar?, No claro que no ella amas me haría algo así, porque me quiere, se que no me ama pero se que puedo enamorarla, no creo que sea difícil-

-Papi- dijo mi pequeña Ellie para subir corriendo a mis brazos,

-Que pasa pequeña- Le di un beso en si pequeña frente.

-Por avor no te vuevas a iil- dijo entre balbuceos que apenas entendí-Plomete que si te vas,, me ievas contigo-

-No amor no me voy a ir, te prometo que me voy a quedar contigo y con mama- la abrace tan fuerte, sabiendo que algún día romperé, y me dolerá mucho, pero estoy loco por Isa, que dejaría todo por ella, y aunque ya estuviera casado y con una hija eso no me impediría llegar a mi objetivo, quizá era una obsesión, pero Isa sería mi mujer con todas las de la ley….… Continuara

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	26. Capitulo 22: Recuerdos y Tragedia

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES…. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

Capitulo 22: Bellos Recuerdos y Tragedias

Pov Edward

Tenía que salir rápido de la habitación ya que de lo contrario terminaría haciéndole el amor a Bella. Estaba afuera respirando el fresco aire de los bosques de Londres, tratando de controlar mis pensamientos para nada decentes. Cuando recordé que hace años, cuando aun éramos un par de adolecentes con las los hormonas alborotadas, bueno seguimos teniendo la hormonas alborotadas cuando estamos juntos, eso no lo podía negar, pero a pesar de todo la seguía amando como la primera vez que la vi cuando éramos unos niños.

_**-Flash back-**_

_**Tenía 6 años cuando la vi por primera vez, era tan hermosa que me quede parado como un tonto en el porche de mi casa, ella salía de la mano de su mama provenientes de la casa de alado, jamás la había visto quizá porque no salía mucho de la casa, pero cuando ellas desaparecieron de mi vista fui corriendo a preguntarle a mi mama si ella las conocía, y la única respuesta obtuve era que tenía dos días que se habían mudado a nuestro vecindario, por eso no la había visto antes aquí, no podía esperar para volver a verla y preguntarle su nombre, así que gustoso salí nuevamente fuera de la casa para esperar a que llegara, me encontraba jugando con mi pelota favorita cuando salió Emmett mi hermano mayor y me dijo que jugáramos los dos con la pelota, como no tenía quizá otra opción le dije que sí, y comenzamos lanzándola del uno al otro, cuando de pronto una voz angelical nos preguntó que si podía jugar con nosotros, volteé para ver quién era porque no reconocía la voz y, no podía creerlo, era ella, con una sonrisa amplia por su rostro, desde ese momento quede total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.**_

_**-Cla, ar, oo que sii-dije un poco nervioso**_

_**-Gracia eres muy lindo - Ella me dijo y me dio un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla.**_

_**-Edward, ahorita regreso mama me está hablando, juega con la niña - Me grito Emmett muy cerca de la casa.**_

_**-Así que te llamas Edward, mucho gusto me llamo Bella.**_

_**Fin Flashback-**_

Aun recordaba ese primer día en que nos vimos y nos hicimos amigos al instante, y a pesar de que ella no lo supiera yo me había enamorado lo reconocí un sabiendo que era un niño, también tuve que guardarlo por muchos años hasta que ella al fin se dio cuenta que me amaba con la misma intensidad.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Edward no creo que sea un buen logar para lo que estamos haciendo- Me dijo un poco preocupada**_

_**-Es el lugar perfecto- Le dije dándole otro intenso beso**_

_**-Pero que tal si alguien nos ve?-Seguía indecisa, pero en sus ojos estaba deseosa de continuar**_

_**-Quien nos podría ver, ¿las aves?.. ¿las mariposas?, y si lo ven serán testigos de nuestro amor- Que yo supiera nadie conocía este paraíso así que no era posible que alguien nos viera, así que para dejara de preocuparse la volví a besar, colocando nuevamente mis manos debajo de su blusa, pero ahora mi intención era otra así que poco a poco le se la fui subiendo para poder quitarse por completo, ella no se quedo atrás y también comenzó a quitarme la mía, así comenzamos hasta que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, explorándonos, me encantaba ver como ella disfrutaba cuando acariciaba cierta parte muy intima de una mujer, sabía que le gustaba aun que no lo dijera, no pedía mas quería sentirla mia, así que la tumbe en sobre nuestras ropas para que no sintiera la fría hierba en su cuerpo, cuando ella estuvo cómoda me fui colocando sobre ella, no soportaba mas la necesitaba era como el aire que necesito para respirar, a que lentamente fui abriendo sus piernas para colocarme justo en su entrada, y poco a poco fui introduciéndome, siempre era una maravilla estar dentro de ella, ella hizo una pequeña mueca por el dolor asi, que me detuve para esperar a que se le pasara la molestia, cuando asi fue me indico moviendo sus caderas en dirección opuesta y comencé el vaivén lentamente disfrutándolo , pero no puede mas soportarlo y comencé a moverme con mayor urgencia y las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse casi frenéticas, no era necesario que Bells me dijera como quería las embestidas porque ya sabia que también estaba disfrutando de lo salvajes que se habían vuelto, no tardo mucho en llegar a su orgasmo, y cuando lo hizo grito mi nombre a lo alto, en cualquier momento yo también llegaría a mi orgasmo, y así fue, me derrumbe sobre ella no quería aplastarla con mi peso asi que me apoye en mis codos para depositarlo,, ahí ella me veía maravillada,**_

_**-TE Amo-Me dijo dándome un beso**_

_**-YO TE AMO MAS-LE dije para volver a besarla el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso y por consecuencia volvimos hacer el amor en ese hermoso prado que ahora era testigo del inmenso amor que sentíamos.**_

_**-Fin Flash back-**_

El día de hoy anda muy sentimental, o era la felicidad la que me hacia recordad esos bellos momentos al lado del amor de mi existir, pero el recuerdo que mas me causaba felicidad, y aunque solo había sido una sospecha, me hubiera encantando que fuera realidad, por de que ser lo ahora tendríamos una minibells con nosotros.

_**-Flash back-**_

_**-Edward he estado algo enferma... mareos, se me revuelve el estomago, y Edward... mi periodo no ha llegado desde hace un mes- Era verdad todo lo que me decía, esos eran los síntomas de embarazo, y aunque no soy un experto tampoco soy un tonto, mis bells estaba embarazada! **_

_**-¿Edward? – Me sacudió pero no lo note porque estaba tan hundido en mis pensamiento en donde estaba Bells con un pequeño bebe un pedacito de los dos, el fruto de nuestro amor. **_

_**-¿Bella estás segura? en realidad crees ¿que estés embarazada?- Tenia medio que solo fuera una broma, no quería sufrir una desilusión por eso le pregunte,,, con todo mi ser quería me dijera que si, que tendríamos una pequeña bells, igual de hermosa que su madre.**_

_**-No lo sé Edward por eso te llame necesito salir de una duda y solo tú puedes responderla- Estaba muy confuso**_

_**-Qué pasa? – Estaba muy ansioso de saber que era lo que me preguntaría, y que tenía que ver eso con nuestro bebe**_

_**-Edward la noche que descubrimos a James y Tanya, cuando nos emborrachamos e hicimos el amor tu... tu... te cuidaste? digo si usaste protección- ¿Qué? Realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa maravillosa noche.**_

_**-No Bella, solo se dio en el momento nunca pensé que tu querrías estar conmigo de esa forma**_

_**-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas si estoy embarazada es desde ese día**_

_**-Bella lo lamento tanto, perdóname por favor, yo no quería.. – Lo dije sin pensar, la verdad no quería que las cosas fueran asi pero estaba muy feliz con la idea de ser papa, Era algo que me hacía muy dichoso**_

_**-Oye! no me pidas disculpas Edward esto lo hicimos los dos, no tienes la culpa solo tu si no los dos**_

_**-Si pero serás tu quien no podrá seguir estudiando, tú serás quien tendrá dolores – De solo pensar que ella es la que se llevaría la peor parte, de todo esto, me hacia sufrí porque su dolor era mi dolor.**_

_**-No llores amor... además aun no estamos seguros por lo mismo te llame, Carlisle es médico y quiero que me lleves con él para verificar si estoy o no embarazada-¿De verdad quería que me desilusionara de esa manera?, que me dijeran que nuestro hijo no existía, pero tampoco podía quedarme con la duda si o no lo tendríamos.**_

_**El me miro a los ojos y me tomo la cara con sus dos fuertes manos**_

_**-Bella – le die en tono de disculpa - perdóname amor soy un tonto, no debí reaccionar así y claro te llevare donde Carlisle para que salgamos de la duda y bueno amor, cualquier cosa que resulte de esto si estas o no embarazada quiero que sepas que nunca jamás te dejare sola, estaré cada minuto a tu lado porque te amo y siempre te he amado y no voy a dejarte ahora que todo está bien entre nosotros**_

_**-Edward también te amo y lo sabes y no te disculpes se que estas asustado hace unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras yo también estaba así, desesperada preguntándome mil cosas así que no te disculpes es normal.**_

_**-Fin Flash back-**_

No me di cuenta cuando unas lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos para caer por mis mejillas, ese recuerdo a pesar de ser hermoso también me hacia un enorme vacío en mi corazón,

-Amor que tienes porque lloras-

-Oh porque recodaba lo mucho que te amo, y la felicidad enorme que tengo siempre a tu lado, gracias Isbella Marie Swan por amarme de la misma manera que yo te amo-

-No me des la gracias cuando lo que siento por ti es lo mismo, te amo mucho era la razón de mi respirar, y nuestro amor superara todos y cada unos de los obstáculos que se nos puedan presentar a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo-

-Yo te amo-

Nos besamos como símbolo para sellar nuestro amor, no fue un beso salvaje lleno de pasión, lujuria, sino un beso tierno con amor, muy cuidadoso, unos de ms mejores besos, tenía que aceptarlo.

-Así como la próximo y última vez que intentes casarte será con migo entendió futura señora Cullen-

-Esa es una manera muy poco convincente de proponerme matrimonio señor Cullen-

-Tienes razón, y aunque aquí no tengo un anillo-Me fui poniendo un de mis rodillas en el piso del porche de la cabaña- Quiero decirte que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, que desde que te vi eres la razón para estar vivo, si en otra vida te encuentro no dudes en que te seguiré amando, porque tu y yo solo las partes de un todo, así que con el corazón en la mano quiero preguntarte,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,¿Quieres casarte con migo?-

-Oh Edward claro que acepto, Te amo, te amo- dijo para ponerse a mi altura y poder besarnos.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz gracias mi vida- …..

**Pov Narrador **

Algunos kilómetros muy lejos de ahí, se había presenciado un accidente automovilístico entre dos autos, uno quedando en pérdidas totales incluyendo al conductor que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, el cual lo había ocasionado impactándose con otro, las victimas del automóvil impactado estaba al borde la muerte. Patrullas y ambulancias llegaron inmediatamente para rescatarlas, y poderles salvar la vida. Los paramédicos temían no llegar a tiempo, pero su suerte lograron llevarlas al hospital más cercano para que les brindaran la mejor atención médica posible. Por la que más temían era por una pequeña de seis años que estaba en un estado crítico, no tenían muchas esperanzas que sobreviviera porque era la que había recibido el impacto. Cuando llegaron al hospital inmediatamente llevaron a madre e hija una quirófano cada una para ser intervenidas, y salvarles la vida, Unos de los para medios llevo a unas de las enfermeras el bolso de la señora para que pudieran comunicarse con los familiares de las víctimas.

-Buenas tardes, se encontrará el señor…. Jacob Black- Dijo la enfermera a cargo de hacer la llamada

-Si el habla-Dijo una voz grave y si emoción alguna.

-Le informamos que su esposa y su hija están el hospital General, las cuales han sufrido un accidente, y están en grave peligro-

-¿QUEEEEEEE? Mi hija no!- Eso fue lo último que escucho la enfermera… Contunuara.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE DEJARAN REVIEW :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


End file.
